DIOSES MULTIVERSALES
by lezt
Summary: Naruto regresa al pasado junto con sus mas cercanos amigos, todos buscaran aprovechar esta oportunidad para mejorar muchas cosas, el modo de hacerlo sera lo interesante. Ya que las cosas que él considerará necesarias para cumplir sus objetivos no se limitaran a solo su universo, Esta historia es una donde Naruto se hace con poderes de otros animes porque, yo no encontré ninguna XD.
1. Chapter 1

Bien este es mi primer fic, por lo que no pido mucho ya que solo hago esto por diversión, pero igual si les gusta comenten y dejen sus review, solo eso me motivaría demasiado, por último, todos los personajes mostrados en este fic no me pertenecen y todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores o estudios por lo que me deslindo de cualquier responsabilidad de copyright. Ahora sí, que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 1: Tensei

Esta historia comienza al término de la batalla entre un rubio ojiazul y un azabache de ojos bastante peculiares, los mismos eran conocidos como naruto y sasuke respectivamente, los cuales tras vencer a la diosa conejo y terminar con la cuarta gran guerra shinobi se batieron en duelo por sus ideales, los cuales querían cumplir a base de la existencia de los bijuus, uno para protegerlos y otro para usarlo en su revolución. Terminada esa disputa y dejando como ganador a nuestro rubio ambos decidieron reconciliarse y seguir el camino que naruto creía mejor para la paz, aunque de igual forma ambos terminaron agonizantes y sin un brazo, tirados encima de una parte de las estatuas que anteriormente mostraban la figura de los líderes en su tiempo de los clanes fundadores de la aldea de la cual provenían ambos chicos, por lo que la llegada de una peli rosa al lugar fue para ambos una muestra de misericordia por parte de kami.

La peli rosa de nombre sakura empezó a curarlos y a regañarlos por lo que en sus palabras, eran estúpidas peleas de niños tontos, a la vez que lloraba y los abrazaba. Pero en medio del emotivo momento, un ser repentinamente apareció, el mismo tenía una túnica blanca y un bastón negro que aparentemente estaba hecho del mismo material que las esferas que flotaban debajo de sus piernas en posición meditativa, este no era otro que el sabio de los seis caminos, el auto proclamado creador del ninshu y padre espiritual de los dos chicos heridos en el lugar. El hombre de nombre hagoromo otsutsuki miro fijamente a los chicos de manera estoica, con unos ojos anillados que mostraban completa sabiduría, pero al posar su vista en el azabache este frunció el ceño en señal de molestia para después decir:

-cuando en el pasado tuve que decir entre mis dos hijos para saber quién era digno de dirigir mi clan y de igual manera preservar la paz en el mundo, elegí a mi hijo menor Ashura por sobre de su hermano Indra, esa decisión llevo a luchas y guerras, pero al decidir esta vez repartir el poder entre ambos solo se produjo el mismo resultado, lo único que se ha mantenido igual es que en ambas ocasiones las peleas fueron iniciadas por mi hijo mayor Indra, que en este caso eres tú sasuke.

Dijo el sabio mirando con decepción al uchiha y deteniéndose un momento para observar al azabache, el cual a pesar de su orgullo de uchiha bajaba su mirada en vergüenza tras escuchar cada palabra que salía del hombre flotando en frente de él.

-Y debido a eso -continuo el sabio- es por lo que eh decidido tomar mi responsabilidad como padre, ejerciendo un castigo sobre ti sasuke, porque no solo trataste de usar a mis otros hijos como armas, sino que también quisiste poner en caos a todo el mundo shinobi, y por eso te quitare el chakra que te di, y solo podrás recuperarlo cuando demuestres ser digno.

Dijo, al momento que sasuke alzaba la vista con sorpresa, lo mismo que los otros dos presentes al escuchar el castigo que su "padre" le quería dar, solo para que el uchiha volviera a bajar lentamente la mirada momentos después con su cabello tapando su vista.

\- ¡¿Qué? Espera viejo ¿Cómo que se lo quitaras?!

Dijo medio exaltado el rubio pues aún estaba muy débil por su pelea y no podía gritar o quejarse como a él le hubiese gustado.

-ya está todo bien en serio, no hay de necesidad de…

-¡naruto! –Dijo el uchiha interrumpiendo a su amigo que trataba de defenderlo.- está bien, no importa, es mejor así, de esta manera no podre lastimare o a la aldea en un futuro, conociéndome, seguro que trataría de dañarlos de nuevo.

Dijo mientras naruto y sakura lo veían con sorpresa. Y mientras el rubio quería seguir con su argumento sasuke lo paro preguntando algo a hagoromo.

-y ¿Qué pasara con el mugen tsukuyomi, como lo solucionaremos?

-por eso no habrá problema, el chakra que te quitaré se lo daré a naruto temporalmente para que él pueda revertirlo.

Tras terminar su respuesta, hagoromo junto su palma con la de sasuke y naruto para así transferir la parte de chakra yin de hagoromo a naruto, el cual aún no podía creer que el fuera parte del castigo de su amigo pues estaba muy consciente de los sentimientos del uchiha por él, debido a su última batalla, y por ende, bajó la mirada en señal de incomodidad y vergüenza, recordando aquellas veces en que todos lo comparaban con el azabache, trayendo a la memoria lo humillado y triste que en aquellas ocasiones se sintió, por lo que solo pudo preguntarse si eso era lo que el uchiha estaba pensando también en ese momento, sabiendo también que aunque él quisiera hacer algo, no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo como para enfrentarse al creador de todo el ninjutsu en este momento, siendo sinceros, el rubio no podía sentirse más impotente.

Al terminar la transferencia de crakra, el rubio hizo un sello de mano (con la mano que aun tenia) y deshizo el tsukuyomi infinito dejando así libres a todos los que habían sido metidos en el genjutsu de madara.

Una vez desecho en genjutsu, hagoromo procedió a despedirse de los cuatro ninjas que se encontraban ahí, cuatro porque kakashi también había aparecido.

-bueno, creo que eso sería todo de mi parte, nos volveremos a ver algún día- decía hagoromo-.

-si viejo cuídate- decía naruto aun un poco cabizbajo.

sasuke suspiro ya más calmado y alzo su vista mirando a hagoromo a los ojos con los suyos en los cuales ya no se encontraba el rinnegan pues este ahora estaba en naruto.

-sí, gracias por todo, pero… -suspiró- antes de irte quiero decirte que… en verdad estoy bastante arrepentido por todas mis estúpidas acciones que hice desde que deje konoha, creo que esa fue la más tonta de todas.

Decía mientras hagoromo lo oía atentamente.

-créame que de poder evitarlo lo haría, pero creo que ni siquiera con ninjutsu sería capaz de regresar en el tiempo para evitar el hacer todas esas tonterías, por más que me gustara la idea.

-decía el uchiha con mirada derrotada pero sin poder acabar su disculpa hacia su "padre" porque…

-yo no estaría tan seguro.

Hablo una nueva voz que nadie reconoció salvo hagoromo el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa al creer saber de quién era esa voz, y mientras todos volteaban hacia todos lados buscando la procedencia de esa voz una luz tenue empezó a brillar en medio de todos al lado de hagoromo solo para que al terminar de brillar todos vieran a un hombre un poco parecido a hagoromo, excepto que este tenía el cabello largo y blanco, y sus ojos no mostraban un rinnegan sino unos de color azulados con un brillo en forma de flor en ellos, mismos que giraban cual sharingan pero con rotaciones inversas entre sí.

-¡¿hermano?!

Pregunto hagoromo extrañado de que su hermano estuviera ahí con ellos, a la vez que los restantes se sorprendieran por la revelación del hermano del que ellos consideraban un dios.

-hola hermanito ¿Cómo has estado?

Dijo el hombre con una actitud relajada extrañando aún más a su hermano.

-eh? Eeeeh, yo estoy bien pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí hermano?

-¿Qué? ¿Uno ya no puede visitar a su hermano sin tener un motivo?- dijo el hombre fingiendo tristeza e indignación en su tono.

-eh?! No, no nada de eso es que…

-jajajajaja.

Se hecho a reír el hermano del sabio tras ver las caras que hacia su hermano, a la vez que a los 4 restantes les salía una gota gigante detrás de la cabeza por ver la extraña conversación que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos.

-hermano –dijo el sabio con el ceño fruncido ya un poco molesto recordando todas las travesuras y payasadas que le hacia su hermanos de jóvenes.

-je je je, ya ya tranquilo. –dijo el hombre alzando un poco las manos en señal de defensa mientras aun reía un poco-. Estoy aquí por las palabras expresadas por el joven aquí presente.

Dijo, seguido de carraspear un poco su garganta para acomodar su voz y luego presentarse.

-mi nombre es Hamura otsutsuki y soy el hermano menor de hagoromo, los estuve observando desde que empezó esta guerra pero no quise involucrarme porque la tierra era responsabilidad de hagoromo, la mía era la luna, sin embargo decidí presentarme pues lo que dijo el joven uchiha me pareció interesante.

Todos prestaban absoluta atención a las palabras del ahora identificado hamura otsutsuki

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto naruto olvidando momentáneamente su depresión por su amigo-.

-me refiero a que quizá si sea posible el que puedan evitar toda esta catástrofe.- decía mientras ponía una cara un poco más seria-

-oye nii-san, ¿recuerdas ese jutsu?

-eh? Te refieres a… si ya lo recuerdo. –decía con expresión de clara sorpresa, aunque esta no se pusiera a reflejar demasiado en su senil rostro-. Pero dime, ¿Por qué querrías usarlo aquí con ellos?, porque creo saber a dónde vas con todo esto.

-je je, siempre tan perspicaz como siempre nii-san, pero si, en efecto, me gustaría darles a estos dos chicos esta oportunidad, creo que lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado, en especial el rubio.

-ya veo, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de ello, el mundo parece que por fin está en orden y cambiarlo podría afectar ese orden al que tanto trabajo les costó llegar.

-¡oigan no hablen como si no estuviéramos aquí! –Grito el rubio- ¡díganos ya de una vez de que se trata todo esto!

Dijo, o más bien grito naruto, pues a los cuatro se les hicieron muchas dudas a medida que hablaban los hermanos otsutsuki.

-por esta vez concuerdo con el dobe. –decía sasuke- a juzgar por sus palabras parece que conocen algún tipo de jutsu de espacio-tiempo con el cual se puede viajar al pasado ¿verdad?

-interesante, este chico es inteligente.- decía hamura con una sonrisa de labios- en efecto, como tu dijiste, conocemos un jutsu que nos permite viajar al pasado, pero para llevar a cabo este jutsu se necesita del chakra de hagoromo y del mío. No representa mucho peligro, excepto claro los obvios, como cambiar sucesos afectando así la línea temporal, ¿Qué de qué manera? Eso dependerá de las personas que viajen. – Dijo hamura para luego continuar su hermano con la explicación, teniendo ahora claras las intenciones de hamura-.

-este jutsu lo usamos mi hermano y yo varias veces durante nuestro enfrentamiento con nuestra madre en el pasado, la historia cuenta que la vencimos a la primera después de meses de continua lucha, pero la verdad es que nosotros perdimos en incontables ocasiones y tuvimos que huir muchas veces para poder refugiarnos, recargar nuestro chakra y usarlo en este jutsu para así poder enfrentarla nuevamente con más ventaja, ya que el jutsu no permite que viajen las personas como tal, sino más bien solo sus memorias, y con esto me refiero a todo tipo de memorias incluyendo la memoria muscular, por lo que nuestro taijutsu no se veía afectado, además de las cantidades y reservas de crakra y habilidades que teníamos en ese entonces.-explicaba hagoromo seguido de su heramano-

-véanlo de esta forma, ¿recuerdan como madara absorbió el árbol sagrado y al juubi?

Pregunto a los cuatro, o cinco si contamos al zorro pulgoso como lo llama naruto, el cual estaba dentro de este pero también escuchando atentamente al hermano de su padre, el cual esperó a recibir un asentimiento de todos para continuar.

-pues es más o menos lo mismo, al realizar este jutsu el usuario es transportado a la época deseada, pero debido a ciertas leyes, no pueden estar dos existencias iguales a la vez en un mismo tiempo, por lo que la persona es absorbida por su contraparte del pasado teniendo así todo lo que la persona tenia, recuerdos, poderes, y aun las capacidades físicas y espirituales de la persona.

-ya veo.-dijeron todos al unísono-.

-pero, ¿está diciendo que ustedes nos van a dejar viajar al pasado?

Pregunto naruto esperanzado en poder hacer muchas cosas, salvar a incontables personas, y también ¿por qué no? Arreglar un poco su vida.

-bueno, sí, es lo que les quiero proponer, pero solo si mi hermano acepta.

Todos voltearon a ver a hagoromo tras decir eso, y este solo suspiro.

-bien, lo are, después de usarlo tantas veces no tengo el derecho de negárselos, además, será una buena forma de probarte sasuke –dijo mirando al uchiha-, pero solo irán ustedes dos, sasuke y naruto, y solo si prometen que todos los cambios que hagan serán para mejorar el mundo.

-dijo, pero antes de que los transmigrantes pudieran responder, sasuke hablo.

-disculpen, sé que no estoy en posición para decir esto pero, ¿podrían por favor traer también a sakura?

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock tras escuchar esas palabras salir del uchiha, en especial la peli rosa la cual no podía creer lo que había escuchado, es decir, el tipo que quiso matarla en repetidas ocasiones ahora quería estar con ella y aun mas, que ella lo acompañara al pasado junto con su hermano espiritual.

-¿podridas decirme tus razones? –respondió hamura para que el uchiha asintiera-

-porque aunque quisiera arreglar todo lo malo que hice, en algún momento la soledad seguro me alcanzaría, que, para empezar, eso fue lo que me rompió, el pensar que estaba solo en este mundo, que nadie me comprendía en mi dolor, eso fue lo que me orillo y a la vez me impulso a dejar konoha y hacer todo lo que nunca debí hacer. Disculpen si mi razón no parece convincente pero, para mí, es algo muy importante.

Todos prestaban atención a lo que sasuke decía, la pali rosa sollozaba en lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, mientras que el azabache paso de estar serio a levemente avergonzado al notar como estaba sakura. Hagoromo suspiro.

-tus sentimientos, y palabras no contienen mentiras, pero primero tienes que preguntarle a ella si quiere venir –respondió hagoromo suspirando en aprobación a la sincera petición del uchiha.

Sasuke asintió para luego mirar a sakura, pero antes de que este produjera sonido alguno, la peli rosa salto hacia él en un abrazo diciendo si, una y otra vez, a lo que el azabache sonrió levemente, pero rápidamente se recompuso al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo producto de su batalla anterior y el apretón de la rosada, la cual al escuchar el quejido de su amor platónico se apartó de él, pero aun sonriendo un poco.

-bien entonces… -decía hagoromo para ser interrumpido al instante-.

-¡espere!

-eh? ¿Ahora qué?

-bueno. –respondía naruto nerviosamente-. Bueno vera viejo, ya que sasuke llevara a sakura, me preguntaba si también me dejarían llevar a alguien. –decía el rubio tímidamente siendo algo extraño en el-.

-¿a quién? –pregunto hamura creyendo saber de quien se trataba-

-se llama hinata hyuga. –cuando dijo el nombre solo se le quedaron mirando, al saber a quién quería traer, hamura se sorprendió un poco al confirmar sus sospechas, pero antes de poder preguntar la razón naruto siguió hablando.-

-ella me ha confesado sus sentimientos en algunas ocasiones y yo hasta ahora no eh podido corresponderle, porque, si de soledad hablamos, yo si la eh pasado bastante mal, y aun mas de niño –decia el rubio pensando en quizá ese jutsu los mandaría a los días de su niñez, misma que no recordaba con mucho entusiasmo-. Los aldeanos, y aquellos ninja que también pensaban que yo era kurama me maltrataron incontables ocasiones, me torturaron de tantas y horribles maneras que incluso ahora se me hiela la sangre al recordarlo- decía mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente y algunos reflejaban un poco de compasión y tristeza por el rubio-. cielos incluso la abuela tsunade me dijo que los del consejo quisieron desterrarme cuando falle en traer a sasuke la primera vez que peleamos aquí, pero ella los detuvo de hacerlo –dijo extrañando y sorprendiendo a todo su equipo, en especial a sasuke al pensar en que quizá naruto también se hubiera ido cono ninja renegado de la aldea-. Y bueno… durante todo ese tiempo, hinata no me desprecio ni me temió, nunca me ofendió, y yo nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque lo único de amor que yo conocía era algo como amor por el ramen o el entrenamiento o cosas así, no tenía referencias del verdadero amor, no hasta que conocí a hinata –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Ella me ayudo muchas veces sin yo darme cuenta, recuerdo que durante los exámenes chunin después de pelear con kiba ella fue hacia mí para tratar de ayudarme, procurandome por encima de su compañero, y ni hablar de la vez que me quiso ayudar durante la invasión de pain. Y bueno, a lo que me refiero, es que si ella me ama, yo quierciera también poder corresponer a esos sentimientos, también me gustaría amar, en mi niñez estuve muy solo y, tal vez ella me pueda ayudar a sanar algunas heridas, y bueno, también me sentiría muy mal viendo a sasuke y sakura todos melosos mientras yo solo me conformo con estar solo otra vez.

Dijo el rubio poniendo un todo divertido en la última parte, pero aun así notando que todos escucharon con atención, mientras se reflejaban en sus rostros diferentes emociones, tales como melancolía, tristeza, pena, enojo, alegría, alivio, sorpresa,entendimiento y otras emociones por el rubio que hablaba casi llorando

-ya veo- dijo hamura con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, seguido de decir.- yo creo que ya paso el suficiente tiempo.- dijo para luego chasquear sus dedos y hacer que una confundida y sorprendida hinata apareciera en medio de todos.

-eh? ¿En dónde… - decía hinata antes de ser parada por los dedos de hamura que tocaron su frente? La pobre hyuga tuvo la mirada perdida unos momentos, y al retirar hamura los dedos de ella, miro a naruto que le hablaba.

-hinata ¿esta bie…

Naruto no termino de hablar pues hinata se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo fuerte mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos le hablaba casi gritándole al rubio.

-¡naruto-kun te amo, te amo como no tienes idea, ya no dejare que sigas sufriendo, prometo que cuidare de ti y que nunca dejare que nadie vuelva a hacer sentir mal de nuevo, te amo naruto-kun, te amo y jamas permitiré que alguien te lastime de nuevo, y si tengo que hacerlo, dare la vida con tal de poder protegerte y que tu alcances la felicidad!

Dijo la hyuga gritando llorando en el oído del rubio, quien a estas palabras, no sabía que decir, la sorpresa era inmensa en él y solo pudo corresponder el abrazo que le daba hinata. Todos los demás los veían con sonrisas tiernas y pequeñas. Naruto decidió responderle a la hyuga lo único que se le venía a la mente en ese momento.

-hinata, yo no sé lo que es amar, por lo que quizá te sientas desesperada con migo por lo denso que puedo llegar a ser, pero si me aceptas, yo prometo cuidarte protegerte con mi vida, y buscare hacerte feliz aun acosta de mi propia felicidad, si tu estas bien con eso entonces quisiera aprender a amar junto a ti y que tú me enseñaras a amarte a ti y a mí mismo también, si estas conforme con este idiota cabeza hueca.

Dijo el rubio soltado unas cuantas lágrimas y apretando el abrazo con la hyuga un poco más con el único brazo que le quedaba, a lo que la hyuga tambien lo abrazo más fuerte, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras los dos aun continuaban llorando y buscando consuelo en el otro. Así siguieron por unos minutos los cuales nadie quería interrumpir, hasta que ambos se calmaron y se separaron un poco, entonces hagoromo hablo:

-bueno, si no hay más interrupciones, ¿están listos? –Pregunto hagoromo aun con una pequeña sonrisa-

-si.

Respondieron los cuatro al unísono, pero seguidamente de eso recordaron que había alguien más con ellos, alguien que los estuvo observando con una sonrisa de ojo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Todos voltearon a ver a su maestro el cual habían ignorado todo este tiempo.

-kakashi-sensei…

Hablo naruto pero fue detenido por la palma de kakashi que se alzó extendida para que este luego dijera:

-no se preocupen chicos, espero que arreglen todo esto, no podría estar más orgulloso de mis lindos estudiantes ahora, les deseo buena suerte… y naruto, por favor, salva a óbito.

Dijo para que el mencionado asintiera con determinación, lo mismo que los otros 3.

-bueno, si eso es todo entonces… nii-san

Dijo hamura para mirar a su hermano aun lado suyo y que este asintiera.

-¿a qué época les gustaría ir? –pregunto hagoromo.

Todos se miraron entre si y murmuraron un poco entre todos para luego volver a mirar a hagoromo y que sakura hablara.

-a un año antes de empesar la academia ninja, aproximadamente diez años atrás.

Dijo para que hagoromo asintiera y se pusiera enfrente de su hermano, seguido de que ambos empezaran a realizar posiciones de manos en conjunto uno con el otro, y finalmente decir los dos al mismo tiempo:

-¡CHO JIKAN TENSEI NO JUTSU!

Dijeron ambos al unísono, seguidos de una luz que cubrió a todos los adolescentes y a los hermanos otsutsukis.

Los pájaros cantaban, los árboles se movían solemnemente con la brisa de la mañana, el sol se asomaba por un monte con cuatro rostros tallados en él, era una mañana como cualquier otra en la aldea escondida entre las hojas llamada konohagakure no sato. Las personas se movían perezosas por las calles, pues algunas iban a sus trabajos y otras se disponían a abrir sus negocios en esta mañana.

Nos situamos en un apartamento en la zona más alejada de la aldea, donde un pequeño y rubio niño se despertaba de su muy profundo sueño, a medida que despertaba, este abría los ojos y levantaba un poco su cabeza para al final sentarse en su cama lentamente, mirando perdidamente hacia el vacío, pues sus ojos aún no se daban cuenta de que ya había despertado. Cuando por fin despertó del todo este mismo se dijo a si mismo mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de estiramiento.

-aaaaawwwh, que bien dormí anoche, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien, y lo mejor fue ese sueño que tuve, que loco, una guerra, la aldea amándome, esos chicos que ni conozco pero que ahí estaban, ahora que lo pienso el final de ese sueño fue lo más raro, pero bueno, no importa en realidad, porque nada de eso paso…

-jajajajajajajajajajaja

-eh?

Naruto escucho una risa bastante estruendosa dentro de su cabeza y se asustó de inmediato, pero de momento la risa maniaca paro dando paso a palabras.

-mocoso estúpido, eso no fue un sueño.- dijo la vos aun con vestigios de risas-.

-eh? ¿Quién…¡¿KURAMA?!

Grito exaltado el rubio

-así que ¿no fue un sueño?

-por supuesto que no cachorro.- contesto el zorro.

-así es niño, no fue un sueño.

-sí, todo fue real, tan real como nosotros.

-eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? Kurama ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunto el rubio confundido al no reconocer las voces dentro de su cabeza además de la de kurama-.

-soy yo niño, el genial pulpo toro, hijo de hagoromo, el genial gyuki yeaaah

Todos los presentes sudaron una gota ante el mal rap del hachibi.

-gyuki? Pregunto el niño

-si niño, yo también estoy aquí.

\- y yo

-¿saiken? ¿Matatabi?

-todos estamos aquí naruto. –dijo kurama

-a, ya recuerdo, si es verdad, el viejo sabio sello parte de su chakra en mí, si lo había olvidado.

-si mocoso, pero es más que eso.-dijo el shukaku.

-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-me siento completo, no solo soy una parte de mí, me siento entero, creo que nuestro padre junto todas nuestras partes y nos selló dentro de ti en este viaje que hiciste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que aparte de tener la parte yin y yang del chacra del viejo también tengo a los nueve bijuus?

Pregunto, o más bien grito naruto exaltado en su habitación. Se mantuvo perplejo y los bijuus no dijeron más para esperar a que naruto lo procesara, y cuando por fin lo hizo.

-mmmm, ya veo, para ser sincero creo que el viejo sabio confía demasiado en mi… pero bueno, siendo así creo que solo queda una cosa por hacer.

Dijo para después ponerse en forma meditativa en su cama y cerrar los ojos apareciendo en su espacio mental.

-si van a estar aquí entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es ponerlos cómodos ¿no?

Dijo extrañando a todos.

-bueno ahora díganme como quieren que les arregle su habitad mientras están en mi mente, seguro que podre creárselos con facilidad.

Todos los bijuus se sorprendieron un poco pero no dudaron de las palabras de naruto y cada uno procedió en orden diciendo las especificaciones de la parte de la mente que les tocaba a cada quien. Cuando naruto termino cada bijuu le agradeció a naruto y se dirigió a su respectivo entorno. Shukaku pidió un desierto árido y con un oasis en medio, matatabi pidió un lugar con llamas en todos lados con una pequeña montaña con un lago, isobu pidió un océano donde pudiera nadar a gusto con una isla en medio, son goku pidió un paisaje de volcanes con unas aguas termales pequeñas en medio, kokuo pidió un bosque con una gigantesca pradera en medio a forma de claro, saiken pidió un complejo de cuevas con un claro en medio, choumei pidió un bosque igual que kokuo pero este le agrego arboles gigantes en los que él pudiera descansar con un árbol plano en medio, gyuki pidió un lago inmenso y rocoso con una roca plana en medio y por ultimo kurama pidió una pradera donde pudiera recostarse con un gran árbol en medio para darle sombra. Todos los bijuus agradecieron a naruto por los habitads que les había creado en su mente y cada uno pidió un espacio donde el rubio pudiera descansar y pasar un rato con ellos en sus respectivos habitads en medio de cada uno, y en el centro de todos los habitads justo donde todos se conectaban, naruto hizo un gran edificio para poder verlos a todos desde muy alto.

Naruto salió de su espacio mental tras haberse despedido temporalmente de todos los bijuus y se dirigió a la cocina buscando en el refrigerador algo para desayunar, pero no encontró más que un ramen instantáneo que, al ver que solo le quedaba uno, decidió dejarlo para después y salió a la calle para poder conseguir un desayuno nutritivo y rico, porque luego de eso sabía que tenía que reunirse con sus otros amigos que también habían viajado al pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien como prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Perdonen el ritmo, pero las ideas que tengo para este fic necesitan mucho desarrollo, y al ser mi primer fic me cuesta mucho trabajo jeje. Pero bueno, no interrumpo más. Por último, quiero agradecer a ese seguidor único que por ahora me motiva a seguir haciendo esto, muchas gracias.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o estudios, esta historia no se hace con otro fin mas que el de entretener.

**Capítulo 2: Que sueño tan raro**

En una de las residencias más lujosas que tenía la aldea de konoha perteneciente a una familia civil se despertaba una niña peli rosa, se podía ver en ella una inocencia la cual solo un niño tendría. Poco a poco despegaba los parpados, una y otra vez de manera lenta y repetida para acostumbrarse a la luz de su habitación, la cual no venía de la ventana pues aun no salía el sol, esta luz venia del foco encima de ella. Cuando por fin termino de despertar giro en su cama para hacer su rutina de cada mañana, pues su trabajo como ninja médico le exigía un estilo de vida sencillo y eficiente, por lo que era necesario que ella adoptara ciertas costumbres mañaneras que la ayudaran a estar lista lo antes posible para el trabajo, y si a eso le sumamos que su sensei era la ninja medico más estricta e impaciente en todo el continente elemental bueno, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, y no podía permitirse momentos para holgazanear, como los llamaba su sensei, por ello aprendió las rutinas más eficientes para un médico ninja, y tan arraigadas las tenía ya, que eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en este momento.

Se levanto de su cama, fue al sanitario, se lavó las manos, se cepillo los dientes y escupió, todo de manera automatizada, tanto que más parecería una de las marionetas de tsuna que un humano normal. Todo el rato ella no dejaba de pensar en el sueño tan raro que tubo, su cuerpo se sentía hormiguear por todos lados y eso la molestaba, porque no parecía que esa sensación se fuera pronto, las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por su cabeza confundiéndola un poco, aunque su rostro no lo reflejara pues aún no se quitaba la modorra.

Se termino de lavar la cara y se dispuso a enjuagársela con el agua de su lavabo en el baño de su habitación seguido de secarse la cara con una toalla limpia colgada junto al espejo que ella tenía en frente, y entonces paso.

-eh?

Dijo la niña con clara sorpresa en su rostro, misma que parecía haber alejado todo rastro de sueño en él, pues al dejar la toalla en su lugar y voltear a verse al espejo la sorpresa era todo lo que podía tener.

\- ¿Cómo…así que no fue un sueño?

Dijo tras darse cuenta de la realidad, una que le estaba costando trabajo creer, pues su memoria aún estaba indecisa acerca de lo que veía frente a sus ojos, por un lado, la cara que veía era la misma que había visto el día anterior, pero por el otro, esa misma cara no la había visto en años.

\- ¡Esto es genial! ¡En verdad funciono!

Gritó emocionada, ya acabando de asimilar todo lo que había en su cabeza.

\- Muy bien, entonces tengo 7 años, todavía no entro a la academia, soy una niña, no soy ninja, pero aún tengo mi fuerza y al parecer todo el chakra y experiencia que obtuve en todos mis años como genin y chunin.

Dijo inclinándose al espejo y apartando un poco su despeinado cabello rosa para poder ver el sello del byakugo que logro despertar en pleno campo de batalla y confirmando así sus sospechas.

\- ¡siii esto es grandioso, ahora podré hacer y ayudar en muchas cosas más, podre compensar mucho de lo que no pude lograr y también…- decía, pero se detuvo cuando pensó en sus compañeros de equipo que viajaron con ella y en las palabras del uchiha antes de venir al pasado. – sasuke, ya no estarás solo - pensó- bien, si esto es así entonces no hay tiempo que perder, debo reunirme con ellos lo más pronto posible.

Dijo con determinación en su rostro y se dispuso a terminar de arreglarse, se hecho a reír un poco porque nunca pensó que volvería a usar los vestidos y ropas que usaba de niña, hasta donde recordaba esos ropajes los había regalado al orfanato. Se cambio, hizo su cama y salió a la cocina donde su madre la recibió con sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh! Sakura, te levantaste temprano, el desayuno aún no está listo, si quieres toma asiento, en un momento te lo serviré.

\- No gracias mamá, tengo que salir a hacer algo - dijo sakura un poco extrañada todavía por tener que mirar hacia arriba a su madre, la cual ahora se veía como un gigante, era tan raro y a la vez tan normal, era totalmente un lio para ella en estos momentos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y a dónde vas? – pregunto su madre sorprendida de que su pequeña hija hablara un poco diferente y de que quisiera salir tan temprano.

\- Eh? Eeeeh

dijo la peli rosa recordando que era una niña nuevamente y que no podía decirle a su madre que iba con su equipo ninja o a ver a naruto o sasuke ya que se supone que no los conocía aun, fue un problema que afortunadamente pudo resolver.

\- Iré a ver a ino, me dijo que su tienda tenía nuevas flores y quería enseñármelas, me dijo que una se parecía a mí.

Dijo con una sonrisa de emoción falsa, benditos sean los entrenamientos de engaño y actuación que aprendió con tsunade.

\- Oh ya veo, asegúrate de regresar para el almuerzo y si quieres trae a tu amiga para que nos acompañe.

Dijo su madre, no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar el que su hija se hiciera amiga de uno de los herederos de los clanes más influyentes de su aldea, no, ella tomaría todas las oportunidades de hacerse con más poder sea como sea.

\- Si mami, te veo después.

Dijo para salir corriendo de su casa en busca de sus compañeros de equipo y Hinata, empezando a correr por las calles de konoha y sorprendiéndose de que aun en su pequeño cuerpo pudiera correr a la velocidad que normalmente lo aria como chunin, al parecer el sabio de los seis caminos no mentía en que tendrían todo su repertorio completo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otra parte de la aldea una niña peli azul con ojos perlados se despertaba una hora antes que sakura, debido a que su padre la obligaba a levantarse más temprano de lo normal para que ella tuviera tiempo de arreglar todo lo que necesitara para desayunar y luego entrenar junto a su padre. Ella se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza el cual rápidamente se estaba yendo, esto debido a las imágenes de la noche anterior. Ella no estaba segura de sí lo que había visto era un sueño, así que se sentó en su cama para meditarlo un poco, encontrando rápidamente todos sus recuerdos y notando que algunos de ellos estaban en desorden, por ejemplo; su habitación era la misma que ella tenía y a la vez no lo era, ella supuso que los recuerdos aún estaban tratando de ajustarse en su memoria pues, si lo que le mostro su ancestro hamura en los recuerdos que le paso a ella cuando fue teletransportada donde el equipo 7 eran correctos, ella ya no existía más, sino que una versión más joven de ella la había absorbido y junto con ella todos sus recuerdos y habilidades, por lo que supuso que sería lógico el que sus recuerdos aun estuvieran un poco inestables, ya que tenía los de la Hinata pequeña y los de la Hinata que peleo en la cuarta gran guerra shinobi.

Ella lo medito un momento, pero poco a poco entro en armonía y llego a la misma conclusión que sus otros compañeros de viaje. Esta era una gran oportunidad.

Ella se dispuso a bañarse y arreglarse, al terminar no quiso desayunar, pues sabía que tenía que reunirse con sus amigos "viajeros del tiempo" lo antes posible, pero había algo que en lo que no había pensado debido a toda su conmoción, y cuando su olvido la alcanzó, no lo pudo soportar pues…

\- Ne… Neji… Neji-nii-san-

Dijo entre balbuceos al ver a su difunto primo doblar un pasillo mientras se dirigía a ella y, a medida que se acercaba, ella solo podía tratar de mantener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojitos perlados las cuales amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas, pero aunque lo intento, fracasando en el cumplimiento porque rompió a llorar segundos después de haber visto a su amado primo, y mientras neji se acercaba a ella extrañado, Hinata empezó a dar débiles pasos hacia adelante, uno tras otro, de forma débil en un inicio pero rápidamente convirtiéndose en una caminata y después una carrera para llegar a su amado y difunto primo hasta llegar a derribarlo por la embestida de Hinata hacia él.

El mismo niño no entendía lo que sucedía, solo se dirigía hacia el dojo de su familia para empezar a entrenar cuando vio a su prima en el pasillo y sin poder siquiera saludarla esta arremetió contra el envuelta en lágrimas, simplemente no podía entender que ocurría, pues la heredera de su clan se encontraba encima de el en estos momentos, aferrándose a él como si de su vida se tratase, como si no lo hubiera visto en años, llorando y gimoteando, volviéndose cada vez más y más ruidosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Neji no entendía bien la situación, pero no podía dejar que su prima estuviera de esa manera por más rencor que le tuviera, pues él había decidido que fue la culpa de Hinata el que su padre hubiera tenido que morir, por ser débil, sin embargo justo ahora si un miembro del clan los veía era muy posible que lo culparan por ello y para evitarse problemas decidió pararse y soltar a la niña que lo abrazaba con fuerza, misma que parecía necia en querer seguir abrazada de él, y viendo que eso no funcionaba, él decidió hablar.

\- Hinata-sama, ¿podría soltarme y decirme de manera más apropiada qué le ocurre?

Dijo Neji pensando en que quizá los entrenamientos de su tío para con su prima al fin la habían roto, pues según él, alguien tan débil como Hinata no Valia la pena, sin embargo, él no se esperó su respuesta.

\- No, no es nada- decía aun con sollozos- es solo, bueno- decía tratando de calmarse un poco. – me alegro de verte, en verdad me alegro Neji-nii-san.

El castaño de ojos perlados no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y duda, pues su rostro lo reflejaba muy bien, él quería saber el porqué de lo que su prima le decía con esa sonrisa tan ¿genuina?, no sabía bien si esa era la palabra, pero su prima en serio parecía alegre de verlo, aun si la había visto apenas la noche anterior después de su entrenamiento.

El hyuga quería preguntar a su prima sus dudas, pero esta recordó lo que tenía que hacer y decidió irse y hablar con su primo después, ya que ella tenía una idea de lo que podría hacer para ayudar a su primo en ese odio que el tenia, si, no había olvidado lo que su primo había sufrido, y en verdad quería ayudarlo, pero por ahora había algo que tenía que hacer, así que se secó sus lágrimas y volvió a hablar a su primo.

\- Neji-nii-san, tengo que irme por ahora, pero después me gustaría hablar contigo, te quiero.

Dijo para seguido hacer una reverencia e irse del complejo a paso veloz. El niño aun no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, él lo tomaría como una más de las cosas que había roto el clan hyuga, él lo dejaría en que su tío al fin había roto a su hija, sin embargo no podía sentirse mal por ella, no después de ser ella la razón por la que perdió a su padre, así que solo miro de forma estoica a su prima mientras se alejaba, con dudas sí, pero quizá ella se las aclararía cuando ella quisiera hablar con el como ella había dicho, después de todo, él era el esclavo y Hinata su señora, y por más que lo odiara, el destino no se podía cambiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Momentos después y en otro lado de la aldea, en un rincón apartado de la misma, se encontraba un recién despertado sasuke, el cual parecía aun no asimilar del todo los recuerdos transferidos por su yo futuro, y al igual que sus compañeros, tenía un conflicto emocional con el lugar donde estaba, pues como ellos sabia que esa habitación era suya porque apenas unas horas que la había visto, pero a la vez tenia años que no estaba ahí. Pese a todo, parecía que, de los cuatro, el era quien mejor digirió la situación, y ya que sabía que volvía a tener 7 años también sabía que no había mucho que hacer mas que reunirse con sus compañeros.

Dedujo que seguramente todos correrían para encontrarse nuevamente y hablar de lo que paso, pero él se tomaría su tiempo, después de todo tenia mucho que reflexionar acerca de su nueva vida y de como la llevaría a partir de ahora.

Muy parecido al resto, sasuke se arreglo y tenia planeado bañarse, pero primero desayunaría, por lo que vería si tenia algo con que hacerse su desayuno y, en caso de que no, iría a la tienda mas cercana por víveres para hacerlo. Ese era su plan inicial, pero, tras salir de su cuarto noto algo raro, algo raro y a la vez familiar, no sabia bien que era, pero al ir bajando las escaleras pudo darse cuenta de lo que había llamado su atención. Voces, eso era lo que oía, voces que no reconocía del todo, pero tras pensarlo un momento, el uchiha abrió los ojos de tal manera, que de no ser por los músculos que los ajustaban era seguro que se le hubiesen salido. Eran las voces de su difunta familia, el lo sabía, no sabía el cómo, pero lo sabía, pudo escucharlos nuevamente, pudo reconocer la voz de su padre, también la voz de su madre, pero de entre todas, la que mas le llamo la atención y por la que mas estaba esperanzado, la voz de… itachi.

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras cada vez mas despacio y con más sorpresa (si eso era posible), no creyendo lo que pasaba. Cuando por fin bajo y se asomo a la cocina… el fuerte, el sanguinario, el insensible y calculador sasuke, aquel que había usado a las personas como juguetes sin reparo alguno, aquel ser frio… ese ser se rompió en llanto al ver en la mesa de su cocina a su difunto padre fugaku sentado en el lado contrario que su hermano al que tanto amo, y también al ver a su madre en la estufa, todos platicando amenamente como una familia.

El uchiha, o bueno, el ahora menos de los uchihas ahí presentes, no podía evitar el llorar a mares viendo a su familia de nuevo. Primero fueron las lágrimas, luego los sollozos, y cuando por fin se dieron cuenta de él, sasake corrió hacia itachi y lanzándose contra el casi tirándolo de su silla. Cabe decir que todos ahí estaban sorprendidos de ver al pequeño niño ahí llorando y abrazando a su hermano, aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de ello, extrañados y profundamente preocupados por los gritos de agonía y tristeza que sasuke daba en el regazo de su hermano, pues los mocos, las lágrimas, incluso un poco de baba y saliva caían en las piernas de itachi quien miraba preocupado a su hermano, y aunque quiso hablarle, este no respondía, al contrario, parecía como si cada palabra solo intensificara ese llanto de dolor y, viendo mikoto uchiha el sufrimiento de su hijo y que su hijo mayor no podía hacer nada decidió acercarse y hablar con su hijo menor.

Sasuke-chan, ¿qué te ocu…

No termino de hablar por que inmediatamente sasuke abandono el regazo de itachi para dirigirse en n segundo hacia el de su madre, gritando en un tono desesperado.

¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁ!

Esto sorprendió a su madre y a su padre también, pues el mismo acontecimiento sucedía, pero ahora con la madre del chico quien aún no paraba de dar esos incesantes gritos y lloriqueos, y entonces su padre actuó, fugaku quiso acercarse un poco mas serio pero igualmente preocupado hacia su hijo, pero cuando este lo noto hizo lo mismo una vez más.

¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁ!

Dijo, mas bien grito, corriendo hacia su padre y también abrazándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Todos estaban sorprendidos nuevamente, pues sasuke jamás había mostrado nada mas que respeto hacia su padre, pero ahora veían en el un amor incomparable por el mismo.

Fugaku decidió que dejaría a su hijo sacar todo lo que tenía, fuera lo que fuera, pues, aunque extraño para él, debía admitir que sentirse tan necesitado de sasuke ahora era un sentimiento que el extrañaba, después de todo también era un padre, y amaba a su hijo. Y así siguió sasuke por unos minutos más, hasta que se cansó, luego de eso mikoto pregunto preocupada y agachándose para estar a la altura de su hijo menor.

Hijo, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dijo la matriarca uchiha, pues no iba a preguntar algo tan tonto como si el chico se encontraba bien, por que era obvio que no, pero tras eso sasuke la miro un poco agitado todavía.

Mamá, no… no es nada – decía aun con sollozos, pero con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios – solo me alegra verlos a todos ustedes bien.

Dijo, pero eso solo traía más preguntas que respuestas, por lo que siguieron con las preguntas, siendo esta vez itachi el que hablo.

¿Por qué dices que te alegra vernos si apenas ayer nos vimos?, y esa reacción, en verdad sasuke, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunto itachi con cara seria pero preocupada por su hermanito.

No, en verdad no es nada, es solo que en la noche tuve un horrible sueño, uno donde los perdía, y al despertar, en verdad creía que eso había pasado, pero al bajar y escuchar sus voces, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de verlos bien y a salvo.

Dijo sasuke terminando de limpiar sus lagrimas con su brazo. Y conmoviendo a todos con su historia, porque, después de todo era solo un niño de 7 años, pero eso no quitaba que la reacción de sasuke fue bastante anormal, fugaku pensaba en que tendría que investigar si alguien no había dañado la mente de su amado hijo tanto como para darle ese tipo de pesadillas, tenia a los yamanaka y a unos cuantos de sus hombres en la policía militar como principales sospechosos, pero eso lo vería después, por ahora su hijo lo necesitaba más y no había nada más importante que eso en estos momentos. Sin embargo, había algo que se preguntaba, pues si la experiencia de ese sueño fue tan fuerte… habría que verlo.

Sasuke, dime, ¿sentiste dolor en tus ojos cuando despertaste?

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero él sabía a donde iba su padre con ella, así que decidió adelantarse.

Si tu pregunta es si la experiencia fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar el sharingan en los sueños, bueno, debo decir que si – dijo sorprendiendo a todos – esa fue una de las razones por las que creí que todo había sido real, cuando me vi en el espejo y lo vi, pensé que todo había sucedido, pues no me explicaba como lo tenía – benditas sean las lecciones de manejo de la información por parte de orochimaru, pensó el niño – pero con la pregunta que me acabas de hacer si, creo que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso.

Termino de hablar sasuke dejando sorprendidos a todos nuevamente, en serio, deberían adoptar ese rostro por un buen tiempo ya que cada vez que creían salir de su estupor algo mas los regresaba a la sorpresa. Todos entendieron lo que el pequeño dijo, pero antes de que fugaku pudiera formular la pregunta que claramente seguía, sauke lo interrumpió contestando a la pregunta no hecha. Sasuke cerro los ojos y los abrió nuevamente mostrando unos ojos rojo sangre con tres tomoes alrededor de la pupila, dejando atrás los negros que tenia antes, ahora enseñaba su sharingan en todo su esplendor mientras este giraba lentamente.

Todos en la habitación quedaron estupefactos, preocupando un poco a sasuke ya que podía ver como los ojos de su familia amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas, y por ende podían perder el sharingan también.

Increíble – mikoto hablo – y todo por un sueño, creo que esa forma de despertar el sharingan podría volverse la que adoptemos de aquí en adelante, quiero decir, no solo lo despertó, sino que lo hizo en el último nivel.

Dijo la matriarca uchiha solo para que los otros dos asintieran. Por un lado, fugaku estaba preocupado por lo que sasuke tuvo que haber visto para despertar el sharingan de esa forma, pero por el otro, el estaba realmente orgulloso de su hijo ahora, y no lo ocultaría. Tomo a sasuke por la cintura y lo alzo hasta donde mas se pudieron estirar sus brazos mientras lo felicitaba frente a todos.

Sasuke, mi muchacho, estoy orgulloso de ti, tu serás grande algún día, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y yo junto con tu madre, hermano y todo el clan nos aseguraremos de que eso pase, puedes estar seguro, mi niño.

Decía fugaku con una enorme sonrisa arrojando una y otra vez a sasuke en el aire, a lo cual este no tenia queja alguna, siendo sinceros sasuke no podría estar mas feliz ahora, su padre finalizo sus palabras poniendo su mejilla contra la de su hijo en brazos y frotándola una con la otra. Los otros dos solo lo veían con sonrisas sinceras, este día había sido uno de tragedia en toda la aldea, pero de aquí en adelante, sería uno de alegría para la familia uchiha, después de todo esta era una de las mejores mañanas que habían tenido.

Sasuke, para celebrar, lo preparare lo que más te guste para la cena, ¿Qué dices?

Sasuke solo asintió aun con su enorme sonrisa.

Todos estaban en su mundo ahora cuando de pronto el timbre de la mansión sonó. Todos al escucharlo se molestaron un poco por la interrupción de su momento familiar. Itachi se paso y se dispuso a abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, noto a uno de los chunin de su clan encargados de cuidar la entrada al complejo uchiha al cual pregunto con expresión estoica y seria, después de todo él también estaba disfrutando enormemente del momento con su hermanito.

¿Qué se te ofrece? Espero por tu bien que sea importante, estábamos bastante ocupados aquí.

Dijo itachi haciendo que el chunin tragara duro y diciendo rápidamente su asunto por el que había venido.

Disculpe las molestias itachi-sama, es solo que estos tres niños solicitaron audiencia con el líder del clan, y también con el joven sasuke – itachi alzo una ceja – al parecer es de vital importancia lo que quieren hablar con él.

Itachi dirigió su mirada a las tres figuras detrás del chunin, alzo otra ceja aun mas arriba cuando vio tres niños de la edad de su hermanito bastante diferentes entre sí. Primero vio a una peli rosa que llevaba un vestido verde hade con flores de cerezo en él, luego vio a la heredera del clan hyuga la cual parecía un poco asustada por estar en el complejo del clan rival al suyo, y por ultimo miro un pelo rubio que el reconoció muy bien, se trataba de naruto el chico al cual se le había encomendado proteger a toda costa, venia con ropas un poco viejas, si los agujeros en ellas eran un indicio de algo.

Itachi solo asintió al chunin dándole permiso de retirarse, diciéndole que él se haría cargo a partir de ahora. El chunin asintió y se fue en un shunsin de hojas, dejando a itachi con los tres niños, preguntándose que querían y dándoles permiso para entrar.

Cuando entraron vieron que sasuke estaba con sus padres muy sonrriente, y por sus enrojecidos ojos parecía que había llorado un poco, todos lo comprendieron al instante y pusieron unas pequeñas sonrisas, pero cuando itachi los presento todos los voltearon a ver, y entonces itachi hablo.

Ellos dicen tener algo importante que discutir contigo y con sasuke padre -dijo estoicamente.

Oh? ¿y que quieren los hijos de los mas molestos miembros del consejo de konoha y el niño zorro conmigo?

Pregunto fugaku poniendo cara de molestia y a la vez molestando a naruto, sakura, Hinata e incluso al mismo sasuke un poco.

Le seré sincero señor – hablo naruto mirando molesto pero serio al líder uchiha – le ofrezco el poder del kyuubi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero poder hacerlos más largos sinceramente, pero aun necesito aprender mas para poder llegar a ese nivel. Por ahora les agradezco y espero dejen sus reviews y comentarios, eso me anima enormemente.

Pd: se que el rumbo que toma parece serio pero solo esperen, esto aunque son caps también vienen siendo partes de un prólogo, un muy extenso prologo.

Bien hasta la próxima, que espero sea muy pronto, cuídense y chaoo :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Yyyyyyyy les traigo un nuevo capituloooo.

Jeje perdón por la tardanza, la universidad hace eso jeje, pero bueno. Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a aquellos que le dan en seguir y en favoritos, y aun a aquellos que quizá no tengan cuenta pero que les gusta leer mi fic, a todos les digo muchas gracias, en serio son increíbles, y bueno, ya no los retraso más jeje.

Todos los derechos de Naruto así como sus personajes les perteneces a Masashi Kishimoto y a sus respectivos estudios.

Cap 3: ¿Ustedes qué?

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que el rubio había dicho. Por parte de la familia uchiha, nadie podía creer que el niño supiera y aun más, tratara de negociar al kyuubi, y por parte de sus amigos también estaban bastante sorprendidos por las palabras que naruto le dijo al jefe del clan uchiha, principalmente porque ellos sabían que naruto no lo aria en realidad, entonces solo podía significar que lo que planeaba tendría que ser bastante complicado como para hacer mención de tal oferta.

¡¿Qué… qué estás diciendo mocoso?! – dijo Fugaku exaltado tras haber escuchado al rubio.

¡Si ¿de qué de que estas hablando naruto?! – grito el uchiha menor en la sala.

Tranquilo sasuke, se lo que hago.

La familia de sasuke se sorprendió cuando lo escucharon hablar, pues el menor le hablaba al rubio con mucha naturalidad, como si ya lo conociera.

Sasuke, ¿tu conoces a naruto? – pregunto itachi saliendo de su casi inexistente estupor, pues de todos el fue quien menos mostro sorpresa.

Eh?, em… pues yo… - decía sasuke no sabiendo como contestar a su hermano.

¿Me dejan continuar? – pregunto algo molesto el rubio

Habla. – ordeno el líder uchiha con mirada molesta hacia naruto, no le gustaba lo que el niño decía eso era obvio, pero si el mocoso sabía de su situación, se preguntaba qué intentaría con tal proposición, así que decidió escucharlo mientras el tomaba asiento en la mesa nuevamente.

Bien, gracias. Ahora y para evitar interrupciones, por favor todas las preguntas al final.

Dijo naruto suspirando y también tomando asiento en la mesa, lo mismo que los todos los demás, y una vez que la familia uchiha y sus visitantes se sentaron naruto comenzó a hablar.

Vera, soy consciente que dentro de mi se encuentra sellado el zorro de las nueve colas, el como lo sé, el mismo me lo dijo – dijo dejando con sorpresa a la familia de sasuke – en sí, no vengo a dejarle como tal al kyuubi, porque eso conllevaría que fuera extraído de mí, dejándolo libre y matándome en el proceso, no, lo que les vengo a ofrecer es su amistad.

Dijo, dejando ahora si a todos los presentes mas que sorprendidos por la declaración del rubio. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por el plan de naruto, porque se suponía que solo vendrían a hablar con sasuke, pero con el giro de acontecimientos que naruto hizo inesperadamente… ellas ya no entendían lo que naruto quería hacer, y quedaron aun mas confundidas tras escuchar la última declaración del rubio.

¿su… amistad? – decía entre cortado Fugaku aun no sabiendo que es lo que el rubio quería con él. - ¿a que te refieres con ello?

Creo que lo dije muy claro, les ofrezco su amistad, es decir, estar en buenos términos con él, usted no lo sabe, pero el kyuubi odia al clan uchiha.

¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Fugaku molesto y exaltado, activando su sharingan en el proceso.

Tranquilícese por favor. – pidió naruto aun con cara seria. – la razón del odio del kyuubi es a causa de que casi todos lo males que ha tenido fue por causa de los uchiha.

Fugaku quería hablar, pero naruto continúo hablando.

La verdad, es que el kyuubi es un ser incomprendido, el es un ser bastante viejo y sabio pero el mundo lo ha visto a el y a sus hermanos como bestias sin raciocinio o conciencia, él fue usado por madara uchiha cuando peleo contra hashirama el primer hokage, y eso provoco que lo sellaran en mito uzumaki su esposa, y desde entonces estuvo sellado hasta llegar a mi, cuando yo naci un sujeto enmascarado que se quería hacer pasar por madara huchiha extrajo al kyuubi de su contenedor y lo controlo con su sharingan tal como la primera vez con madara, lo hizo atacar la aldea y desde entonces el le guarda un gran rencor al clan uchiha, pero yo eh tratado de que vea que no debe juzgar a un clan entero por lo que unos pocos hicieron, siendo yo un blanco constante de discriminación no puedo dejar que un amigo mío piense tan ciegamente como los estúpidos aldeanos de esta aldea, y eh venido a ofrecerles la oportunidad de llevarse bien con él.

La explicación dejo bastante sorprendidos a los huchiha, y eso les contestaba algunas dudas, como el por qué el sandaime los había mandado a un rincón de la aldea. Devia admitir que lo que decía el chico era cuanto menos interesante.

¿Y como podemos ganarnos la confianza del kyuubi? – pregunto mikoto

Solo deben empezar a actuar sin arrogancia, y demostrarle que el clan huchiha no esta lleno de personas hambrientas de poder que corren desenfrenados consumidas por su ambición.

"Eso estará" difícil – pensaron todos.

¿Y que ganamos nosotros? – pregunto Fugaku

Una parte de su poder

Todos los huchihas alzaron una ceja en señal de duda

Mejor les muestro jeje

dijo naruto liberando un poco de chakra del kyuubi en su mano y tocando la mano de Hinata, solo para que cuando este apartase su mano Hinata aun tuviera el chakra. Naruto solo uno un poco para no alertar a los anbus del hokage.

¿Ven? Ahora itachi-san, ¿podrías jugar unas vencidas con Hinata-chan?

Itachi asintió y Hinata esparció el chakra del kyuubi por todo su brazo, y cuando empezaron con las vencidas itachi no pudo mover ni un centímetro a Hinata quien sonreía y no se veía esforzarse en lo más mínimo.

Increíble - dijo itachi sorprendido de lo eficiente de la técnica.

¿Bueno, entonces que dice? – pregunto naruto.

Me parece bien, pero ¿eso quiere decir que también tenemos que protegerte?

Bueno, supongo que eso es parte de ganarse la confianza del kyuubi, cuidar a su portador.

Bien, me contaras los detalles después, por ahora acepto, de todos modos, ya tengo problemas por la ideología del clan. Solo una cosa más. ¿Por qué están ellas aquí, y que era eso importante que tenían que hablar con tanta urgencia con Sasuke?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido a naruto, el solo pudo bajar la mirada para decir con deprimente nerviosismo:

En realidad, esa explicación es bastante tensa, y larga, por lo que… sasuke.

Dijo naruto ya un tanto incomodo para mirar a su amigo al final, el cual se sorprendió al ser nombrado tan de repente.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el uchiha.

Creo que no lo podremos mantener como un secreto por mucho tiempo – los tres amigos del rubio abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al pensar que naruto revelaría todo de golpe.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el niño uchiha muy extrañado y confundido por su amigo.

Bueno, la verdad he hablado con Kurama y, el me dijo que lo mejor a hacer seria buscar personas de confianza para contarles nuestra situación, por que de todos modos seriamos descubiertos tarde o temprano, siendo de esa manera, el poder contar con personas fuertes y de confianza nos ayudaría en nuestra misión.

Dijo naruto mirando seriamente a la mesa mientras hablaba y dejando sorprendido a todos, pero aun mas a la familia uchiha la cual no entendía nada de lo que naruto decía, y fue por esta razón que Fugaku pregunto.

¿de qué estás hablando mocoso?

Sasuke. – dijo naruto ignorando olímpicamente a Fugaku, el cual solo se irrito mas por la falta de respeto de naruto. – ¿confías en tu familia?

pregunto naruto extrañando enormemente a sasuke, quien estaba pensando muy seriamente lo que naruto le estaba diciendo, pues el estaba seguro de confiar en su familia, pero no sabía el cómo ellos lo tomarían, principalmente porque él no quería que ellos se enteraran de como fue su vida en el futuro, él no quería que ellos se enterasen y se decepcionaran de él, no, él los había recuperado y no quería que lo vieran como una vergüenza, no ellos, aunque supiera que lo merecía, pero tras haberlo pensado un poco finalmente se decidió

Si, confió en ellos, ellos merecen saberlo.

Todos seguían impactados por la conversación que se daba entre los niños, incluso Fugaku ya no decía nada.

Naruto-kun, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – pregunto Hinata muy preocupada.

Si Hinata-chan, creo que al menos nuestras familias merecen saberlo. Saben de todos nosotros creo que sakura es la única que la paso bien de niños, pero el resto sufrimos bastante, este viaje fue para arreglar muchas cosas, pero creo que ustedes y yo podríamos aprovechar un poco la situación para arreglar un poco nuestra vida ¿no creen?, no creo que sea malo, creo que lo merecemos, una vida feliz, solo vean a sasuke, se ve que antes de que llegáramos el se la estaba pasando muy bien.

Dijo naruto con una sonrisa y mirada comprensiva, y todos voltearon a ver a sasuke tras oír lo último, al hacerlo las chicas se dieron cuenta de que sasuke tenia los ojos un poco rojos y no era por el sharingan, sino más bien, porque parecía que antes de llegar, él había llorado mucho, y ellas sabían muy bien el porqué.

Con todo lo dicho, la familia uchiha ya estaba mas que perdida, pero itachi ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, si lo pensaba bien aun lo de sasuke tendría sentido, pero, no le gustaba lo que eso significaba. Fugaku también empezaba a comprender un poco.

Sasuke y las chicas entendían bien a lo que naruto se refería, y siendo sinceras ellas también querían tener a alguien para confiar, recordando la mañana que tuvieron ambas querían poder arreglar muchas cosas, Hinata con su padre y primo, y sakura queriendo ser mejor de lo que había sido en su infancia sin esa actitud de fangirl. Entonces naruto al ver que sus amigos comprendían y aceptaban la situación y también al verlos más relajados decidió continuar.

Señor Fugaku – decía naruto ya mas relajado tratando de apaciguar el claro enojo del hombre por no entender nada, hablándole con respeto. – por favor escuche con atención, si bien lo del zorro de nueve colas es importante, lo que le estamos a punto de decir y pedir es aun mas importante que eso, y siendo sinceros, de esto depende el mundo.

Fugaku se sorprendió por lo que dijo el rubio y francamente estaba tentado a lanzar a patadas al mocoso por la frustración de no entender nada, pero su curiosidad era más grande.

¿me dirás de una vez de que se trata todo esto? – dijo con mirada amenazante.

Por supuesto, ahora, esto puede parecer increíble, pero por favor escúcheme con atención, nosotros cuatro, sasuke, Hinata, Sakura y yo, nosotros, venimos del futuro.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por unos momentos.

¡¿Qué? ¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo? ¿Solo por una estúpida broma?! ¡Sal ahora de mi casa en este momento estúpido mocoso o si no!…

¡Padre! – interrumpió sasuke la cólera de su padre – naruto dice la verdad.

¡¿Qué… ¿me estas jodiendo tú también sasuke?!

Cariño tranquilo – intervino por primera vez la matriarca uchiha – déjalo hablar, si dice la verdad entonces esto es de mucha importancia, solo piénsalo, como se han hablado entre ellos y la reacción de sasuke de hace unos momentos, por ahora lo mejor sería dejarlos hablar.

Fugaku pensó en las palabras que dijo su esposa y se tranquilizo a regañadientes, pues lo que le decía era en verdad cierto, así que decidió escuchar al mocoso.

Bien, quiero saber que pruebas tienen de ello. – dijo de brazos cruzados y con mirada seria.

Naruto solo agacho la cabeza pensando en que mostrarle, o más bien, ¿Qué de todo mostrarle? La verdad ellos tenían muchas cosas, pero necesitaba algo que no alertara a los anbus de la aldea por lo que no podía usar su modo chakra o activar el sello de sakura, entonces lo supo. Naruto miro a sasuke y le asintió con la cabeza, a lo que este rápidamente entendió el mensaje y actuó.

Padre, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos momentos acerca de como activé mi sharingan? – Fugaku abrió los ojos.

¿entonces tu…

Si, y no solo eso.

Dijo sasuke cerrando los ojos un segundo y abriéndolos de golpe mostrando su eternal mangekyo sharingan en todo su esplendor.

Fugaku e itachi quedaron en shock y mikoto se llevo las manos a la boca con horror, pues ella sabia las condiciones para obtener esos ojos.

Creo que esto es suficiente prueba – dijo naruto sacándolos de su estupor.

Si… supongo – dijo itachi aun sorprendido – pero… que quieres que hagamos ahora, o mas bien, ¿por qué nos dices esto? – pregunto con duda.

Por dos razones, una, por que no es bueno que la familia se guarde secretos, y dos, por que de todos a los que queremos contarles ustedes son los mas razonables, o bueno, al menos itachi-san lo es. Y quería que nos ayudaran.

¿Ayudarlos? – pregunto mikoto

Si, se que tienen un montón de preguntas, pero antes quiero pedirle a fugaku-san que llame al líder del clan hyuga y a los padres de sakura para una reunión donde les podamos contar todo a todos de una vez, preferiblemente un lugar con sellos de privacidad, porque aunque me duela, no puedo decirle esto a sarutobi-jiji o mejor dicho al hokage, eso te incluye a ti itachi-san, él tiene una bola de cristal espía con la que puede ver toda la aldea excepto los lugares con sellos de privacidad, no me malentiendan, les aseguro que no somos una amenaza, solo queremos arreglar varias cosas del pasado, cosas que no debieron pasar. Así que, ¿podría hacer eso por nosotros Fugaku-san?, se lo pido por que de hacerlo yo mismo, así como cada unos de mis amigos aquí presentes, solo causaría que se rieran de nosotros o se molestasen como usted lo acaba de hacer, ya que al ser niños nadie nos tomaría en serio.

Todos se quedaban pensando expectantes por las palabras del rubio, también itachi se sorprendió porque naruto rápidamente pensó en que él podría ir y contárselo al hokage, y aunque el sabia que lo que debería hacer es ir corriendo hacia él, bueno, el sentía que debía confiar mas en naruto y sus amigos, después de todo si lo que decían era cierto, lo mejor seria escucharlos ya que al tratarse de viajeros del tiempo y líneas temporales con causa y efecto, él no quería arriesgar nada en la supuesta misión de los chicos, si, los líos temporales ya le estaban dando dolores de cabeza al pobre itachi.

Ya veo – contesto Fugaku – bien lo hare, pero planeo tener respuestas.

Por supuesto – contesto naruto con una reverencia.

Sakura, sasuke y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de labia y política que naruto podía tener.

Itachi, ve con tu traje de anbu a los padres de las niñas y diles en privado que necesito hablar con ellos urgentemente, que me vean en la base de la policía militar. Diles a los guardias que los dejen entrar.

De inmediato -dijo itachi y salió de su casa directamente a lo que su padre le había mandado.

Muchas gracias Fugaku-san – dijeron los tres niños visitantes al líder uchiha.

Esta bien, como sea. Ahora sasuke, ¿ese comportamiento que tuviste antes, con todo lo nuevo que ahora sabemos, nos podrías decir el porqué de eso?

Sasuke solo abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada con tristeza al recordar todo

Por ese comportamiento, algo paso, ¿cierto?

Sasuke solo asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando al suelo con tristeza, y esto lo notaron sus padres quienes preocupados y un poco indecisos por si querían saber o no lo que les deparaba el destino, preguntaron el qué había ocurrido. Sasuke suspiro y prosiguió a contarles todo acerca de la masacre uchiha, mientras sus padres ponían caras de sorpresa y asombro, siendo sinceros no tenían ni idea de la bomba que se les iba a dejar caer cuando preguntaron.

Mi niño, perdónanos, por nuestro odio tu te viste afectado tanto, no imagino cuanto debiste de haber sufrido – decía mikoto abrazando a sasuke quien estaba llorando mientras ella también lloraba.

Debo decir que esos planes apenas estaban empezando a formarse en mi cabeza, pero con eso que escuche, no sabría ya que hacer. – dijo Fugaku meditando en lo que su hijo le conto, entendiendo ahora el por que su hijo reacciono así hace unos minutos. – sasuke, lo siento mucho, por mi culpa y arrogancia tu tuviste que pagar muy caro las cosas.

Dijo Fugaku triste, sorprendiendo a mikoto y sasuke, pues este recordaba cuando de pequeño le preguntaba a su madre si su padre en verdad lo quería y ella le decía que aunque no lo demostrara el lo amaba. Sasuke solo asintió con una sonrisa. Sus amigos al ver esto también sonrieron y sakura estaba llorando un poco al ver como su amigo y amor ahora estaba siendo curado de sus cicatrices del corazón.

Ya los eh llamado, estarán aquí en 10 minutos. – dijo itachi llegando al final del momento, extrañándose un poco del momento que veía, quizá los niños habían dicho algo del futuro y el no estuvo para escucharlo, esas sospechas se confirmaron cuando su padre lo volteo a ver con una mirada de lastima y comprensión, si, definitivamente se perdió de algo.

Bien hecho, ahora vamos todos a la base.

Espere por favor – interrumpió naruto – disculpe, ¿de casualidad ustedes tienen algo que alguna vez le haya pertenecido a mis padres?

¿ya lo sabes? – pregunto Fugaku.

Si, verán necesito algo que les haya pertenecido a ellos para algo importante que tengo que hacer cuando todos nos reunamos.

Los uchiha ya no se sorprendieron tanto, pues si la venia del fututo supusieron que era normal que el chico lo supiera. Ellos le dieron a naruto uno de los kunai de minato y un sartén de kushina. Cabe mencionar que fugaku sabia de los padres de naruto porque él había sido un buen amigo de minato en el pasado y mikoto de kushina, no odiaban a naruto pero si lo trataban con desprecio porque no querían que los demás supieran de la relación de naruto con ellos o minato, ya que si ellos lo trataban bien rápidamente alguien los podría vincular a naruto y minato y eso hubiera traído mas problemas al chico, no, ellos lo cuidaban en secreto, Fugaku mandaba a itachi a cuidar de naruto desde las sombras y mikoto también mandaba a itachi a dejarle comida, dinero y cosas que el pudiera necesitar. Fugaku no odiaba a naruto por el zorro y no sabiendo como hacer que su clan tampoco lo odiase, el los empezó a convencer de que ellos eran los mas poderosos de la aldea, diciéndoles que incluso el kyuubi no podría hacer nada en contra del sharingan, instruyéndolos en arrogancia e inflando su ego para que una vez que creyeran ser superiores a todos les inculcara que no hay por qué odiar a aquello que es más débil que ellos. Logro parcialmente que su clan no odiase al niño, pero ahora tenia que lidiar con unos hombres bastante prepotentes, y siendo así, él no podía mostrar debilidad, por lo que se tubo que hacer cada vez mas serio y estricto, tratando a naruto con indiferencia para que su clan viera que no tenia por que temerlo, pero tampoco tenían por que meterse con él. Fugaku ahora veía que muchas de las decisiones que tomo fueron bastante erradas, en especial por la noticia de la futura masacre, no, el trabajaría muy duro para evitarle ese destino a su clan y corregir el mal que el mismo les hizo al darles tanta arrogancia.

Todos se levantaron y fueron caminando detrás de Fugaku hacia la base de la policía militar donde al llegar, unos subordinados de Fugaku los saludaron. Cuando todos llegaron preguntaron la razón del por qué los habían llamado, pero Fugaku solo los miro y les dijo que lo siguieran. El los condujo hasta el cuarto del sótano de la base donde se hacían reuniones secretas, activo los sellos de privacidad y paro con una mano lo que ellos le querían preguntar.

Estamos aquí por un asunto importante que queremos compartirles, o mas bien, lo niños aquí presentes.

Todos voltearon a ver a los niños y cuando pusieron sus ojos en naruto, la madre de sakura chillo con quejas.

¿Qué hace ese niño zorro aquí? ¿Por qué no te largas monstruo? ¿nadie te quiere aquí, vamos ushcale, shu shu

Los amigos de naruto y la familia uchiha se le quedaron viendo a la madre de sakura, pero alguien decidió hablar.

Palabras fuertes para alguien que solo se ah aprovechado de naruto-kun – dijo Hinata bastante molesta – ¡¿usted que sabe de él?! ¡no es mas que una mujer avariciosa y engreída que solo se aprovecha de los demás! ¡No tiene nada que decir acerca de naruto-kun usted no es nadie y muy pronto se dará cuenta de a quien se ah estado refiriendo como bestia, zorro y semejantes, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando se entere!, lo siento sakura pero no me puedo aguantar más el escuchar o ver como tratan a naruto-kun.

No, no, tranquila – respondió sakura con una gota en la nuca – la verdad si se pasó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos tras las palabras de Hinata, en especial hiashi quien no creía que su tímida hija pudiera ser así de valiente. Por otro lado, naruto estaba sorprendido por ver a Hinata defendiéndolo, eso le daba alegría.

¡Maldita niña, hiashi, vigila como le enseñas a tu hija o si no!…

¡¿O si no que?! – dijo el líder hyuga callando de golpe lo chillidos de la rubia revoltosa.

La madre de sakura solo pudo maldecir por dentro.

Bien, bien – naruto empezó a hablar para tratar de calmar la tención del lugar – no hay por qué alterarse, verán – dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria - están aquí porque hay algo que tenemos que contarles, ya que son las personas en las que más confiamos – dijo señalando a sus tres amigos – por un asunto de suprema importancia – dijo extrañando todos los que no sabían nada del tema – pero antes.

Naruto se detuvo de su explicación para tomar el kunai de su padre y la sartén de su madre. Cuando Fugaku y hiashi vieron esa sartén supieron al instante de quien era y sintieron escalofríos que movió un poco su estoica mirada, recordando y sintiendo nuevamente a esa peli roja que tanto terror les daba, y no mejoro cuando volvieron a voltear a mirar el arma homicida favorita de esa loca peli rija que tanto los maltrato en su juventud.

Naruto tomo en cada mano los objetos y cerro los ojos concentrándose, y al abrirlos… sus amigos y todos ahí estaban sorprendidos por ver en los ojos del rubio una forma nueva, pues ya no estaban los ojos azules como el océano, sino más bien unos ojos plateados con anillos alrededor de la pupila, o lo que parecía una, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por que lo mostrara y los demás por ver al mas grande doujutsu de todos, veían en el rubio al legendario rinnegan en todo su esplendor.

¿Esos son… - pregunto impactado el padre de sakura

Creo que si… - dijo hiashi tragando saliva al también verlos

Bueno, ahora…

Dijo naruto para después cerrar los ojos nuevamente mientras todos veían como los objetos brillaban de color plata, luego naruto abrió los ojos para decir:

Ya los encontré

Dijo para después dejar las cosas en el suelo y haciendo instintivamente unas posiciones de manos para acabar diciendo.

Invocación pura del mundo impuro.

Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que vieron como delante de naruto se formaban dos luces azules, las cuales fueron creciendo cada vez más hasta empezar a tomar forma. Cuando las luces terminaron de brillar todos pudieron ver que frente a naruto estaban minato y kushina, pero había algo raro, estos no tenían su cuerpo, no, estos estaban aun rodeados de esa luz azul y su forma aunque distinguible, parecía como si de fuego estuvieran hechos, porque la luz se movía como tal en los bordes de ellos.

Eh? ¿dónde estoy? – dijeron minato y kushina.

Hola mama, hola papa.

Ambos miraron al niño que tenían en frente y abrieron los ojos cuando lo reconocieron.

¡Naruto! – gritaron ambos al ver a su hijo y yendo a abrazarlo, pero cuando lo quisieron hacer, estos lo traspasaron.

eh? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo kushina.

Jeje, tranquilos, por ahora son una manifestación de chrakra pero antes de que pregunten nada…

Ya lo sabemos – volvieron a decir los dos al unisonó interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo al rubio.

Que? – dijo naruto sorprendido (ya le tocaba a él también una)

Sip, te vimos desde el mundo puro – dijo minato sonriéndole a su hijo

Exacto, pero no sabemos los detalles, aunque sigue siendo sorprendente. – dijo kushina.

Vaya, eso es interesante, no sabia que eso se podía hacer.

Sip, lo vimos todo, te hemos estado vigilando desde que te dejamos solo, y, por cierto, lo sentimos en verdad. – dijeron ellos disculpándose de corazón con su hijo.

Y, por cierto – dijo kushina volteando a ver macabramente a mikoto y hiashi. – ¡¿no les dije que si algo me pasaba cuidaran de mi hijoooo?! – grito colérico la uzumaki helando la sangre de los dos, mientras estos balbuceaban.

Ku…kushi-chan yo si trate de ayudar a naruto-kun lo mas que pude, yo le llevaba comida y ropa a veces, y mandaba a itachi a que lo vigilara para ayudarlo enserio. – dijo riendo nerviosa y alzando las manos frente a su cara para que su difunta amiga no la atormentara desde el más allá.

Yo, em, bueno, veras, mi esposa murió y me deprimí, y no pude hacerle caso a tu hijo jeje, pero mandaba anbus del clan para que lo cuidaran debes en cuando enserio jeje, por favor en la cara no que soy actor -decía cada vez mas aterrado hiashi al ver como se formaba en la mano de kushina un sartén de chakra listo para golpearlo, y cuando este estaba a centímetros de hiashi, este se hizo bolita implorando por su vida, pero solo para que el sartén lo atravesara y que a hiashi no le pasara nada. Cuando hiashi se dio cuenta de eso se recompuso y se paro arrogantemente para decirle a kushina confiado.

Jajajajajaa, ahora que vas a hacer eh? ¡Kushi-baka!, no me puedes hacer nada ahora verdad? ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo marimacha asquerosa? Jajajaja – decía hiashi muy confiadamente, burlándose de la peli roja ahora que podía mientras esta solo mostraba frustración por no poder hacerle nada, sus cabellos de chakra de meneaban en el aire cual kyubii molesta mientras hiashi le enseñaba el trasero de espaldas dándole palmadas en el y sacándole la lengua a kushina mientras estiraba hacia abajo su parpado inferior. Todo esto mientras Hinata se palmeaba la frente y negaba con la cabeza al ver la infantil conducta de su padre.

¡Narutoo! ¡Hazme tangible pada poder masacrar a este infeliiiizz! – grito kushina ya enloquecida por la furia mientras todos los demás la miraban con gotas en la cabeza.

Mama, aunque quisiera no sé cómo hacer eso. – kushina solo podía morderse sus ropajes de chakra por la frustración mientras giraba como loca hacia todos lados – pero pronto te hare un nuevo cuerpo con mi rinnegan y te regresare a la vida, entonces si podrás hacerle lo que quieras.

dijo naruto haciendo parar los delirios de su madre y de hiashi en seco, sorprendiendo a ambos. Hisashi miraba con nerviosismo a kushina mientras aun estaba en esa ridícula pose, y kushina volteaba a ver macabramente a hiashi mientras pasaba su pulgar por su cuello y lo dejaba caer, su mirada era casi idéntica a la de naruto cuando estaba en modo kyubi imperfecto ya que a ella solo se le veían los ojos y la boca en un blanco demencial. El matrimonio uchiha también trago en seco al ver como su rival hiashi ya tenía los días contados, y lo peor es que probablemente a ellos también les tocara una parte de ese castigo.

Nadie sabia que decir al ver al orgulloso líder del clan hyuga perder así su postura, pero de entre todos, había dos personas que no podían creer lo que veían.

¿Ese es yondaime-sama? – pregunto en shock la madre de sakura mientras apuntaba a la figura hecha de chakra de minato.

Si es él, lo traje momentáneamente con un jutsu de mi rinnegan. – dijo naruto.

¡¿Entonces tu eres el hijo de yondaime-sama?!

Si el es mi hijo, ¿algún problema mebuki-san? – dijo minato mirando molesto a la mujer, pues él había visto como ella lo trataba, y francamente, odiaba a la mujer.

Yo… yo…

¿tú qué?

Yo… no lo sabía, minato-sama. -dijo en shock la mujer mirando al rubio hecho de chakra.

Bien ya es suficiente, estamos aquí por un asunto importante – dijo naruto finalmente recuperando la postura de todos – ya es hora de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer. Primero que nada les diremos lo más importante.

Todos lo miraron con un poco de seriedad ahora.

Nosotros venimos del futuro.

Dijo, y dejo nuevamente a todos impactados, pensando unos momentos en los que ni naruto ni nadie dijo nada, y después hiashi hablo:

Francamente, después de ver que tienes el rinnegan, esto ya no impacta tanto, pero, aun así, ¿podrías darnos una prueba de ello?

Mmmm, podría, pero… ya se, que mejor prueba que una donde ustedes mismos puedan verlo. – dijo naruto extrañando a todos.

Naruto miro a sasuke y el asintió. Ambos activaron un genjutsu con sus ojos y sumergieron a todos en él, incluidos los padres de naruto y sus amigas.

este es un genjutsu, les pido que no intenten romperlo, les mostraremos como fue nuestra vida hasta viajar en el tiempo, así que, si tienen preguntas, al final por favor o arruinaran la historia.

Naruto, sakura, sasuke y Hinata les mostraron sus vidas desde su niñez hasta el final de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi. Todos vieron la vida de sus hijos/hermano durante todo lo que pasaron, ya que naruto y sasuke les dieron control a las chicas en el genjutsu estas pudieron también mostrarles a sus padres su vida. Todos vieron con atención los recuerdos de los chicos, el examen genin, los exámenes chunin, la invasión a konoha, la masacre huchiha, esto último dejo en shock a todos pero aun mas a itachi, esto lo dejo horrorizado, los recuerdos continuaron y vieron el entrenamiento de naruto con jiraija, la huida de sasuke, la invasión de pain, y toda la cuarta gran guerra ninja hasta el enfrentamiento de sasuke contra naruto.

Todos quedaron impactados y sorprendidos por los recuerdos de los chicos. Mikoto y fugaku abrazaron a sasuke e itachi porque estaban muy dolidos por la vida del pequeño en sus brazos, tristes por ver como sus acciones provocaron el odio de sus dos hijos y que por ese odio que ellos causaron hubieran orillado a que se mataran entre ellos, prometieron que su orgullo estúpido ya no los lastimarían, que cambiarían el clan de ser necesario. Minato y kushina también abrazaron anaruto, estos estaban en su forma normal pues en el genjutsu podían hacerlo al solo estar ahí sus conciencias, se disculparon por todo el dolor que le causaron a su hijo y sintiéndose también orgullosos por en quien se había convertido su hijo. Hiashi estaba arrodillado frente a Hinata disculpándose por todo, pues el había visto a través de los ojos de su hija el pésimo padre que había sido. Mebuki y su esposo también abrazaban a sakura dolidos y muy orgullosos por lo que su hija había logrado, mira que ser aprendiz y aun superar a una sannin, también estaban arrepentidos por cómo habían tratado a naruto, cuando vieron como a pesar de todo el dolor que naruto sufrió pues el se los mostro, a pesar de eso el jamás se rindió e incluso protegió la aldea del líder de esa siniestra organización, no sabían como disculparse al darse cuenta de que habían estado maltratando al más grande héroe que jamás había tenido la aldea y eso desde el día en que nació, todos lloraban y estaban alegres al mismo tiempo, muy orgullosos, mira que pelear contra una diosa y vencer, si, no podían estar mas orgullosos, en especial la familia namikaze y uchiha, que sus hijos fueran la reencarnación de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos, en verdad que sus vidas habían sido bastante difíciles pero aun así, aquí estaban, dispuestos a arreglar todo.

Salieron del genjutsu e inmediatamente mebuki y su esposo se acercaron a la familia namikaze.

Naruto-san, no, naruto-sama, por favor, acepte nuestras mas sinceras disculpas, se que no merecemos su perdón, pero por favor discúlpenos, estamos muy arrepentidos de como lo tratamos en verdad, y también sentimos el odio que le hemos tenido a kyubii-sama – dijeron los dos de rodillas ante el rubio menor.

No se preocupen, los perdono, ahora que lo saben espero que nos ayuden a poder evitar todas estas tragedias que se presentaron, que nos ayuden a evitar ese dolor.

Dijo naruto inclinándose ante todos, y sus amigos al verlo siguieron su ejemplo. Todos miraron con sonrisas al cuarteto de infantes.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, minato y kushina se despidieron de naruto y regresaron al mundo puro por ahora, porque naruto había prometido traerlos a la vida, pues él había visto como madara había sido revivido en la guerra y pensaba que también lo podría hacer el.

Naruto iba caminando junto con Hinata y su padre al complejo hyuga porque hisahi había invitado a naruto a almorzar, ya que estuvieron un buen rato dentro del tsukuyomi de sasuke y naruto, pues al ver la vida de ellos en el genjutsu le tomo un gran aprecio a naruto, pues vio como en la ultima parte de sus anteriores vidas ellos dos se habían confesado sus sentimientos y el aunque aún estaba un poco celoso por su princesa, también aceptaba que ellos dos se querían y quería probar y conocer mejor a naruto antes de darle su bendición, eso y que aún tenían 7 años, es decir ni siquiera estaba Hinata en su vida fértil, primero tenia que educar a su hija y de paso a naruto ¿por qué no?

Naruto-kun ¿Qué hiciste para traer de vuelta a tus padres? – dijo una sorprendida Hinata llamando la atención del rubio y preguntando lo que hace un rato no pudo.

Eh?, bueno veras, cuando tu estabas en el tsukuyomi infinito el viejo sabio invoco a muchas personas muertas, pero no eran edo tensei, y se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo jeje.

**¿Se te ocurrió? **– dijo una voz en su cabeza

"Bien, bien, me sugirieron" – respondió mentalmente el rubio.

Oh ya veo, entonces así pudiste invocarlos, eso es grandioso – dijo Hinata muy animada y parando en el último instante.

Eh? ¿Sucede algo hina-chan?

Eh? -hinata se ruborizo un poco al escuchar el cariñoso nombre que naruto le dio – eh pues, bueno, - decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos – me preguntaba si también lo podrías hacer con mi madre.

¿Cómo? – dijo naruto sorprendido, pero reflexivo a la vez – mmmmm, supongo que sí, para el rinnegan no hay límite, ni siquiera en la muerte, así que supongo que podría, pero aun necesito acostumbrarme a usarlo, además de no saber bien los requisitos para ello, ¿recuerdas cuando nagato revivió a todos los que había matado durante la invasión de pain?

Si lo recuerdo – contesto muy atenta Hinata mientras hiashi también prestaba atención a la conversación, si había la posibilidad de recuperar a su esposa, entonces no pondría ninguna objeción para que Hinata se quedara con naruto. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, en esa ocasión el pudo hacerlo pero solo con aquellos en los que su cuerpo pudiera retener un alma, es decir, los que todavía tenían la fuerza para vivir, sinceramente no creo que un cadáver putrefacto pueda albergar un alma, y también fue por eso que madara pudo revivir, por que su cuerpo de edo tensei se lo permitió, pero no creo que te agrade la idea de quitar una vida solo para recuperar la de tu madre. Así que francamente, no estoy seguro de como puedo traerlos a la vida otra vez. –

hiashi ya estaba planeando usar a un espía o criminal para tomar su vida por la de su esposa, el convencería a naruto de ello. Hinata se asustó un poco a pensar en eso, pero entonces pensó:

Naruto-kun, y ¿no podrías crear un nuevo cuerpo para ellos? Vi en tus recuerdos que una habilidad del rinnegan era la capacidad de crear cosas

La pregunta tomo a naruto desprevenido, pero cuando se detuvo a meditarlo exclamo.

¡Hinata-chan eres un genio! – grito naruto abrazando repentinamente a hinata y haciendo que esta se sonrojara furiosamente, pero con una sonrisa de alegría y riendo en el proceso, esto para diversión de hiashi.

¡Voy a entrenar mi rinnegan, voy a descubrir todas sus capacidades, y veras que pronto tendremos de vuelta a nuestros padres!

Exclamo naruto antes de entrar al complejo hyuga, sacándole sonrisas a hinata y su padre. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba los susurros de los aldeanos que se topaban mientras caminaban por la aldea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, es que a mi no me gustan los capítulos cortos jeje, y bueno, estoy pensando subir un capitulo especial de san Valentín, de hecho será algo especial y bueno… ya lo verán jeje.

De nuevo muchas gracias, son geniales y lo saben.

Bueno yo me despido, hasta el 14 chaooo :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.

Esta vez si que me esforcé por hacer este capítulo, espero lo aprecien. Y nuevamente quiero agradecerles por el apoyo, en verdad ustedes son geniales, y bueno, em… ya no se me ocurre que mas meterle a la intro. Coman frutas y verduras, yyyyyyy bueno ya, que lo disfruten: D

Todos los derechos de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a sus respectivos estudios, por favor, apoyen al original.

Capítulo 4: Comparte tu dolor conmigo

-En el complejo Hyuga-

Naruto estaba almorzando con Hinata y su padre en el comedor principal de la mansión Hyuga, los sirvientes traían los alimentos hacia la mesa mientras ellos conversaban de manera que nadie se enterara de lo que recientemente había descubierto el líder del clan anfitrión.

-y bien Naruto cuéntame, ¿cómo planeas vivir de aquí en adelante? – pregunto Hiashi.

-mmmm, bueno, planeo mantenerme haciendo algunas misiones rango D, no puedo solo ir con el anciano a decirle que me dé "eso".

-ya veo, ¿planeas conseguirte un lugar mejor para vivir que lo que tienes ahora cierto?

-sí, me gustaría poder vivir mas dignamente jeje, aunque claro que nada comparable a lo que es esta gigantesca y hermosa mansión por su puesto – dijo Naruto con una risa nerviosa pero amigable.

-hmp – hiashi bufo una sonrisa tras la respuesta del chico – pues mas te vale que así sea, no dejare que tengas a mi amada hija en una pocilga como la que tienes en estos momentos – termino con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos niños se pusieron rojos y se agacharon con vergüenza, los miembros del clan que estaban ayudando y que estaban escuchando la conversación abrieron los ojos con espanto al oir que su líder estaba permitiendo que su primogénita y heredera se fuera con un ajeno al clan, y mas aun, con el paria del pueblo, no, esto era inconcebible para ellos, pero lo único que podían hacer era seguir escuchando.

Naruto se recupero de su sonrojo y puso cara seria ante el líder Hyuga.

-le prometo que buscare y are todo lo posible para darle a Hinata-chan todo lo mejor que este mundo pueda ofrecer, porque incluso esta lujosa mansión no es apta para contener la belleza que es ella -sentencio el uzumaki dejando perplejo a su futuro suegro.

-mas te vale que así sea entonces – dijo hiashi dejando a Hinata cada vez mas roja con cada palabra de la conversación que tenían los dos hombres que más amaba ella.

\- eso me recuerda – dijo hiashi – ¿qué piensas hacer para llevar a cabo tu misión?

-planeo entrenar todo lo que pueda, buscare adelantar cursos en la academia para obtener misiones más rápido y junto con eso experiencia, necesito ser lo mas fuerte posible para poder protegerlos a todos, ya no quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa, y si planeo convertirme en Hokage y proteger este mundo, necesitare todo eso y más – dijo Naruto con determinación.

-ya veo, siendo así, cuando eso suceda, te aseguro que contaras con el apoyo de los Hyuga, el clan mas fuerte de la aldea – dijo hiashi inflando el pecho y seguro de sus palabras, pues ahora sabia que el chico frente a él se convertiría en alguien muy (sino es que el más) influyente en el futuro.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Hinata lo veía y soltaba pequeñas risitas y con una gota en la nuca por las palabras de su padre.

-en ese caso, me gustaría presentarle una propuesta – respondió naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Qué clase de propuesta? – respondió hiashi intrigado

Hinata solo se quedó expectante creyendo saber cual era la propuesta de naruto.

-esta ya se las había hecho al clan uchiha, o bueno al líder del clan, y planeo hacérsela a todas las cabezas de clanes posteriormente, me refiero a prestarles el poder de mi bijuu.

Hiashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y cuando pregunto el cómo, naruto le mostro lo mismo que le enseño a Fugaku, pero pese a la sorpresa hiashi se quedó con una duda.

-entiendo como funciona, pero ¿cómo exactamente planeas que mis hombres lo usen cuando tu no estés? – pregunto con duda hiashi.

-eso era también lo que yo me preguntaba, y fui pensando eso todo el camino a l casa uchiha, pero tuve mi respuesta cuando vi mi estómago.

\- ¿tu estomago? – pregunto hiashi con una ceja alzada.

-si, dígame, ¿Qué se usa para que un humano pueda portar un bijuu? – pregunto naruto alzando un dedo y con actitud de profesor.

-eh? ¿Pues un sello… no? – preguntaba hiashi con el ceño fruncido, pero cambiando su expresión a sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto le quería decir, y francamente, el estaba impactado con la inteligencia del niño.

-jeje, veo que ya se dio cuenta, pues si, efectivamente, el fuinjutsu es un arte poco explorada y con posibilidades infinitas, si estoy en lo correcto solo bastaría con crear uno con capacidades de recepción que captaran la frecuencia del que tengo yo en mi estomago para así usar un poco del poder de Kurama – decía con orgullo el niño, al parecer tener la parte yin del sabio le había dado también un aumento en sus capacidades cerebrales o eso parecía.

Hiashi solo asentía con la cabeza aun en shock, pues lo que el niño le decía era que prácticamente el solo podía aumentar abismalmente las fuerzas de konoha solo con ese sello que el planeaba repartir a los clanes, era un enfoque completamente nuevo de usar a los jinchurikis, honestamente el sería un tonto si no aprovechara tal oportunidad.

Hinata solo veía con estrellitas a naruto impresionada por la idea que se le había ocurrido, ella acababa de aumentar aún más su admiración por su rubio si eso era posible.

-me impresionas chico - le dijo hiashi – y estaré encantado de aceptar tu oferta para cuando tengas ese sello listo – expreso hiashi con orgullo del que probablemente sería su futuro yerno, lo mismo que Hinata, pero entonces esta recordó.

\- padre – hablo Hinata por primera vez en toda la plática – ¿me dejarías ir con naruto-kun a dar un paseo por la aldea al terminar de almorzar?

Hiashi miro un poco dudoso a su hija por su petición tan entusiasta.

-no es que tenga problemas, pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina y alegre Hinata?

-si Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto naruto igual de extrañado y un poco apenado por la petición de Hinata, la cual azoto las manos en la mesa en el momento de preguntar, eso los hizo asustarse un poco.

-eh? ¿No lo recuerdas naruto-kun? -dijo ella sorprendida.

-eh? ¿recordar que exactamente? -naruto ahora estaba más intrigado.

\- ¡que hoy es tu cumpleaños!

Dijo dejando caer la bomba. Su respuesta causo dos reacciones, la primera de sorpresa que fue en la que hiashi se quedó atrapado, y la segunda de tristeza, la cual tuvo naruto después de salir de su estupor. El recordaba que de camino hacia aquí habían visto muchos puestos de dulces y carpas como si de un festival se tratara, y ahora recordaba porque, era el festival del kyuubi, era 10 de octubre, el viejo sabio los había traído exactamente 10 años atrás y dado que la guerra acabo el día de su cumpleaños el también regreso el mismo día, solo que en esta época todavía no salía la gente de su odio, el recordó eso y entonces con tristeza y seriedad hablo.

-no Hinata.

-eh? – dijo la peli azul sorprendida por la respuesta de naruto.

\- hoy no es un buen día para que me vean contigo – decía naruto mirando hacia abajo con su cabello tapando su vista.

-¿Qué, por que no? – dijo ella asustada

-hoy es el festival de kyuubi, estamos a un año de iniciar la academia, y en este tiempo los aldeanos todavía guardan un gran rencor hacia mi, su celebración es por el cuarto Hokage que acabo con el kyuubi según ellos, pero a su vez ellos saben que esta dentro de mi, estoy seguro que hoy intentaran secuestrarme otra vez, recuerdo que en este día un grupo de aldeanos y ninjas me habían llevado al bosque de la muerte a torturarme, los aldeanos con palos, cuchillos y lo que tuvieran, y los ninjas con jutsus, principalmente del tipo katon.

Hinata abrió los ojos con terror al escuchar eso venir del rubio, y ella comprendió las razones de su amor platónico ahora casi correspondido.

-en ese tumulto de gente había ninjas de todos los clanes, ahora lo se.

Hiashi frunció el ceño indignado por creer que sus hombres hicieron o aran mas bien daño a un pobre niño.

-algunos hyugas para encontrarme cuando yo trate de esconderme, inuzukas para rastrearme, naras para mantenerme inmóvil en el bosque para que yo recibiera de lleno las apuñaladas y jutsus, aburames que drenaban mi chakra para que yo no pudiera defenderme, yamanakas que aun cuando físicamente ya estaba molido, entraron en mi mente para torturarme ahí, lo mismo que los uchiha con sus genjutsus.

Hinata estaba llorando desconsolada mirando hacia el suelo y hiashi también estaba mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido en claro enojo, preguntándose como había sido tan ciego y tonto como para no darse cuenta en el futuro del que su hija venia.

-es por eso que no es buena idea que hoy vengas conmigo, te agradezco por tus buenas intenciones, pero bueno… esto se puso incomodo, lo mejor será que vuelva a…

El rubio no termino de hablar porque fue envestido por un abrazo de Hinata que lo tumbo en el suelo mientras esta lloraba, naruto estaba impactado por la acción de la Hyuga, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra ella hablo.

-ya no más – dijo en tono débil.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Hinata?

-ya no mas -dijo un poco mas audible pero aun débil.

-hina…

-¡ya no más! -grito ella alzando su mirada para ver a naruto con tristeza y valentía al mismo tiempo – ¡ya no dejare que nadie te haga daño! – naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar eso – ¡no permitiré que nadie te lastime, tu eres un héroe, tu fuiste quien los protegió en ese entonces al ser el recipiente de kyuubi y aun hoy lo haces, aun hoy los proteges! ¡tienes la fuerza para defenderte, pero aun así no los quieres lastimar!

Los Hyuga que escuchaban la conversación abrieron los ojos al escuchar que probablemente habían sido descubiertos y aun mas al escuchar que el mocoso zorro podría defenderse.

\- ¡si ellos no pueden ver la bondad en ti y si no pueden ser razonables con su odio entonces no merecen tu perdón ni compasión!, ¡tú eres alguien hermoso, la persona con la lama más pura que jamás conocí! ¡no mereces sufrir, no mereces ser castigado ni tratado como un arma o algo que no debió de haber nacido!, ¡ya no quiero verte sufrir, ya no quiero verte llorar más!, ¡ya no quiero que contengas tu dolor, no quiero que me protejas de tu dolor, no quiero que me apartes de ti!, ¡quiero estar contigo, quiero compartir tu dolor, quiero aliviarlo, quiero sanarte de él!, ¡si la gente no puede ver la maravillosa persona que eres, allá ellos!, ¡tu no necesitas de ellos, ellos necesitan de ti, no tienes que sufrir más, porque si tu sufres, entonces yo sufriría aun mas al verte en esa soledad! – decía Hinata ya no pudiendo contener las lagrimas de tristeza por la persona que amaba – vine contigo para eso ¿no es así?, entonces cumpliré con mi misión también, te sacare de esa soledad, ¡si ellos quieren hacerte algo tendrán que pasar por encima de mi primero!, ¡si ellos quieren lastimarte tendrán que pasar por mi primero!, y cuando eso pase, ¡los voy a hacer pedazos! – exclamo Hinata con toda la ira contenida que tenia y con la tristeza que sentía al ver que su amor quería enfrentar todo solo – te amo, así que por favor no me pidas que me aleje, porque no lo voy a hacer, y primero tendrán que matarme… porque no permitiré ya mas nunca… que te hagan llorar.

Finalizo la Hyuga con determinación, besando a naruto con sus pequeños labios para sorpresa de naruto y de su padre quien rápidamente retomo su compostura mientras sonreía de lado por ver la determinación de su hija. Naruto solo abría mas los ojos con incomodidad, sorpresa, tristeza, angustia, y finalmente rompiendo a llorar por las palabras que jamás nadie le había dedicado. Siempre que se referían a el era como monstruo o bestia, en los mejores casos como arma, pero nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por el cómo lo había hecho Hinata, el tenía sus dudas, pero ahora entendió que si alguien lo amaba, era ella.

Naruto la abrazo en un punto de las palabras de Hinata no queriendo soltarla y cuando ella lo beso, el solo puso sorprenderse, no era que el beso fuera perfecto y con experiencia, no, eran los sentimientos detrás de el lo que lo hizo disfrutarlo el tiempo que duro mientras ambos lloraban. Cuando Hinata se apartó de él, volvió a hablarle, haciendo que naruto esta vez definitivamente se rompiera y no pudiera aguantar las lagrimas por la felicidad de tener a alguien que le diera tanto amor, el recordaba la vez que Iruka le dio un regalo a su cumpleaños 16 cuando nadie más lo recordó, era un sentimiento similar el que sentía en este momento. Naruto solo lloro intentando ocultarlo, pero fracasando estrepitosamente todo mientras hiashi los veía con una mirada tierna y comprensiva. Los miembros del clan tras escuchar las palabras de su heredera se replantearon la jugada que planeaban hacerle al rubio, sintiéndose un poco mal ahora. Hinata abrazo a naruto con amor como si de una madre se tratara con una sonrisa sincera mientras hundía a su rubio favorido en su pecho de 7 años tras haberle dicho lo último que le quería decir con una sonrisa aun bañada en lágrimas:

-y es por eso, que hoy, quiero darte el mejor y mas feliz día de tu vida.

Mientras narito aun lloraba en el pecho de Hinata, pero un poco más calmado, con una sonrisa ella le dijo:

-entonces, ¿quieres salir?

Naruto no dijo nada, solo asintió aun en pecho de Hinata. Hiashi no quiso arruinar el momento que ellos estaban teniendo así que no dijo nada sino solo hasta que ellos se apartaron.

Hinata tomo de la mano a naruto mientras aun estaban sentados y le dijo:

-por hoy no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger – le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna que hizo feliz a naruto y este solo asintió.

-tu no seras la única – dijo hiashi quien capto la atención de los niños en la habitación haciéndoles recordar que él también estaba ahí y sonrojándolos al saberlo.

\- ¿padre a que quiere decir? – pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

-me refiero a que yo también velare por naruto, pero para ello necesito saber si el está de acuerdo en esto que le quiero preguntar.

Naruto se termino de limpiar las lagrimas y miro extrañado y sorprendido al líder Hyuga poniéndole total atención

-naruto, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?

Naruto y Hinata abrieron los ojos enormemente cuando escucharon a hiashi hablar, ellos no lo podían creer, Hinata estaba estupefacta pensando en la posibilidad de tener aun más cerca a naruto mientras el rubio solo tenia una pregunta en su cabeza.

\- ¿usted…quiere…adoptarme? – dijo sorprendido y apuntándose a sí mismo.

-bueno…, supongo que si tú y Hinata piensan casarse algún día eso me convertirá en tu padre, ¿Qué mas da que sea ahora? – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una normal al dar su resolución.

Naruto bajo la mirada nuevamente, pero esta vez no había tristeza, esta vez tenía una sonrisa mientras nuevamente las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

-entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi hijo? -dijo hiashi con una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas sincera que Hinata había visto jamás en la cara de su padre.

Naruto de nuevo no dijo nada, solo alzo la vista y de un salto voló atreves de la mesa y abrazo a hiashi.

-¡si! ¡si! ¡siiii!

Grito naruto mientras hiashi reía abrazando a naruto y Hinata después también se unió al abrazo.

-tiempo después ese mismo día-

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por el festival del kyuubi tomados de la mano mientras un inseguro ko los seguía de lejos, el cuidador de la heredera Hyuga había sido advertido o mejor dicho amenazado por el líder de su clan, pues cuando escucho las noticias de que el paria del pueblo iba a ser adoptado por su líder ko no pudo aguantar su sorpresa eh inmediatamente protesto, pero hiashi se encargo de reprenderlo duramente advirtiéndole que dejara ese odio estúpido, y que viera mas allá, después de eso le ordeno vigilar a sus ahora dos hijos desde las sombras y que se asegurara que nada les pasara pero sin entrometerse en su paseo, todo mientras hiashi preparaba los tramites necesarios para la adopción de naruto. Lo que nadie sabia era que hiashi también iba a a buscar un regalo para dárselo a naruto cuando volvieran.

Así que ahí estaba ko, al margen y viendo con desaprobación a naruto tomado de la mano de Hinata.

-¿y a donde quieres ir Hime? – pregunto naruto

-jijiji, todavía me da un poco de vergüenza que me llames así – expreso con un rubor la Hinata.

-bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿con ese vestido te vez como una princesa de verdad – contesto naruto con pena viendo de reojo a Hinata.

-jiji, y tu también te vez bastante guapo naruto-kun -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna que dejo embobado a naruto cuando la vio.

Hiashi les había dado un kinomo y un yukata a cada quien para que se cambiaras las ropas llenas de lagrimas y se bañaran para ir a disfrutar del festival, a naruto le dieron uno de color negro y un aori de color naranja pues hiashi sabia que ese color le gustaba mucho a naruto, y a Hinata le dio un kimono purpura con un listón negro para sostenerlo en el abdomen y a ambos les dio zapatos tradicionales, Natsu Hyuga que fue la encargada de arreglar a Hinata no podía aguantar el sangrado nasal por ver a Hinata tan linda, y naruto menos pudo contener su sorpresa cuando la vio. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde cuando se fueron, pues hiashi paso un tiempo diciéndole a naruto todo lo que a su hija le gustaba, más por petición de naruto que otra cosa.

\- se te van a meter las moscas jiji - expreso Hinata con diversión al ver la expresión de naruto.

-oh, jejeje, es que en verdad estas muy linda – dijo naruto dándole un critical hit a Hinata.

A Hinata le exploto la cabeza sacando vapor de ella mientras se tambaleaba al caminar, tanto que parecía una borracha con la mirada perdida que tenía, e esto naruto solo rio por ver a Hinata aún más linda.

-moo, naruto no es justo – dijo Hinata haciendo pucheros.

-jejeje, lo siento, lo siento, es solo que me gusta ver esas reacciones tuyas jeje.

-hmp, sigue sin ser justo – dijo Hinata volteándose molesta hacia otro lado

Naruto se acercó a ella besándola en la mejilla.

\- ¿ahora te parece justo? – le dijo naruto con una sonrisa en su oído.

-dame otro y te perdono – le dijo una sonrojada pero feliz Hinata

Naruto la obedeció y pararon para mirar el primer puesto el cual era de lanzar aros a las botellas para ganar un premio. Cuando el dueño del puesto vio a naruto frunció el ceño, pero cuando vio a la heredera Hyuga tomado de su mano tubo miedo, pues si ellos dos eran cercanos tal vez podría tener problemas con el clan Hyuga, pero aun así no iba a dejar tan fácil al mocoso zorro en esto.

-¿qué quieren? – dijo secamente el hombre

Naruto iba a hablar, pero Hinata se le adelanto.

-que tono tan grosero, no le hemos hecho nada, si no nos quiere atender como se debe entonces no tenemos por que estar aquí, pero le digo desde ya que esto lo hare saber a mi padre -dijo molesta la Hyuga.

El hombre palideció entendiendo el lio que causo y volvió a decir:

-lo…lo siento, por favor disculpen no quería hablar así, me refería a ¿en qué les podía ayudar? -dijo nerviosamente el sujeto.

-denos un par de tiros – dijo naruto con una sonrisa saliendo de la sorpresa de ver a Hinata actuar tan seriamente.

El hombre miro a naruto de nuevo y resignado les dio los tiros. Naruto y Hinata se pararon en un banquillo que había para los niños y lanzaron los aros con ambas manos, claro que por su experiencia les atinaron a todos, dejando impactado al hombre.

-fe…felicidades, ¿qué quieren como premio? – dijo nervioso

-¿qué quieres hime?

-mmmmm – decía Hinata mirando los premios y con el índice en la barbilla – quiero el león.

El hombre bajo el león de la mitad de tamaño de la niña y se lo dio, ellos le pagaron o mejor dicho Hinata, ya que el tipo le quería cobrar de mas a naruto, y se fueron.

-gracias naruto, es muy bonito – dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla a naruto.

-no, no hay de que – dijo sonrojado mientras volvían a caminar por el festival – sabes, es curioso como nuestra relación a avanzado tanto en un solo día jeje

-bueno, si jeje, pero creo que es mejor así ¿no crees?

-si supongo, aunque jamás había visto ese lado tuyo tan fiero jeje – dijo rascándose la mejilla.

-em, bueno, no lo hago por que quiera, no me gusta insultar o agredir a la gente, pero si se trata de ti, no puedo evitar molestarme por ver como te insultan, lo siento. dijo sonrojada y apenada.

-no, no es algo de lo que debas disculparte, al contrario, te agradezco, a pesar de todas estas molestias tu aun sigues a mi lado, ese es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me puedes dar. – dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó más a naruto.

-pero me pregunto, ¿a donde se fue la tímida Hinata? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-eh?, pues bueno… me di cuenta que si quería hacerte feliz no podía seguir siendo tan tímida, si no me arriesgaba un poco no podría acercarme a ti como a mí me gustaría – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera y le regresara la sonrisa con un pequeño beso (aparentemente a él también había perdido la timidez)

-naruto, tu tampoco eras así de directo jiji -dijo Hinata con diversión tras ser besada con naruto.

-eh? Em, bueno, no sé por qué será jeje, tal vez el chakra del viejo sabio tenga algo que ver jeje, desde que me dio la parte yin me siento un poco mas perspicaz y atento, tal vez también me haga ser mas abierto o algo así jeje – dijo, dejando sorprendida a Hinata.

-ya veo, entonces es por eso…

Hinata no termino de hablar por que naruto la arrastro a un puesto de rollos de canela que, si el recordaba bien, hiashi le había dicho que era la comida favorita de Hinata.

-deme dos por favor – pidió naruto al dueño del puesto, quien al verlo con su cliente mas nuevo y a la vez la mejor no dudo en darle al niño su petición.

-claro, aquí tienes, y aquí tiene señorita Hyuga – dijo el hombre

-gracias señor – respondió ella con una sonrisa

Los niños se fueron a una banca a sentarse a comer sus rollos a gusto.

-wow, saben bien – dijo degustando el rollo de canela.

\- ¿verdad que si? – dijo Hinata también alegre comiéndose el suyo.

-sip, aunque entre esto y el ramen, sigo prefiriendo el ramen.

-bueno, a mi me gustan mas los rollos de canela, el ramen es bueno, pero no tanto como los rollos de canela – dijo con aires de maestra la Hyuga.

-lo dice la que se acabo mas de 40 tazones de ramen en el último concurso – dijo naruto con una risa traviesa.

-eh? Em, bueno… - Hinata no encontraba otra excusa más que sonrojarse

Ambos se voltearon a ver y rieron muy fuerte como hace tiempo no lo hacían, y al terminar de comer…

-vamos Hinata, vamos a ver que más hay – dijo naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata y corriendo a los puestos.

\- ¡naruto espera! – dijo Hinata riéndose

Los dos pasaron toda la tarde de puesto en puesto disfrutando y comiendo en los puestos, ambos se divertían en especial naruto pues esto para él era un regalo de kami al pasar tan alegre su cumpleaños, honestamente aun las cosas malas en las disfrutaba pues Hinata regañaba y amenazaba a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que lo insultara u ofendiera, si, naruto se sentía como lo que en realidad era, un niño. Hinata y naruto lo pasaron genial, y ambos se habían divertido mucho, pero tenían que llegar a casa de Hinata en algún momento, y cuando estaban en la puerta.

\- ¡este día fue el mejor de todos! – exclamo el rubio – te lo agradezco hime.

-no, no es nada naruto-kun, me alegra que lo disfrutaras, yo también me la pase muy bien contigo.

-gracias hime-chan, bueno, creo que llego la hora de despedirnos por hoy -dijo naruto con una sonrisa frente a Hinata ya en la puerta del complejo Hyuga.

-naruto-kun si lo deseas puedes quedarte a dormir aquí por hoy – decía Hinata preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su rubio, ya que aun recordaba las palabras que naruto había dicho durante el almuerzo – ahora eres un miembro de la familia, ahora este es tu hogar, quédate por hoy – pidió Hinata suplicante haciendo uso del jutsu monstruoso que igualaba sino es que superaba al jutsu que acababa con los kages el temible jutsu sexy de naruto, este era el terrible ojos de cachorrito no jutsu.

Naruto no pudo combatir a poderoso jutsu y no tuvo más opción que aceptar, pero en eso apareció hiashi detrás aun lado de los niños, el cual regresaba de sus actividades del día.

-ella tiene razón naruto, mira – el Hyuga le mostro un pergamino el cual al desenrollarlo vio que se trataba de los papeles de adopción, lo que quería decir que naruto era oficialmente miembro del clan Hyuga.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se acerco para leer el papel mas de cerca y no creyendo lo que veía, empezó a sollozar.

-gracias, en verdad gracias, de veras

-no te preocupes hijo, ahora ve a recoger tus cosas de valor a tu viejo apartamento y regresa porque de ahora en adelante este será tu nuevo hogar.

Naruto sonrió y asintió furiosamente con la cabeza mientras Hinata también se mostraba alegre.

-en seguida voy y regreso, muchas gracias hiashi-sama – dijo el rubio.

-si, date prisa, y llámame padre desde ahora ¿está bien?

-claro que si – contesto alegre naruto.

-naruto-kun ten cuidado, por favor regresa rápido – le pidió temerosa la Hyuga.

-no te preocupes hime – hiashi alzo una ceja al escuchar el apodo que el rubio le dio a su hija – volveré en seguida, bien te veo pronto.

Y así salió corriendo el rubio tras haberle dado a Hinata una de sus ya muy famosas sonrisas uzumaki marca registrada. Hiashi tomo a su hija y entraron los dos al complejo Hyuga.

-en casa de naruto-

Naruto entro en su departamento y empezó a meter todo lo que tenia de valor en una mochila, ya que no era mucho en realidad, el solo podía hacerse ideas imaginando como será su nueva vida con Hinata y su ahora padre, el estaba muy emocionado y perdiéndose en sus fantasías no se dio cuenta cuando termino.

-bien, yo creo que esto ya es todo, hora de volver.

Naruto cerro la puerta de su apartamento y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba con rumbo hacia el complejo Hyuga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-en el complejo Hyuga-

Hinata estaba sentada en el comedor cenando con su padre mientras Natsu alimentaba a la pequeña hanabi con papilla

-y bien, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita? – pregunto hiashi mientras tomaba te.

Hinata se sonrojo por la pregunta de su padre.

-no, no fue una cita – dijo tímidamente.

-mjm, y yo soy un uchiha – contesto hiashi sonriendo.

\- ¡papá! -contesto Hinata con un puchero.

-jajaja, es bueno que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien.

-bueno, el siempre me a dado fuera y valor, me salvo muchas veces.

Hiashi asintió sabiendo a lo que su hija se refería hablando de la guerra.

-pero… -hablo Hinata – me alegra mas verlo tan alegre padre – decía Hinata mientras sonreía.

El comentario sorprendió a hiashi.

-bueno, si, después de verme mi reflejo que lo que probablemente seria y en lo que me convertiría… supongo que fue mejor decidir ver lo que tengo, y disfrutar de ello. – Hinata solo asentía a su padre sin interrumpir – y cuando vi lo que ese chico haría, bueno, pensé en que si el no se atoraba en lo malo que le pasaba menos tenia por qué hacerlo yo. Su determinación es grande, la mas grande que jamás eh visto, el que a sufrido durante toda su vida, jamás se rindió ni dejo que la oscuridad lo consumiera o lo cegara como a mí, el continuo luchando, viendo lo positivo en todo pero sabiendo que también había cosas negativas a su alrededor, sin embargo no se dejo influenciar por ello, y si me comparo a el, bueno, me da vergüenza el pensar que yo me rompí con el primer gran dolor que tuve, cuando el a soportado doto eso y mas y aun así puede seguir sonriendo.

Hinata solo sonreía con las palabras que su padre decía mientras veía al lago patio ya oscurecido, el cual reflejaba la luna en él.

-se que su destino será grande, y quisiera ser yo quien lo ayude a llenar hasta el -exclamo en voz pasiva hiashi.

Natsu Hyuga solo escuchaba las palabras que ambos se decían entre sí, entendiendo muy poco de ello pero no queriendo interrumpir nada de ello, no, ella estaba haciendo algo también, intentar que la pequeña hanabi no la llenara de papilla y lograr que se la comiera en lugar de aventarla con la boca, ella podría jurar que la niña en sus brazos se burlaba de ella. Natsu casi acababa de alimentar a la pequeña hanabi sin ser manchada por esta, pero…

-¡HIASHI-SAMA! – grito Ko quien entro abriendo la puerta de golpe y asustando a hanabi.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! -pregunto hiashi consternado por el comportamiento de Ko

\- ¡es naruto, el fue capturado por una turba de personas que lo atacaron y se lo llevaron!

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijeron al unísono hiashi y Hinata

\- ¡¿Cómo…

-estaba vigilándolo como me ordeno, pero antes de poder darme cuenta 5 chunin lo ataron con hilo ninja y se lo llevaron junto con una turba de civiles, según vi iban en dirección hacia el bosque de la muerte, ya que eran 5 chunin y probablemente mas entre la gente no pude hacer nada, mi mejor opción fue venir a avisarle – termino Ko de dar su rápido informe.

-maldición, trae a todos los miembros del clan que puedas y sígueme – dijo hiashi saliendo de la mansión y con rumbo hacia naruto

Ko hizo lo que le ordenaron y fue rápidamente a ayudar a su líder.

-con naruto-

\- "mierda, sabia que esto pasaría, debí de haber ido por mis cosas mañana" – pensaba el rubio maldiciéndose por no poder hacer nada

-**te lo dije cachorro** – hablo Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-**¿quieres que los queme? **-dijo matatabi.

-no, eso arruinaría el que me hubiera dejado capturar.

-no puedo creerlo – dijo saiken

Flashback no jutsu.

Naruto se dirigía hacia el complejo Hyuga después de recoger sus cosas en su mochila de viaje.

-**Cachorro siento varias presencias** – dijo Kurama.

-"si yo igual" – contesto naruto.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer naruto?** – le pregunto son goku.

\- "lo único que puedo hacer es apretar el paso sin exagerar, pero si me alcanzan lo único que puedo hacer es dejarme capturar, de lo contrario levantaría demasiadas sospechas, y eso es lo ultimo que quiero ahora, aun no es tiempo, y si uso mas chackra del necesario no solo los tendré a ellos, sino también a los anbu y al viejo, y no quiero eso"

\- **lo entendemos, pero ¿dejaras que te pase lo de la última vez? ¿permitirás que te hagan lo que quieran?** – cuestiono Kurama enojado por recordar el maltrato hacia su contenedor.

-desgraciadamente es todo lo que pudo hacer.

A cinco cuadras del complejo hyuga naruto fue interceptado por 5 hombres que aparentaban tener rango chunin y se abalanzaron contra naruto este solo peleo como un niño normal lo hubiese hecho, y fue rápidamente capturado y dejado inconsciente o eso pensaban los chunin, en un tejado apartado ko veía esto con su byakugan activado y evaluando la situación decidió informarlo lo más rápido posible a hiashi.

Flashback kai.

Los ninjas habían llegado a una parte del bosque de la muerte y arrojaron a naruto en medio de una turba enfurecida y colérica que los esperaban.

En otro lado hiashi corría como loco junto con sus hombres más confiables detrás de él encontrándose en el camino con Fugaku y su familia los cuales parecían regresar del festival junto con sakura quien iba muy junta a sasuke.

-hiashi ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Fugaku extrañado del comportamiento de hiashi

-¡unos malditos se llevaron a naruto hacia el bosque de la muerte para torturarlo! – dijo hiashi colérico por tan estúpidas personas.

Fugaku y su familia captaron rápidamente la situación

\- ¡¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos rápido! -exclamo Fugaku

hiashi asintió y rápidamente todos se dirigieron hacia naruto. Sasuke estaba extrañado de lo que estaba pasando e itachi se maldecía por no haber cuidado hoy a naruto. Cuando todos llegaron al lugar vieron a muchas personas riendo como locas y alzando sus antorchas, cuchillo, machetes y demás armas hacia el cielo mientras festejaban aparentemente gritando.

\- ¡lo hicimos! ¡por fin matamos al demonio!

\- ¡eso le enseñara a ese demonio que nosotros somos más fuertes que el!

\- ¡eso te pasa por nacer escoria! ¡pero ahora ya estás muerto jajajajaja!

Eran los comentarios de las personas que estaban juntadas en circulo rodeando algo, cuando hiashi y Fugaku vieron que era, quedaron horrorizados.

Naruto estaba tirado en medio de todos con la piel quemada, una buena parte de su cabeza sin cabello de forma irregular posiblemente arrancado a la fuerza, con sus extremidades dobladas hacia donde no debían hacerlo y su torso y abdomen lleno de cuchillos, kunais, shuriken y demás con cortadas y sangrando por todas partes, y para rematar, estaba acostado encima de una punta de un fuma shuriken que lo atravesaba, el mismo estaba clavado verticalmente en el suelo. Ahí yacía colgado de espaldas naruto.

Mikoto vomito al ver la escena, sakura estaba horrorizada, sasuke sorprendido y airado, itachi con ganas de matarlos a todos, hiashi y Fugaku no estaban mejor, todos iban a arremeter contra los malditos bastardos que le habían echo eso a naruto, pero…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!

Se escucho

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGG!

Se volvió a oír cuando de pronto todos los que estaban alrededor de naruto salieron volando en todas direcciones con una fuerza tal que incluso rompieron algunas ramas y troncos del bosque, algunos clavados con sus propias armas en los troncos y otros con sus extremidades aplastadas, todo después de escuchar un lamento de dolor cual jamás habían oído.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!

La familia uchiha junto con sakura, hiashi y sus hombres apenas esquivaron los cuerpos de las personas que salieron volando, mientras escuchaban nuevamente un grito gutural.

-¡CHIBAKU TENSEI!

Los ya mencionados tuvieron que sostenerse de donde pusieron porque una fuerza poderosa los estaba atrayendo o mas bien jalando del suelo hacia arriba. Mientras buscaban sujetarse de algo vieron como los cuerpos de las personas que fueron desplazadas empezaron a ser elevadas con mucha velocidad hacia un punto especifico en el cielo, muchos animales y arboles también fueron arrancados junto con grandes extensiones de tierra, al mirar el lugar hacia donde todo se dirigía vieron una enorme esfera hecha de todo lo que había arrastrado esa poderosa fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGRRRR!

Se volvió a escuchar, y un segundo después, esa esfera exploto estruendosamente, haciendo eco en toda la aldea, pues esa cosa fácilmente igualaba sino es que superaba el tamaño del monumento Hokage.

Todos en la aldea empezaron a entrar en pánico mientras que hiruzen sarutobi miraba el acontecimiento desde su ventana en la torre Hokage, pero cuando exploto, rápidamente llamo a sus anbus y se dirigió al lugar de la explosión.

Cuando todo paso, los que aun estaban presentes miraron nuevamente y algo agitados hacia donde estaba naruto, con intención de ver si se encontraba bien después de todo eso. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el, no pusieron aguantar la sorpresa, haciendo que sus ojos casi se desorbitaran cuando vieron a naruto aun tirado y en el mismo estado de antes, pero siendo rodeado en todo su cuerpo por una luz verde, la misma que provenía de los labios de Hinata quien estaba desconsolada llorando encima del rubio.

Todos estaban estupefactos viendo como esa luz hacia que naruto regresara a la normalidad, sus extremidades se acomodaban, su cabello crecía de nuevo, su piel también se regeneraba, incluso su sopa era arreglada que era aun la que hiashi le había dado. Todo por la luz verde que lo envolvía y la cual parecía provenir de los labios de Hinata quien aun estaba llorando a mares en su pecho tras curarlo por completo.

Los que estaba expectantes se acercaron a ver mejor lo que pasaba y hiashi hablo-

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?

A el le dolía ver a su hija de esa forma, pero su sorpresa superaba momentáneamente a su preocupación, y eso no mejoro cuando Hinata lo miro y alzo la cabeza.

-Hinata… tu…

-¿qué es eso? – pregunto mikoto.

-increíble – susurro itachi.

Sasuke y sakura también estaban en shock viendo a Hinata aun llorando a mares, pero eso se calmó cuando…

-auch… ¿Qué paso? -dijo naruto algo adolorido e intentando pararse mientras todos lo veían con alivio aparente.

-¿pero qué… mis heridas, como.. – sus palabras fueron calladas cuando volteo a ver a Hinata.

-Hinata tu… - dijo naruto sorprendido al igual que todos – tienes…

No termino de hablar pues fue envestido nuevamente por los abrazos de Hinata, honestamente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos habían sido tan solo en ese día.

Al terminar el abrazo naruto beso a Hinata para sorpresa de sasuke y de sakura, todos querían hacer preguntas a Hinata quien los miraba tímida, pues su secreto ya había sido descubierto.

-así que eso paso cuando el hermano del sabio toco tu frente verdad? – pregunto naruto con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Hinata asintió tímidamente.

-genial, ahora no solo el dobe, sino que tú también me harás estar bajo tu sombra – se quejaba sasuke.

-no seas gruñón, deberías estar feliz por ella – le regaño sakura.

Mientras ellos discutían naruto se acercó más a Hinata besándola nuevamente, y apartándose solo un poco para mirarla mejor, el quería ver sus ojos, pues ya no estaban los hermosos ojos perlados que el adoraba, no, en su lugar estaban unos de color azul con un iris en forma de flores sobre puestas blancas, las cuales giraban en sentido contrario una de la otra.

-jeje parece que este viaje se acaba de hacer mas interesante. – expreso naruto sonrojando a Hinata con su sonrisa uzumaki marca registrada.

-Hinata… ¿que son esos ojos? – pregunto hiashi.

-eh? Em, pues, veras…

-las explicaciones tendrán que esperar – corto naruto de repente extrañando a todos – el anciano viene hacia acá y trae a un pelotón de anbus junto con el, tenemos que irnos ahora.

\- ¿el anciano? – pregunto Fugaku.

\- se refiera al Hokage, ¡vámonos¡- dijo sasuke y todos lo escucharon ya listos para irse.

-esperen, ¿naruto puedes levantarte? – exclamo sakura preocupada por su amigo.

\- si, no se preocupen, ahora hay que irnos, ¡pero ya!

Todos lo obedecieron y salieron del bosque de la muerte, solo para que momentos después llegara hiruzen con sus anbus.

Todos estaban ahora en al complejo Hyuga, ya habían descansado un poco y querían oír la explicación de Hinata, y esta empezó a hablar:

-pues, verán…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lo sé, lo sé, se los corto en un momento emocionante. Debo decir que no soy muy fan de este recurso, pero bueno que más da.

En fin, les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic, les pido que dejen sus reviews para que al leerlos yo pueda seguir motivado a hacer esto, aunque claro, lo hago más por diversión que otra cosa.

Bueno, yo me despido esperando verlos muy pronto. Chaooooo :D

Pd: nel, no, nunca, jamás pondré lemon en este fic, no por ahora al menos. Tiene 7 añitos no sean así, cochinos. Jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevooo.

Si, si, ya se que me tarde, pero no se preocupen, estaba preparando este capitulo por que la verdad no me gustaba lo cortos que estaban los anteriores. En este capitulo se pueden ver los primeron vestigios de lo que originalmente quería hacer, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. Creo que eso es todo, bien ya no los retraso, ya me dio hambre, y sed, ejem…

Renuncio a todos los derechos de los personajes usados en este fic, mismos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y estudios.

Capítulo 5: ¿Qué carajos?

Nos ubicamos en la mansión Hyuga, dentro de un cuarto con sellos de privacidad, después de una explicación de Hinata acerca de lo que todos en esa habitación habían visto.

-a ver si entendí, ¿el hermano del sabio de los seis caminos te dio todo su poder junto con su información de cómo usarlos, sin ninguna restricción y sin ningún riesgo, solo porque eras o más bien eres su heredera aquí en la tierra? – Fugaku pregunto parpadeando una y otra vez.

Hinata asintió a la pregunta que el líder uchiha le había hecho. Todos los demás aún seguían un poco sorprendidos, un poco porque después de todo lo que habían visto en los recuerdos de los chicos ya no podían sorprenderse tanto.

-dime Hinata-san – decía Itachi – hasta ahora ¿habías comprobado si podías activar tus ojos? – pregunto estoicamente el uchiha

Hinata parpadeo un poco y respondió.

-lo había intentado, pero hasta ahora no había tenido éxito en ello, pensé que con el tiempo se presentarían por lo que no le di mucha importancia. – contesto firme pero gentilmente la heredera Hyuga.

-ya veo – contestaba Itachi – y dime ¿puedes activarlos a voluntad ahora?

-eh? Bueno, creo que sí.

Hinata activo sus nuevos ojos de manera voluntaria, sus ojos cambiaban a medida que la sorpresa de todos volvía por ver el espectáculo que era el cambio de los ojos byakugan a los ojos del tenseigan como la pequeña Hinata les había dicho que se llamaba.

-ahora si puedo activarlos a voluntad, pero no entiendo por qué.

Itachi asintió y empezó a expresar lo que llevaba pensando desde hace un rato.

-creo que yo si entiendo el porqué de ello.

dijo, y todos en la habitación lo miraron con una ceja alzada, bueno, todos a excepción de un rubio, el cual estaba recargado en una pared por debajo de una ventana.

-ya que el que te dio ese dojutsu era hermano del hombre del cual descendemos nosotros, y dado el comportamiento de todos los dojutsus de esa cadena de descendencia, creo que es seguro decir que la experiencia de ver a Naruto en ese estado desencadeno el despertar de tus ojos, así como a nosotros nos pasa con el sharingan y al sabio le paso con su rinnegan, según lo que nos mostraron en el genjutsu de la mañana.

Todos excepto el rubio lo vieron como si acabaran de descubrir a un genio milenario en Itachi. Hinata se agacho al recordar lo que les hizo a esas personas, y honestamente ella no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado, ella no quería matarlos, lo que hizo lo hizo en un arranque de ira, pero por el otro, ella no quería que nadie lastimara a naruto-kun, y si ella era sincera consigo misma, ella lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuera necesario por proteger a naruto. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso, había algo en su mente que no encajaba en la ecuación, y al no encontrar opciones que le contestaran sus dudas, ella decidió tomar la repuesta directamente del que podía dársela.

-naruto-kun – Hinata llamo al rubio y este movió sus ojos hacia ella aun de manera estoica dándole a entender que ella tenía su atención, y sabiendo eso, ella continuo - ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Pregunto Hinata, pausando sus palabras para poder escuchar la repuesta de su amado, el cual respondió después de dar un suspiro.

-porque no quería llamar la atención, el plan era que solo nuestras familias podían conocer nuestro secreto, no quería que nadie supiera de nuestras capacidades para que no hubiera tantos cambios en la historia, porque de ser asi no podríamos predecir lo que pasaría después, ahora mismo nuestra ventaja era el conocer el futuro, y quería preservar todo lo posible la línea temporal, al menos hasta la graduación de la academia, porque fue desde ahí donde más tendríamos que actuar.

Hinata asintió, lo mismo que todos entendiendo las intenciones del rubio, que, de hecho, no era un mal plan, el querer llevar el tiempo como a ti más te convenga era definitivamente el mejor curso a seguir.

-espera – Sasuke interrumpió entendiendo todo lo que naruto dijo excepto una cosa – ¿dijiste era?

Naruto suspiro asintiendo.

-bueno, ese era el plan original…pero ahora eso parece que ya no podrá ser – dijo mirando seriamente al uchiha y luego al cielo a través de la ventana.

Hinata bajo su rostro con tristeza porque había frustrado los planes de su amor, después de un día tan maravilloso ella tenía que arruinarlo, ella no podía evitar reprenderse mentalmente haciendo gala de su baja autoestima otra vez. Esto fue notado por naruto, quien al ver la expresión de Hinata decidió hablar.

-Hinata-chan, esto no es tu culpa – dijo haciendo que la Hyuga lo mirara lentamente aun con culpa en sus ojos – no hay nada por lo que te debas sentir así, de hecho, te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado, eso fue lo mejor.

La Hyuga lo miraba con un rostro suplicante, aun sintiendo culpa y vergüenza.

-¿lo dices en serio naruto-kun? ¿no te molesta que te haya causado problemas? – dijo con clara desconfianza.

Naruto no contesto a su pregunta, el solo abrió los brazos y dijo.

-ven aquí hime.

Hinata se acercó arrastrándose lentamente hacia él pues aún estaba sentada, y cuando llego a él, naruto la abrazo, y Hinata le contesto de la misma forma.

-no te preocupes hime, de haber sabido que tú te sentirías así los hubiera acabado yo mismo, no necesitas disculparte, al contrario, soy yo quien te pide perdón, no pensé en tus sentimientos a la hora de tomar aquella decisión.

Decía mientras hundía a Hinata en su pecho y está a la ves negaba moviendo su cabeza, rozando su frente en el pecho de naruto al hacer eso.

-no te preocupes naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió levemente terminando en pocos segundos su abrazo con Hinata.

-bueno, ¿puedo confiar en que nadie de aquí dirá nada de lo que vio hoy verdad?

Pregunto el a todos los presentes

-te doy mi palabra de que nada saldrá de nosotros – dijo Fugaku seguido del asentimiento de su familia.

-lo mismo va por mí y mis hombres, se los hare saber – dijo hiashi.

-bien, muchas gracias – dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron con leves sonrisas también, y sakura hablo tras pasar la conmoción anterior y queriendo amenizar el ambiente tan tenso hizo una pregunta.

-naruto, dime una cosa, ¿sabes usar bien tu rinnegan?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio, el cual parpadeo un par de veces antes de contestar.

-mmm, no mucho, se cuáles son sus habilidades porque nagato me las dijo y las vi cuando luche contra pain, pero no, no lo eh usado mucho que digamos, digo, apenas llevamos un día aquí.

-mmmm, ya veo – respondió sakura – ¿y tú Hinata, sabes usar bien el tenseigan?

-eh? – ella también fue tomada desprevenida aun cerca del rubio – bueno, mi ancestro hamura me mostro todo lo que se podía hacer con el tenseigan pero no lo eh experimentado de primera mano todavía más que el camino deva que use hoy, porque bueno, apenas lo desperté también.

Sakura asintió mientras todos la veían con duda.

-¿Por qué les preguntaste eso? – dijo sasuke con curiosidad.

-bueno – contesto ella – es que tengo una duda, si no saben cómo usar o controlar su rinnegan y tenseigan, ¿Dónde van a entrenarlos?

Dijo y todos abrieron los ojos reconociendo la importancia de la pregunta, pues era verdad, si ellos entrenaban en cualquier campo de entrenamiento rápidamente se expondrían ante todos y ni siquiera el bosque de la muerte era una opción ahora, pues ni así evitaron la vigilancia del Hokage, además de que no podrían practicar nuevos jutsus ni desarrollar su potencial completo pues de hacerlo seguro destruirían el campo de entrenamiento en donde estuvieran y eso solo significaba una cosa, que no podrían mejorar, y se verían obligados a estancarse para no arriesgarse a llamar más la atención.

Todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos acerca del problema y nadie supo dar una respuesta, pero entonces sasuke dijo:

-oye dobe, ¿qué te parece entrenar en otra dimensión?

Todos se le quedaron mirando y naruto le dijo:

-me estás diciendo que le contemos a kakashi-sensei para que nos teletransporte a su dimensión personal y entrenemos ahí? – respondió naruto preguntando algo que a sasuke lo dejo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No, em, no es mala idea tampoco de hecho… -se detuvo pensando un poco pero rápidamente lo descarto. – pero no me refería a eso, te pregunto porque tal vez puedas imitar o copiar la técnica de kaguya, esa que nos causó tantas molestias al teletransportarnos a otras dimensiones, porque si de casualidad pudieras hacerlo bien podrías encontrar una donde pudiéramos entrenar a gusto, y en caso de que no, podemos usar tu opción con kakashi.

Termino de explicar y naruto parpadeo perplejo unos segundos, lo mismo que todos.

-bueno, creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Dijo naruto para seguido activar el rinnegan dejando sorprendidos a todos nuevamente con la imponente presencia de esos plateados ojos. Naruto intento hacer la técnica de sus ojos tomando como referencia el kamui de su sensei y después de unos segundos intentándolo y mirando a un punto especifico en la habitación lo logro.

Todos veían como una especia de humo negro se formaba en una esquina de la habitación y sorprendidos vieron como también este crecía, abriéndose y dejando ver en su interior, pues el portal que naruto había creado era del tamaño aproximado del niño, pero siguió creciendo hasta que prácticamente todos podían pasar sin problemas si así lo quisieran.

Todos se asomaron guardando su distancia pues no querían caerse por accidente y vieron un mundo amarillento y verdoso del otro lado, sasuke y sakura rápidamente avisaron a naruto.

-ese es el mundo del mar de ácido, cambia a otro – dijo sakura.

Naruto la escuchó e hizo que el portal se contrajera para abrirse nuevamente dejando a todos maravillados por la técnica. Se volvieron a asomar y esta vez fue sasuke quien hablo.

-ese mundo está lleno de lava, prueba otro.

Y así siguió naruto por unos minutos abriendo portal tras portal, en ese momento el rubio agradecía las vastas reservas de chakra que los 9 bijuus le concedían, porque podía decir que era realmente cansado abrirlos, para el, era el equivalente a hacer 10 mil clones de sombras. Los mundos que todos veían eran prácticamente inhabitables pues después del mundo de ácido y de lava surgió otro de pura agua pero esta estaba hirviendo, luego otro de puro hielo, luego uno donde no veían nada, y así siguió, incluso creían que había abierto un portal al sol porque no veían más que fuego por todos lados y un resplandor sin igual, el cual solo podían comparar con el sol, era una bendición que las llamas no pudieran atravesar el portal porque de lo contrario ya estarían fritos. En resumen fue como un juego familiar.

-siguiente – dijo sasuke.

-siguiente – dijo hiashi.

-siguiente – dijo itachi.

-next – dijo mikoto

-nel la que sigue -dijo sakura

-¡aaaaaa yaaa!, ¡decídanse de una vez! – grito naruto ya frustrado por la escena que el juraba solo hacían para fastidiarlo.

-espera naruto-kun – dijo Hinata asomándose al último lugar.

-¿al fin se decidieron? – dijo naruto esperanzado

-aún no, espera – dijo itachi arrojando un kunai perezosamente a través del portal y viendo como rebotaba en el suelo del otro lado con mucha más fuerza de la que itachi había usado.

-bien ahora… - siguió itachi haciendo un clon de sombra, este se dirigió al portal para atravesarlo mientras todos lo veían expectantes.

El clon salto en el portal cayendo a un lado del kunai, y al hacerlo rápidamente tubo que sostenerse con sus manos y rodillas ya que fue arrastrado de golpe hacia el suelo en cuanto cayo.

-¿y bien? – pregunto Fugaku inclinándose de pie con una mano en la barbilla asomándose.

-parece que todo aquí esta desierto, para donde mires solo hay una extensión blanca, y me siento mucho más pesado de lo normal, diría que tiene varias veces la gravedad normal – dijo el clon asomándose detrás del portal en la otra dimensión y viendo también una extensión blanca sin fin – si, solo hay eso, no parece un mal lugar, la gravedad extra podría hacer un resultado mucho mejor que los sellos y pesas de entrenamiento y claro que combinados seria aún mejor.

Dijo y todos asintieron. Itachi disipo su clon, pero rápidamente dijo:

-naruto has un clon de sombra y envíalo ahí, hazlo correr con su máxima velocidad por toda esa extensión por una hora y al terminar dile que vuelva a abrir el portal, necesitamos ver si es capaz de abrirlo en donde sea y de regreso aquí, así como en otros lados de tu selección, en resumen, necesitamos saber si puedes controlar el lugar donde aparecer con tus portales, y si no, necesitamos saber que tanto te puedes alejar.

Naruto asintió y creo un clon ya consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que le dio suficiente chackra para ello, el con salto, entro en su modo ashura y sabio de los seis caminos y se dispuso a correr a todo lo que daba.

El naruto original cerro el portal y se dispuso a descansar un rato, hiashi les ofreció te a todos pues ya era tarde, pero necesitaban ver como salía el experimento por lo que nadie se quería ir aún.

\- ¿se les antoja un poco de té? Tengo algunos muy buenos, podemos tomarlos y relajarnos mientras esperamos.

Todos le iban a asentir para aceptar su oferta cuando notaron una leve distorsión en la habitación. Todos miraron que era y se dieron cuenta que u portal se abría en el mismo lugar donde se había cerrado el primero.

-parece que tu clon no aguanto mucho ese lugar – le dijo itachi a naruto ya sabiendo las condiciones del lugar por experiencia de su clon, por lo que no culpaba al chico.

-sí parece que si – contesto naruto confundido.

El portal se abrió y el clon dio un paso atravesándolo, el sudor era claro en el clon al desactivar el modo ashura.

-¿Qué ocurrió, no te dije que corrieras durante una hora? -dijo molesto el rubio original

-¡¿Qué?! ¡eso hice, corrí como loco una hora entera, estoy seguro de que recorrí tanta distancia como para atravesar todo el continente elemental varias decenas de veces! – contesto el clon con los ojos en blanco reclamándole a su creador.

Todos estaban desconcertados y confundidos. Naruto aún estaba escéptico así que decidió disipar al clon, solo para que seguidamente se sorprendiera al recibir sus recuerdos y confirmar que efectivamente, el clon había obedecido a la perfección.

-no, es verdad, mi clon corrió durante una hora exacta y abrió el portal después. – dijo naruto sorprendido por los recuerdos del clon.

-¡¿Qué, pero si solo pasaron como 10 segundos?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?! – decía sakura antes de ser interrumpida.

-no, esto es perfecto – dijo sasuke – esa dimensión no nos lastima, tiene la gravedad aumentada varias veces e incluso el tiempo pasa diferente, según lo aprendido una hora en esa dimensión solo son 10 segundos aquí, si, es perfecta para entrenar.

Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante la resolución del uchiha menor y entendieron sus palabras.

-¡esto es genial! – exclamo naruto – ¡nuestra propia dimensión para entrenar! ¡es increíble! – dijo tomando a Hinata de las manos y comenzando a saltar como chiva loca por todo el cuarto.

-haciendo los cálculos, podemos decir que podríamos entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día, eso nos daría una tremenda ventaja sobre todos, ¡concuerdo con naruto ciertamente es increíble! ¡shanaroooo! – exclamo sakura elevando un puño al aire, siendo contagiado por la chiv… ejem… por naruto.

\- solo eso, con el debido entrenamiento uno podría acostumbrarse a las condiciones de esa dimensión, y entonces podría llevarme una mesa, una pluma y terminar todo mi papeleo en segundos! ¡Muajajajajaja!

Fugaku decía mientras poco a poco abría los ojos cada vez más y enloquecía alzando las manos hacia el techo como si estuviera cargando algo con ambos brazos.

-¡solo imagina las posibilidades muajajaja! -seguía diciendo, esta vez frotándose las manos como científico loco mientras se encorvaba y ponía una sonrisa sádica y bastante macabra.

-"cielos, ya ni gaara" – pensaba naruto con una gota en su nuca ya calmándose por ver a fugaku.

Mikoto golpeo en la cabeza a su marido y sasuke la de sakura por estar haciendo escándalo en casa ajena. Cabe decir que al ver esto Hinata se sorprendió y volteo hacia naruto con la misma expresión dándole también un golpe de carate en su cabeza. Todos se rieron mientras naruto se sobaba cómicamente llorando con lágrimas anime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado un año desde que los cuatro chicos habían regresado al pasado, en ese tiempo se dedicaron a entrenar duro para afinar y perfeccionar sus técnicas y estilos dentro de "la dimensión del tiempo" como ellos le habían llamado. Sasuke le había enseñado a naruto todo lo que sabía del sharingan e incluso Fugaku le dio acceso a la biblioteca del clan uchiha, ya que naruto tenía en rinnegan no había razón para no dejarle entrar, claro que con una medida de seguridad, pues naruto no iba como tal, no, el usaba una transformación de sasuke para que los guardias pensaran que sasuke iba solo con un clon o simplemente iba el solo transformado en sasuke, y ya dentro de ella naruto hacia decenas y decenas de clones transformados de sasuke para devorar rápidamente todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía la biblioteca uchiha. Lo mismo hacía con la biblioteca del pueblo, solo que esta vez transformado en civiles cualquiera, lo único por lo que alguien podía sospechar de él, seria por el repentino aumento de visitantes en la biblioteca.

Cuando el Hokage supo esto quedo maravillado con la inteligencia del niño, y como él sabía por boca de naruto que hiashi le había enseñado el jutsu de transformación y el de clones de sombra no tenía nada que reprocharle al niño, ya que se le dijo que hiashi al saber que naruto Denia dentro al kyuubi no creía que representara gran peligro enseñarle el jutsu clones de sombra por sus grandes reservas de chackra. Hiruzen supo entonces que había tomado la decisión correcta al haber permitido que hiashi adoptara a naruto, pues al principio se mostró con negativa pero luego de que hiashi lo amenazara con retirar su clan de konoha el Hokage no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar ante la extremista y exagerada amenaza del líder Hyuga.

Naruto había transmitido toda la información que recolectaba a Hinata por medio de la técnica de Hamura con la cual él le paso los conocimientos a Hinata antes de regresar en el tiempo y esta a su vez se la había enseñado a él. Naruto vivía feliz en el complejo Hyuga bajo el ala de hiashi quien no le exigía nada al rubio pues desde que naruto se había mudado con ellos el ambiente se volvió más y más tranquilo, sin tanto estrés y sin tanta tención. Al principio los ancianos del clan se negaron rotundamente a captar a naruto como parte de su clan e incluso habían motivado a los miembros de la rama principal a menospreciar y a agredir aún mucho más al pequeño rubio. Cuando hiashi se enteró de esto encaro a los ancianos de su clan y les dejo bien claro quién era el que mandaba, dejándoles bien grabado que el líder era él y que no permitiría tal ofensa contra su hijo adoptivo. Hiashi reprendió a su clan amenazándolos con sellar a que todo aquel que tratara mal a naruto con el sello del ave enjaulada, claro que esto solo trajo más ira hacia el rubio pero tras pasar los meses se dieron cuenta que no era tan malo y ahora tras un año de llegar al clan sabían perfectamente que naruto no era el kyuubi sino su cárcel, y esto debido a que a los 6 meses de estar naruto en el clan Kurama le pidió a naruto hablar con hiashi, así que naruto se lo informo y este nerviosamente acepto, entonces naruto hizo un clon para que Kurama lo usara y conversando con el líder Hyuga llegaron a una buena amistad entre los dos, pues Kurama le había dado las gracias por cuidar de naruto como lo había hecho, y los demás miembros del clan al ver esta interacción entre su líder y la bestia reconsideraron su opinión sobre naruto.

Su relación con Hinata también había crecido pues el siempre procuraba pasar tiempo con ella, y cuando estaban entrenando en la dimensión del tiempo ambos daban todo de si, siendo los mejores amantes pero a la vez grandes rivales.

Sasuke había ayudado a naruto a dominar por completo su rinnegan y posteriormente naruto ayudo a Hinata con su tenseigan, sakura también había incrementado su fuerza y conocimientos en ese tiempo. Entre ocasionales comidas con Hinata y hiashi, y también sin olvidarnos de la pequeña Hanabi, hiashi felicitaba a naruto y Hinata por sus progresos, siendo el testigo de primera mano del poder de sus dos hijos del futuro porque ocasionalmente el iba a entrenar con ellos, y fue gracias a eso que se dio cuenta del potencial que no podía ver antes en su hija, pues ella había creado numerosas técnicas capaces de grandes destrucciones e incluso había creado una capaz de neutralizar su técnica más poderosa, sus 64 palmas, ella lo había llamado otro trigramas 64 palmas protectoras, hiashi se maravillaba con los logros de sus hijos y sin darse cuenta, el entrenamiento con sus hijos lo habían vuelto mucho más fuerte, pasando de ser un jounin de rango A, a uno de rango S. Fue en una de esas comidas en donde hiashi le sugirió a naruto el aprender fuinjutsu, pensando en que tal vez él podría convertirse en un buen maestro de sellos, teniendo en cuenta que él era un uzumaki por lo que el fuinjutsu seguramente se le daría natural y que además su padre había sido uno de los mejores maestros de sellos en konoha, él estaba seguro que naruto destacaría en esa área, y él se lo hizo saber al rubio.

Naruto tomo la idea de hiashi muy personal por lo que él le menciono, y se dispuso a estudiar todo lo que puso sobre fuinjutsu, pero desafortunadamente, lo que había sobre el arte del sellado en las bibliotecas de konoha era muy pobre, sin embargo, el no renuncio a su meta, porque él quería enorgullecer a sus padres y honrar a su clan aprendiendo el arte del sellado.

Fue por esa determinación que los bijuus decidieron ayudarle, ellos le comentaron de un lugar donde antes vivían los uzumakis, le habían sugerido que el fuera allí para buscar todo lo que tuvieran de fuinjutsu, pero cuando llegaron a través de un portal, se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrar todo destruido, él le preguntaría al Hokage más tarde sobre ello, no, él le exigiría respuestas. Pero de mientras naruto creo unos cuantos millares de clones y los mando a buscar todo lo que pudieran encontrar y recolectar. Tardaron una semana en recolectar todo, entre armas, pergaminos, sellos, libros, investigaciones, arte, y todo que aun podía usarse. Él mandaba a sus clones a diario a estudiarlo en la dimensión del tiempo, tuvo que pasar una semana en cama porque él había usado todo el chakra de los 9 bijuus para crear unos cuantos miles de clones que aguantaras todo un año en la dimensión del tiempo para que estudiaras todo lo que pudieran lo que había recolectado de uzushiogakure, cuando los creo tuvo un extraño agotamiento de chakra, y tuvo que ser llevado por Hinata a quien le había enseñado como usar los portales para que ella lo llevara a su casa luego de dejar estudiando a los clones, y digo su casa porque naruto y Hinata se mudaron a los 8 meses de haber llegado a ese tiempo a la mansión namikaze sin que nadie excepto hiashi, sasuke, sakura y sus padres lo supieran, llegaban a ella por medio de los portales y como la mansión tenía ya de por si sellos de barrera y de henges como genjutsus no había necesidad de ocultarla más, fue ahí donde Hinata recostó a naruto, en su respectiva habitación negando con la cabeza al hacerlo pues, si ya de por si el rubio tenía abismales cantidades de chakra no quería saber cuánto más crecerían ahora que se recuperara, pues era bien sabido que para que un shinobi pudiera aumentar sus reservas de chakra primero tenía que agotarlo casi por completo, para que al recargarse estas pudieran incrementarse.

Cuando naruto termino su entrenamiento son fuinjutsu llamo a todos los que sabían de su viaje a la dimensión del tiempo, y les entrego un sello especial que el mismo había creado combinando su conocimiento en sellos y sus poderes de creación con el onmyoton del rinnegan. El sello consistía en detener la edad del usuario en donde la tenía en el momento de colocar el sello. Esto maravillo a todos ya que, si bien acortaban el tiempo en sus entrenamientos, eso no quitaba que se vieran más grandes de lo que deberían, pues se suponía que naruto, Hinata, sasuke y sakura debían verse como niños de 8 años pero ya parecían de casi 9 años o más, por lo que este sello les facilitaba aún más las cosas.

Pero volviendo al presente. Ahora nos encontramos a una semana de que nuestro rubio comience la academia, por lo que justo ahora esta desayunando para comenzar con su entrenamiento del día o del mes para ser exactos.

Naruto termino de desayunar y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata para que pudieran entrenar juntos, pues ella ya había desayunado y en estos momentos se estaba cambiando con ropas más cómodas para entrenar, y a la vez terminaba de sellar los alimentos que comerían por ese mes.

Naruto recogió a Hinata una vez que ella estuvo lista, se colocaron los sellos de edad como itachi les llamaba y entraron juntos a la dimensión del tiempo, pero cuando el portal se cerró, ellos no creyeron lo que veían.

-¿que es eso? – pregunto Hinata.

-no tengo idea – respondió naruto igual de perplejo ante lo que veía.

-¿quieres ir a ver? – volvió a preguntar ella

-pues creo que no hay de otra – respondió el tomando su mano y caminando juntos hacia eso.

Ellos aparecieron con el portal dejándolos frente a lo que parecía una edificación con relojes de arena bastante grandes encima, y debajo una plataforma con escalones donde parecía haber aún más cosas.

-mira Hinata una nevera – dijo naruto sorprendido.

-aquí hay camas y baños – respondió Hinata igual de sorprendida.

-por aquí hay una cocina – siguió naruto

\- y por aquí hay unos cojines – respondió ella

Ambos niños miraban todo y se hablaban como si acabaran de descubrir el fuego, pero lo mas impactante de todo fue lo que Hinata encontró después.

-naruto-kun ven rápido hacia aquí -dijo ella bastante pasmada

-¿Qué sucede hime? -respondió naruto llegando rápidamente

Pero al llegar se quedó con la misma expresión que Hinata.

-¿una puerta? – dijo naruto con una ceja alzada y ladeando la cabeza - ¿Qué hace una puerta aquí?

-no se – respondió Hinata estando igual que su rubio – pero, ¿quieres entrar?

-mmm, no, lo mejor será que mande a un clon – dijo el par recibir un asentimiento de Hinata.

Naruto hizo un clon, abrió la puerta y entro en ella, pasaron las horas en los que los dos decidieron explorar más el lugar de mientras y naruto decidió que ya era hora de disipar su clon, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, la principal fue que…

-¿Qué sucede, que hay afuera? – pregunto Hinata al notar a su amor bastante sorprendido.

-es extraño, del otro lado hay un mundo diferente, hay construcciones similares a esta, pero es raro, apenas y pudo explorar algo mi clon porque al parecer la relación de tiempo entre este lugar y el otro lado de la puerta es la misma que la de nuestra dimensión.

Hinata se sorprendió por eso.

-¿crees que sea la verdadera entrada desde nuestro mundo? – pregunto ella fascinada.

-no estoy seguro, pero bueno, parece que no hay problema alguno con que entremos, o salgamos, no sé bien cómo funciona ahora.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita y tomo la mano de naruto para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando la pareja salió, vieron un pasillo que se extendía a los dos lados, sin saber por dónde ir solo tomaron caminaron por uno al azar, salieron a un plano con la misma plataforma que tenía la construcción en la dimensión del tiempo, la diferencia es que en medio de ella había palmeras plantadas en fila y aparentemente terminaba en la nada. Naruto se dirigió junto con Hinata al borde de la plataforma, pero cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en el cielo aparentemente, Hinata se volteo nuevamente hacia la construcción y le pregunto a naruto que si quería verlo más ampliamente, él le asintió y ambos entraron en sus modos chakras, naruto en su modo ashura y Hinata en su modo chakra tenseigan el cual era muy parecido al de naruto, ambos saltaron un poco y se elevaron en el aire para volar sobre el monumento y así poder verlo completo.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver donde estaban parados, pues se trataba de una especie de construcción que era soportada solo por una columna que parecía ser muy delgada para el gigantesco lugar que sostenían, confirmaron que efectivamente estaban en el cielo.

Ellos regresaron a la construcción y decidieron que su curiosidad los guiara. Ellos empezaron a adentrarse en la construcción con intención de explorarla, pensando que quizá ese podría ser su nuevo lugar secreto, los niños reían y corrían mientras exploraban, fantaseando en voz alta con la idea ya bien metida en sus cabezas, metiéndose de puerta en puerta viendo todo lo que había, pero a ambos se le paro el corazón cuando al intentar abrir una nueva puerta esta se abrió sola.

Los niños estaban esperando a que algo pasara, pero solo vieron a un hombre bastante moreno salir de la habitación, pero eso no hizo nada para bajarles sus sorpresas, es decir, el tipo era más moreno que los hombres provenientes de kumo, el tipo era gordo y moreno, pero de verdad moreno; era moreno, moreno, morado… y con ropa que jamás habían visto.

Ambos estaban expectantes sin hacer o decir nada, decidieron esperar a que fuera el hombre el que hiciera algo primero, pero para su sorpresa el hombre solo les hablo casi igual de sorprendido.

-¿unos niños? ¿Qué hacen aquí unos niños? – dijo con sorpresa en su rostro, o eso creyeron los niños ya que su cara nunca cambiaba su expresión.

-disculpe señor, no sabemos dónde estamos, pensábamos que aquí no había nadie – dijo Hinata respetuosamente.

-mmmm, ya veos, ¿pero de dónde vinieron ustedes? – contesto el

-em, pues salimos de una puerta por el otro lado del edificio – contesto naruto inseguro, pues no sentía presencia alguna del tipo, ni una firma de chakra por más mínima que fuera estaba seguro que el debería poder sentirla, pero de nuevo, no sentía nada del tipo enfrente de él.

-¿una puertas? ¿Cuál puertas? ¿podrias guiarme a esa puertas? -les pregunto

-por supuesto – contesto Hinata apretando la mano de naruto dándole a entender que no bajara la guardia.

-y dígame señor ¿usted vive aquí? – contesto naruto queriéndole sacar información al hombre.

-si, yo vivo aquí – dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a los niños, pero nada comparado con la sorpresa que tendrían tras escuchar lo que dijo después – vivo aquí sirviendo a kami-sama.

Los niños pararon en seco y voltearon impactados hacia el hombre con una sola pregunta.

-¿kami… - dijo naruto

-sama?... – dijo Hinata

-¿quiere decir que estamos en el templo de kami-sama? – pregunto naruto impactado.

-así es, este lugar es el templo de kami-samas – dijo el aun con su tenebrosa sonrisa.

-¿y usted es un ángel de kami-sama? – pregunto Hinata estupefacta.

-eh? Jejeje, oh no, yo no soy un ángel, soy solo el siervo de kami-samas, soy mr. popo. – contesto él.

Ambos asintieron, metidos en sus pensamientos y sin saberlo llegaron a la puerta, el hombre se sorprendió y les pregunto.

-¿salieron de aquí? – pregunto mr. Popo

-sí, del otro lado. – contesto Hinata

Los niños no sabían que hacer, no estaban seguros si decirle o no a mr. Popo sobre cómo llegaron ahí, pero antes de que el pudiera preguntarles el cómo, otra voz hablo.

-vaya, mr. Popo ¿tenemos visitas?

Los niños voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a un hombre de casi el mismo tamaño de mr. Popo, pero se volvieron a sorprender cuando vieron que el hombre era verde, con orejas puntiagudas, calvo y con lo que parecía ser antenas de insecto, ambos iban a preguntar pero…

-¡oh, señor kami-samas!

Ya, ya no podían aguantarse la sorpresa, los dos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas agrietando el piso al escuchar quien es el que estaba enfrente suyo.

-us… usted es… ¡¿usted es kami-sama?! – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo con clara sorpresa.

-jejeje si, lo soy – el respondió.

Ellos asintieron aun estupefactos, no sabían que decir así que solo se inclinaron respetuosamente.

-jejeje, no se preocupen por ello, ahora ¿por qué no me dicen como legaron aquí?

Los niños ya no pudieron mentir, es decir, ¡estaban enfrente de kami-sama por amor de… bueno… kami!

Le contaron todo sobre cómo llegaron ahí y al final él les dijo:

-mmm, ya veo, parece que su poder de transportación dimensional los trajo a este mundo a través de la habitación del tiempo, y veo que la usaban para entrenar, y por lo que me contaron, ustedes son una personas muy buenas de corazón, querer salvar a sus amigos y a todo el mundo, estoy seguro que el kami-sama de su mundo o dimensión estaría orgulloso de ustedes, es más…

Se pauso por unos momentos pensando.

-vengan con migo – dijo y mr. Popo y los niños lo siguieron sin vacilar.

-estas son las esferas del dragón, estas esferas pueden conceder deseos, ya que han pasado por mucho me gustaría concederles un deseo a cada uno.

Los niños estaban estupefactos, pero naruto hablo saliendo se su estupor.

-kami-sama, estoy honrado de su oferta, pero a diferencia de Hinata no soy digno de su bondad al darme este deseo.

-nada de eso, esto se lo han ganado, ustedes no lo saben pero mientras me contaban todo yo leía sus mentes, y vi sus vidas y como la han llevado hasta ahora – dijo teniendo a los dos niños sorprendidos otra vez – y soy yo quien les quiere dar este regalo, así que por favor acéptenlo.

Los dos niños asintieron y con sonrisas felices aceptaron la oferta de kami-sama. Kami-sama asintió también y con ayuda de mr. Popo saco las esferas a la explanada, las puso juntas en el suelo y grito.

-¡sal de ahí shenlong y cumple nuestros deseos!

Por quien sabe cuántas veces ya en la hora, los niños volvieron a abrir la boca con sorpresa al ver como el cielo se oscurecía mientras que de las esferas salía un resplandor que termino transformándose en un gigantesco dragón que se movía imponente en los cielos, para luego decir.

-¿qué desean? -dijo el gran dragón.

-ahora piensen muy bien que van a pedir – les dijo kami-sama con una sonrisa.

Los niños estaban pensando en qué pedir mientras se miraban entre sí, y pasados unos segundos Hinata dio un paso adelante hablando al gran dragón.

-disculpe, shenlong-sama – dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre, pedirás ya tu deseo? – dijo shenlong gustoso del honorifico con el que fue llamado.

-em, quiero preguntarle ¿si usted podría decirme cual es mejor deseo a pedir?

-podría pero solo si lo pides como deseo. – le contesto el dragón

Hinata se lo pensó si valía la pena pero al final lo decidió y sin vacilar dijo:

-sí, ese es mi deseo, quiero saber cuál es el mejor y más inteligente deseo a pedir.

-muy bien – contesto shenlong

Los ojos del imponente dragón brillaron en rojo mientras todos se sorprendían por el deseo de Hinata, la cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras recibir en su cabeza la información de shenlong. Hinata se dirigió hacia naruto y este le pregunto.

-Hinata ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no pediste nada para ti? desperdiciaste tu deseo – dijo con mirada preocupada.

-no, en lo absoluto naruto-kun, veras… - dijo susurrándole a naruto cual era el mejor deseo para pedir, a lo que naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sorprendido por la inteligencia tan grande de su querida Hyuga.

-¡ya veo, Hinata eres un genio, no, más que eso, te sales de las escalas! – dijo naruto elogiando y haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara con una sonrisa feliz de ser alagada.

Naruto se acercó al gran dragón y lo miro con mirada segura.

-¿vas a pedir tu deseo?

-si.

-ya veo, ¿y cuál es? - dijo shenlong ya sabiendo cual seria.

Naruto sonrió con confianza y grito.

-¡deseo tener tus poderes para conceder deseos!

Todos excepto el dragón y Hinata abrieron los ojos con sorpresa por la muy inteligente respuesta al dragón.

-muy bien – dijo shenlong haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y dándole sus poderes a naruto – ahora me despido – dijo para desaparecer volviendo a poner todo a la normalidad y haciendo que las esferas se elevaran para separarse y se alejaran todas en direcciones opuestas.

-mmmm, pues no me siento diferente - dijo naruto.

-Em naruto-kun ¿me concederías un deseo? -pregunto Hinata

-em espera hime, ¿kami-sama, no me dividiré en esferas cuando conceda un deseo verdad? – pregunto naruto con miedo al hombre verde.

-eh? Pues, yo creo que no, la verdad es que nunca nadie había pedido algo asi.

-naruto-kun creo que se cómo puedes controlar ese poder – dijo Hinata

-eh? ¿Como hime? – dijo naruto haciendo sonreír a Hinata.

-fácil, deseo que sepas todo acerca de tus nuevos poderes – le dijo Hinata sonriendo

-oh ya veo, bien – dijo naruto para después concentrarse en activar sus poderes y haciendo que sus ojos brillaran al igual que shenlong.

-increíble, ahora se todo acerca de este poder de los deseos, ahora conozco mis capacidades y limitaciones, el poder de los deseos depende del creador de las esferas, el dragón que concede deseos no puede exceder el poder de su creador, pero como a mí no me las dio kami-sama no tengo tal restricción, solo estoy limitado por mi anergia, como si agotara mi chakra, el deseo que me pediste me hizo gastar lo equivalente a 10 clones de sombras, y la cantidad de chackra para usar dependerá de la magnitud de los deseos.

Dijo dejando maravillados a todos, kami-sama ahora se preguntaba si fue buena idea lo que hizo.

Naruto volvió a hacer brillar sus ojos dando a entender que se concedió otro deseo.

-¿qué hiciste naruto-kun? – pregunto Hinata expectante.

-mmm, solo se me ocurrió que me gustaría saber la historia de nuestro mundo y el de este, y ahora mismo me estoy sorprendiendo de lo que se – contesto el rubio

-estoy muy sorprendido por los grandes guerreros de esta dimensión, aun con todo mi poder y el tuyo juntos no seriamos capaces de hacerle ni un rasguño a ellos, em lo mejor será que lo veas por ti misma.

Dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos y dándole la información que él tenía a Hinata, y esta abrió los ojos con inmensa sorpresa.

-es increíble, sinceramente no puedo acabar de digerir toda esta increíble información.

-nosotros somos simples humanos, pero ellos eran monstruos, transformación tras transformación, no tenían límites y si los tenían les valía, ellos lo superaban cada vez – seguía naruto hablando con sorpresa.

-sí, nunca podríamos siquiera aspirar a ese poder, no lo resistiríamos – decía Hinata sintiéndose un poco horrorizada al respecto.

-mmmm, sabes, ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, si alguien así nos atacara estaríamos perdidos, nuestro potencial no es ni por asomo comparable, pero… ¿no te gustaría tenerlo?

-¿de qué hablas? – respondió Hinata sorprendida por las palabras de su rubio

-quiero decir que, ahora puedo hacer casi lo que sea, si hago que nosotros pasemos de ser humanos a ser sayayines, ese límite ya no sería un problema.

Hinata abrió los ojos con su máxima sorpresa ante la idea.

-¿en verdad puedes hacer eso? – pregunto ella estupefacta.

Los otros dos ahí solo observaban expectantes lo que pasaba.

Naruto no respondió, el solo hizo brillar sus ojos haciendo que él y Hinata brillaran en una luz blanca, mientras brillaban sus siluetas parecían crecer un poco y una protuberancia crecía en la base de la espalda de cada uno. Al final el resplandor desapareció y ambos se mostraron casi iguales, pero eran más altos y cuando se vieron se quedaron hipnotizados mirándose entre sí, o más bien, mirando la cola de mono que les había crecido a ambos. Hinata estaba más avergonzada que nunca porque pensaba que naruto se veía super lindo con esa colita que le hacía aún más adorable, y naruto tenía la misma reacción, incluso se le podía ver un hilo delgado de sangre bajando por su nariz.

Kami-sama (o dende como ahora sabían que se llamaba el mencionado dios) les pregunto cómo se sentían, a lo que ellos reflexionaron un poco y contestaron que bien y mejor que nunca, y después Hinata pregunto.

-disculpe kami-sama, ¿podría darnos permiso para seguir usando la habitación del tiempo como la hemos estado usando hasta ahora? – pregunto ella con mirada suplicante con su lindura de niña de 8 años, aplicando una de las más temidas técnicas de todos los tiempos, los ojos de cachorrito no jutsu, si, ni los dioses se salvaban.

Dende les dijo que no había problema y que la usaran con toda confianza. Ellos agradecieron y respetuosamente se despidieron para entrar nuevamente en la habitación del tiempo con intención de entrenar.

Ambos se colocaron los sellos de edad y comenzaron a entrenar como ellos ya sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado 3 años desde que ellos habían entrado en la habitación del tiempo, entrenando como locos y más que nunca, rápidamente naruto y Hinata descubrieron que habían ganado una nueva pasión por las batallas, peleando y progresando ahora pasos agigantados con sus nuevos cuerpos, ellos nunca dejaron de sorprenderse mientras más avanzaban en su entrenamiento.

En el primer mes ellos lograron alcanzar una condición física y fuerza similar a lo que ellos sabían por las memorias de los mundos fue la fuerza de aquel ser llamado frízer en el momento de pelear con su 100% en el planeta del que kami-sama venia, y fue a finales del mismo donde pudieron alcanzar la primera fase del supersayayin, y siguieron entrenando, aplicando todo lo que en sus memorias había, la técnica llamada kaioken, las técnicas de ki y sus combinaciones con el chakra, si, ellos estaban haciéndose verdaderos monstruos.

Tras el primer año ellos llegaron al nivel de aquel monstruo llamado cell que en sus memorias tenían, y pudieron alcanzar la fase 2 del supersayiayin, pero no satisfechos con sus poderes siguieron entrenando, y cuando alcanzaron la fase tres en los 3 siguientes meses supieron que habían llegado a su límite evolutivo natural, a Hinata no le gustaba esa fase porque decía que tenía cara de villana y sin cejas. Ellos decidieron pasar a la siguiente fase, la fase divina.

Cada uno hicieron 6 clones de sombra y transmitieron sus corazones tal como ellos sabían que se tenía que hacer, ganando una nueva transformación que volvía sus cabellos rosados siendo esa la favorita de Hinata, pues era poderosa y estética según ella, tras alcanzarla pelearon con todas sus fuerzas perdiendo la transformación en un punto de la pelea pero ellos no sintieron perder nada de su poder.

Terminaron entrenando para sentir el ki divino y alcanzando la fase llamada supersayayin blue, pero aun así ellos querían más poder, por lo que decidieron una cosa.

-naruto-kun estamos casi por llegar a nuestro limite, solo nos falta la transformación de supersayiayin shiro para alcanzar nuestro limite – dijo Hinata.

-lo sé, es algo frustrante, pero no podemos llegar a ese nivel solos, necesitamos del poder del dios dragon zarama para ello, y justo ahora no podemos acceder a ese nivel, todavía me dan dolor de cabeza esas diferencias de conceptos entre poder y autoridad, pero no por eso tenemos que estancarnos aquí – respondió naruto.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-bueno, si bien nuestros ojos evolucionaron cuando obtuvimos la fase divina, eso no significa que no podemos mejorar con ellos.

-¿dices que nos concentremos en nuestros doujutsus? –pregunto Hinata ladeando la cabeza y con una ceja alzada.

Naruto no respondió con palabras, el solo negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, y eso solo confundía más a hinata, pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas con fuerza cuando los ojos de naruto brillaron haciendo aparecer en sus manos dos frutos. Hinata se llevó sus manos a su boca cuando los vio y supo que eran.

-¡claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?! – decía ella ya saliendo de su estupor y regañándose mentalmente por ello.

-jeje, lo mejor será que liberemos nuestro máximo poder antes de comerlo, algo me dice que el ki divino ara que reacciones mejor y diferente a como lo aria normalmente.

Hinata asintió pero antes de proseguir le dijo a naruto

-naruto-kun ¿qué hay de los bijuus? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-eh? ¿Qué quieres decir hime? – contesto naruto

-mmmm, bueno me preguntaba, ¿tú crees que si comes el fruto con los bijuus dentro a ellos también les pase algo?

Naruto se quedó perplejo un poco.

-buena pregunta, creo que lo mejor sea probarlo – dijo para luego gritar.

-¡oooooyeeeeeeeee! ¡kuuuraaaamaaaaaaaaa! – grito naruto al vacío blanquecino para llamar a su bijuu original.

Hinata vio su acción con una gotita en la nuca y bastante divertida.

-em, naruto-kun, ¿puedes llamarlo mentalmente recuerdas? – dijo ella bastante divertida.

-oh si, tonto, - se reprendía el rubio palmeándose la frente y sacándole una risita a Hinata.

-"kurama, kurama me escuchas"

-"te escucho cachorro, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

-"¿puedes venir por favor? Y trae a todos esto es importante, necesito que vuelvan a mi interior, voy a comer el fruto del shinjuu y quiero ver si tal vez a ustedes les pueda beneficiar también por estar en mi interior"

-"¡¿Qué? ¿hablas en serio cachorro? ¡Vamos para allá en seguida!"

-¿Qué te dijeron? – pregunto Hinata.

-vienen corriendo, al parecer ellos también están emocionados por ello jeje.

Hinata le asintió con una sonrisa, seguido de una estruendosa marcha que cada vez se oía más fuerte y cerca, hasta que llegaron. Los nueve bijuus rodearon a naruto y a Hinata esperando impacientes el posible suceso de evolución. Naruto y Hinata empezaron a expulsar todo su poder, activando sus ojos y transformaciones más fuertes, cuando estuvieron seguros de llegar al límite naruto les dio permiso a los bijuus para adentrarse nuevamente en su interior, entonces naruto le dio un fruto a Hinata y ambos lo comieron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos empezaron a brillar y a transformarse nuevamente, el lugar temblaba como nunca y amenazaba con destruirse, fue una buena idea que naruto hubiera puesto sellos de absorción de energía cargados con ki divino en la habitación del tiempo, porque de no hacerlo seguro se hubiera destruido hace mucho por sus peleas, pero ahora parecía que ni siquiera eso iba a ser suficiente. los gritos de naruto y Hinata se escuchaban por todo el lugar mientras ventiscas infernales azotaban todo. Rápidamente ambos se calmaron y dejaron de brillar.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por los nuevos cambios, esperando con sorpresa que sucedería después, pero cuando se vieron entre si sorpresa fue todo lo que tuvieron. Ellos miraron como a ambos les habían salido cuernos y su piel se tornaba más pálida, con un ojo en la frente de cada uno, pero este no era el rinne sharingan, no tenía la forma de uno, no, este era de un color azulado pero ondeante, similar a su aura divina y no tenía círculos con nueve tomoes, este parecía no tener nada que ver con sus ojos anteriores, pues a diferencia de los anteriores los cuales habían evolucionado por su cabio a sayayines y la obtención del ki divino, pasando de rinnegan y tenseigan a eternal mangekyou rinnegan y eternal mangekyou tenseigan respectivamente. Esto porque no se parecían en nada a los actuales ojos que tenían, pues estos no tenían tomoes ni alguna forma llamativa en ellos, ni círculos ni nada de eso, pues ahora sus ojos consistían en una luz en el centro de todo color blanco con un aura azul rodeada de un vacío negro, seguida por lo que parecía un primer iris color azulado rodeado por un segundo iris que resplandecía igual que el centro, todo em pulsaciones que no eran uniformes, sino más bien como las olas del mar, el centro y el segundo iris parecían resplandecer como el sol pareciendo emanar su propia luz pero sin hacerlo.

(nota del autor: la primera que hago de hecho XP, busquen en google imágenes: integración de las 12 energías galácticas para la foto del nuevo ojo)

-me siento increíble – dijo naruto admirando su nuevo cuerpo

-yo también, excepto por estos cuernos, siento que me van a confundir con un monstruo – dijo Hinata haciendo pucheros, a lo cual naruto solo rio y se acercó a ella.

-yo creo que te hacen ver sexy – le dijo naruto besándola y sonrojando a Hinata haciendo que haga aún más pucheros.

-mooh naruto-kun eres un pervertido – dijo pegando su nariz a la de él.

-bueno, todos mis maestros eran pervertidos, supongo que algo aprendí jeje.

-mi padre no es un pervertido – dijo Hinata frotando sus narices mientras hacía pucheros.

-jejeje, te sorprenderías, tiene una colección de icha icha resguardada bajo una piedra en el complejo con sellos anti byakugan. – dijo divertido y robándole un beso.

-¡¿en serio?! – pregunto ella sorprendida al mismo tiempo que naruto la cargaba estilo hime.

-jeje sí, no se lo digas, pero lo encontré leyendo un día que regresaba de nuestra mansión para poder salir por el complejo Hyuga, estaba tomando sake y riéndose como colegiala, debiste ver su expresión cuando me vio transformado en la pequeña hanabi mientras le preguntaba que leía jajaja. – dijo el perdido en los ojos de Hinata, para el eran hermosos

-jijiji eres malo naruto kun – dijo riendo y tomando a naruto del cuello para besarlo después – oye ¿Qué paso con los bijuus?

-oh es cierto – contesto naruto bajando a Hinata y activando su poder de deseos, pero esta vez sus ojos no brillaron como siempre lo hacían, esta vez solo hubo una pulsación extra en las que continuamente se daban.

Los bijuus aparecieron rodeando a naruto y a hinata nuevamente, pero esta vez todos se veían de color blanco y con casi la misma apariencia, solo que esta vez se mostraban más jóvenes y todos portaban 10 colas, naruto sentía exactamente la misma cantidad de chrakra en cada uno, al parecer su poder se había mezclado con el de naruto y se había repartido equitativamente haciéndolos evolucionar a todos a la vez.

-increíble, ¡todos se ven tan hermosoooos! – grito Hinata con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos los bijuus se erguían orgullosos ondeando sus diez colas cada uno de la manera más vanidosa posible, pero esto solo hacía que los niños los miraban más admiración aún.

Naruto miro maravillado a los bijuus y luego vio a Hinata como si de un gordo en buffet se tratara, este pensamiento hizo reír a naruto y con una pulsación en sus ojos los regreso a ambos a sus facciones originales sin los cuernos ni la pálida piel, Hinata al notarlo abrazo y beso a su rubio.

-bien ¿Qué les parece si entrenamos para probar de que somos capaces ahora?

Dijo naruto emocionando a todos, y comenzando a entrenar ansioso por ver de que eran capaces ahora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiempo después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había pasado otro año y ya se disponían a irse de vuelta konoha. En el año que estuvieron entrenando se dieron cuenta que ahora eran prácticamente inmortales, y naruto lo reafirmo haciéndolos inmortales con sus poderes de deseos haciéndolos ahora literalmente inmortales.

También notaron que o más bien no notaron ninguna debilidad, literalmente todo lo que ellos querían lo podían hacer, no tenían restricción en nada, el único límite era su imaginación. Fue por esa razón que decidieron nombrar a sus nuevos ojos shinkakugan, cuyo significado era "arma de dios".

-Bien, creo que ya es hora – dijo naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata.

-sip, eso creo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – les va a dar un infarto cuando les contemos todo lo que nos pasó jijiji.

-deja eso, imagina la cara que pondrá el theme cuando se entere que el poder que el tenía ya no representa nada para nosotros.

-naruto-kun no seas malo jijiji, ¿planeas regresárselo no?- pregunto ella apoyando su varilla en su hombro.

-sí, creo que hasta ahora ha demostrado merecerlo, ya no es el idiota arrogante que alguna vez fue, ahora podemos confiar en él, lo mismo que en sakura.

-bien, entonces tú se lo darás a sasuke y yo a sakura – dijo Hinata con naruto asintiendo en respuesta.

-bueno, ¿lista?

-sip

Ambos desaparecieron de la dimensión del tiempo y apareciendo encima del monumento Hokage, más específicamente, encima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage.

-Según recuerdo nos fuimos cuando faltaba una semana para iniciar la academia – dijo Hinata.

-si, ahora nos deben quedar tres días, ¿qué te parece si los usamos para descansar y pasear por el pueblo? – dijo naruto.

-me parece romántico jijiji, pero primero hay que ir con todos a contarles donde estuvimos, deben estar preocupados. – le respondió Hinata a lo que naruto asintió.

Fueron al complejo Hyuga y para su sorpresa todos estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de hiashi, al parecer estaban discutiendo donde estaba el dúo inmortal (y no, no me refiero al dúo zombi de akatsuki) aunque bueno, eso ellos eso ellos no lo sabían, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron los vieron llegar bien campantes y despreocupados al cuarto preguntando el por qué todos estaban reunidos, todos los abordaron con preguntas cuando naruto y Hinata empezaron a reír como locos.

Nadie sabía que pensar por las reacciones del dúo imperativo, porque al parecer Hinata había sido contagiada por naruto en su forma de ser. Ellos les preguntaron por su paradero los últimos días y ellos les contaron todo o casi todo acerca de su entrenamiento, lo que omitieron fue la puerta y el fruto de chakra, les dijeron que habían descubierto por medio de arduo entrenamiento que ellos podían acceder a más poder por ser prácticamente los transmigrantes de los dos sabios hijos de kaguya otsutsuki, y les contaron acerca de su poder hasta el supersayayiin fase dos, porque Hinata no quería mostrarles cómo se veía sin cejas ya que le disgustaba esa transformación, según ella era un desperdicio y nada practico.

Ellos se tragaron el cuento y lo dejaron pasar. Después naruto y Hinata llamaron a sasuke y sakura.

-sasuke, sakura – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué sucede? – respondió sasuke.

-Hemos decidido que ambos han demostrado ser dignos de los regalos de los dioses -hablo naruto en tono serio pero fresco dejando a todos confundidos.

\- ¿Qué dices? -pregunto sakura.

-exactamente lo que escuchaste, les daremos un regalo porque han probado ser dignos de el en todo este año que pasaron juntos y junto a nosotros.

Todos se quedaron viéndolos como si a los dos les hubiera arrancado la inteligencia el shinigami, mientras un preocupado hiashi se preguntaba si acaso su hija había sido torturada.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo sasuke alzando una ceja temiendo caer en la broma de naruto, en la que no entendía el cómo es que Hinata había terminado en ella.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y asintieron para hablar a la vez:

-les daremos a ustedes dos el rinnegan y el tenseigan.

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa en especial los padres de los mencionados pues las tres familias estaban ahí, pero aun eso no se comparaba con las caras de peces fuera del agua que ponían sasuke y sakura. Cuando la sorpresa paso un poco, sakura decidió hablar.

-pe…pero… ¿Por qué a nosotros?

-ya se los dijimos y no lo quiero repetir, ahora vengan para acá – sentencio naruto haciendo que los dos lo obedecieran.

Naruto tomo a sasuke por la cabeza y Hinata a sakura y ambos recibieron sus respectivos regalos, el rinnegan para sasuke y el tenseigan para sakura, pero solo los tenían en un ojo ya que sus cuerpos no soportarían tenerlos en ambos ojos. Ellos no sabían que decir así que solo agradecieron lo más que pudieron a los dos. El dúo de dioses sonrió complacido y se dirijieron a su hogar, el cual era la mansión namikaze, cabe aclarar que hiashi acepto eso solo porque naruto le prometió a hiashi que se comportaría con su hija y no la deshonraría, naruto acepto sin saber muy bien a que se refería, por lo que justo ahora ellos dos estaban recostados en ropa interior sin vergüenza alguna, después de todo, ya habían tomado toda la confianza del otro en la habitación del tiempo en donde muchas veces dormían con su forma de adolescentes y entrenaban y jugaban como una verdadera pareja de amantes. Por lo que ahora estaban acostados, tapados por una manta delgada pues a ellos ya no les afectaban las temperaturas extremas, y solo con su prenda interior baja, por lo que Hinata tenía el pecho desnudo mientras se recostaba en el de naruto.

-sabes, no me explico cómo es que de grande tendrás los pechos tan enormes cuando ahora eres solo una tabla jajaja – dijo naruto logrando que Hinata hiciera un puchero, pero rápidamente sonriendo maliciosamente.

-bueno, si eso te molesta se puede arreglar – dijo ella sonriéndole pervertidamente a naruto y subiendo hasta tener a naruto a la altura de sus pechos, mismos que empezaron a hacerse cada vez más grandes hasta que la cara de naruto se hundió en ellos.

-¡shiiiiiiiiii! – dijo naruto con la nariz tapada por los pechos de Hinata.

-jejeje, bien ahora quiero que me recompenses – dijo ella dulcemente mientras naruto la acomodaba en su entrepierna y diciendo.

-sí, esa voz me encanta, esa cara dulce que haces ante todos, aunque ambos sepamos que por dentro eres una maldita ninfómana – le dijo naruto en su oído excitando a Hinata con cada palabra.

-ya cállate y métemela

(nota del autor: ¡diablos señorita!)

Naruto la atravesó con su poste una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir como loca por todo lo que duro la noche. Hinata creaba en su cuerpo más vaginas justo donde naruto tenía sus manos y este a su vez hacía que réplicas de su miembro salieran de sus palmas, y no mejoro (o mejor dicho si 7u7) cuando naruto llamo a sus clones a unirse a la fiesta. Esa noche la aldea se asustó por los pequeños terremotos que sintieron pensando que era un ataque enemigo.

Los días posteriores la pasaron tranquilamente paseando por la aldea todos junto con sus familias, todos en grupo. Las madres hablaban tranquilamente, los padres también platicaban amenamente sobre el entrenamiento del padre de sakura, pues hiashi y Fugaku le habían ayudado a hacerse fuerte también cuando lo invitaron a entrenar con ellos y este con tal de tener la experiencia de viajar entre dimensiones, acepto, solo que él no sabía lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser hiashi y Fugaku, y ellos por su parte, aunque no lo admitan, ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos y rivales, pues gracias al entrenamiento ahora podían decir que podrían darle pelea al Hokage o a un sanin.

Los niños por su parte también platicaban de cosas triviales, pero en cada oportunidad que tenían sakura y sasuke les preguntaban a naruto y Hinata sobre sus dojutsus, ya que sasuke no podía usar aun todos los caminos del rinnegan y sakura no sabía nada del tenseigan así que ella estaba un poco más justificada.

Al terminar la semana y siendo lunes nuevamente… llego el día de asistir a la academia.

El par de dioses estaba por entrar en la academia, caminaban tranquilamente cruzando la puerta de su salón y viendo a sus amigos nuevamente en sus respectivos asientos, estaban ubicados hasta el frente de la clase y nuestra pareja se sentó detrás de ellos para poder platicar mientras llegaba el profesor. Fue una sorpresa ver que sasuke al fin aceptaba de apoco sus sentimientos pues cuando llevaron lo vieron a él abrazado de sakura y hasta ahí estaría normal todo, pero resulta que él también tenía un brazo alrededor de sakura.

Para naruto y sasuke era divertido ver como cada chica del club de fangirls de sasuke que llegaba al salón bajaba su cabeza con derrota al verlos tan juntitos y sakura afirmando su territorio. Todo seguía así hasta que llego una rubia ruidosa queriéndole pelear el lugar a sakura, por supuesto esta era ino, quien solo hacia su berrinche enfrente de sakura mientras ella la veía con cara de "¿en serio yo era así?", sakura por fin se dignó a hablarle.

-entiendo tu punto y todo, pero… creme aun si yo no estuviera con él, te sería muy difícil llegar a gustarle.

Ino solo parpadeo refunfuñando y sentándose en la parte opuesta del salón.

-vaya, veo que nunca dejaste de ser popular, o debería decir, ¿de nuevo? Jaja – dijo naruto sacándole una sonrisa de arrogancia a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy irresistible, no por nada los uchiha tenemos rostros bastante atractivos – decía mientras alzaba su barbilla con orgullo

-jeje bueno, pero no creo que eso sea todo, dime theme, ¿Cuál es tu secreto? – decía naturo aun jugando con el uchiha y aprovechándose de su debilidad más grande, su orgullo.

-hmp, aun si te lo dijera un simple mortal como tu jamás lo entendería – decía con cada vez más arrogancia – la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de una mujer… - se pauso para darle dramatismo, no dándose cuenta de los oídos curiosos de los chicos que captaron la plática, y que queriendo saber la respuesta del uchiha se acercaron más para oir, repitiéndose mientras tragaban saliva y sudaban.

\- "la forma más rápida" … - pensaba un chico

\- "la forma más rápida" … - pensaba otro chico

-la forma más rápida – continuo sasuke - ¡es a través de un chidori!

Dijo, gritando y mostrando el jutsu en su mano, y siendo azotado al piso casi al instante en que lo dijo por parte del puño de una furiosa sakura.

-¡¿a si… idiota?! ¡¿tú crees?!

Dijo sakura levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia otro asiento mientras sasuke aún se sobaba del golpe, pero cuando vio que sakura se iba sasuke solo empezó a mover sus brazos como un bebe pidiendo algo con lágrimas anime mientras decía.

-sakura, espera, lo siento, se me salió, regresa.

Todo aun con el chipote gigante en su cabeza, a lo que sakura solo bufo un:

-hmp – dijo volteándose indignada hacia otro lado.

Naruto no podía contener su risa al ver que su plan había resultado y Hinata riendo también por las payasadas de naruto pero en menor grado.

El resto de la clase no sabía cómo sentirse al ver la graciosa, pero impactante escena en frente de ellos. Unos estaban sorprendidos por el jutsu que sasuke había mostrado, pues se veía peligroso ciertamente, otros por la monstruosa fuerza de sakura pues incluso agrieto la madera con la cabeza de sasuke, y otros solo expectantes pensando en que esta clase seria… problemática.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez quise hacerlo más largo de lo normal porque me sentía inspirado y realmente este vendría siendo el verdadero capítulo 1, pero bueno no importa.

Sigo esperando sus reviews que siempre se agradecen, muchas gracias por aun estar conmigo, en serio que son increíbles, muchas gracias a aquellos que le dan a seguir y aún más a los que le dan a favoritos, y también gracias a aquellos que no le dan a nada y quizá ni cuenta tienen pero que les gusta mi fic y lo siguen leyendo, a todos ustedes gracias.

Bien, espero verlos pronto otra vez, chaooo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hoooola

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?, si, si, ya se que me tarde, pero mis excusas patéticas son em, tengo escuela, hay exámenes, no tengo tiempo, etc. Todas son ciertas, pero para que vean que los quiero hice este capitulo el triple o cuádruple de grande, para mantenerlos contentos a todos ustedes que son mi inspiración. Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, disfruten el capítulo :D

Capítulo 6: Perdón

Habían pasado algunos años desde que los cuatro viajeros habían empezado la academia, siendo más específicos, hoy era el día en que ellos se graduarían de la academia, o casi todos ellos.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en su sala desayunando amenamente mientras hablaban de sus planes futuros y de cómo habían resultado los que hasta ahora ya se habían llevado a cabo.

-es hoy eh? -decía Hinata mientras bebía su té-

-sip, pareciera que el tiempo paso muy rápido ¿no crees? -respondió naruto con nostalgia-

-supongo que si -suspiro- hasta ahora nuestros planes han ido a la perfección uno tras otro, repasando la lista… logramos unificar al clan Hyuga, curamos la enfermedad de Itachi-san…

-evitamos la masacre uchiha -interrumpió naruto pero a la vez continuo con la lista-

-si eso también, aunque aún es difícil pensar en que lo complicado no fue evitar esas cosas, sino mas bien, saber el por qué pasaron realmente -termino Hinata-

-y que lo digas -naruto dijo suspirando al final- a pesar de que no somos tan jóvenes como lo aparenta nuestro cuerpo, aun fue difícil asimilar tantas revelaciones, es curioso como casi todo estaba tan conectado, como el destino jugo con todo para que acabara de esta manera.

-jejeje suenas como neji-niisan -dijo Hinata entre risitas-

-hmp -dijo naruto con una sonrisa de lado- si, también esta eso.

Los dos prepubertos tomaban su te en tranquilidad pues aun faltaba alrededor de media hora para asistir a su ultimo día en la academia y tomar por fin su prueba genin. Naruto aun pensaba en todas las revelaciones que en estos años había descubierto, y en lo ciego que había estado durante toda su vida pasada, pensaba en todo esto mientras veía con mirada perdida en su té al igual que lo hacía Hinata mientras también recordaba con un poco de pena esas ocasiones.

Flashback

Habían pasado ya dos desde que los niños habían llegado desde el futuro y se encontraban nuevamente en una reunión entre todas las familias involucradas, pero esta vez en la casa de sakura y de sus padres. Ya pasaba del medio día y se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con el plan de la pareja Hyuga-uzumaki, todos repasaban su lugar en el plan nuevamente por si acaso, y al finalizar.

-entonces, ¿todos recuerdan su parte? -pregunto naruto a todos los presentes en la sala en donde se encontraban, solo para recibir un asentimiento de todos- bien, entonces vamos, ya es hora de deshacernos de esas molestias de una vez por todas.

Dijo saliendo de la habitación y posteriormente de la propiedad mientras los demás lo seguían con miradas de determinación en sus rostros.

Llegaron al complejo Hyuga y entraron con los guardias haciendo una reverencia a su líder y sus acompañantes al hacerlo, hiashi tomo a uno de sus miembros de clan y le ordeno reunir a todos los miembros del clan en el área de reuniones por excelencia en el complejo Hyuga, le dijo específicamente que todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan ya sea de la familia principal o secundaria tenia que estar presente en 5 minutos en el lugar. El guardia asintió y corrió pues la seriedad en el rostro de hiashi no le dejaba ningún lugar a dudar o retrasarse, y así como se pidió así sucedió, pronto todo el clan Hyuga estaba reunido en el centro de reuniones del clan, todos preguntándose el por qué habían sido llamados, y claro, también el por qué su líder estaba junto al líder uchiha y un miembro del consejo civil, todas estas dudas se murmuraban en ambos lados de la reunión, pues ambas partes del clan, es decir, la familia principal y la familia secundaria se encontraban en su propio grupo, con ello se podía ver claramente que la familia secundaria superaba por mucho el numero de la familia principal. Todos los murmullos cesaron cuando el líder del clan Hyuga los llamo a todos y les pidió su atención.

\- ¿Qué significas esto hiashi? -pregunto uno de los ancianos del clan-

-guarde silencio, lo sabrá pronto cuando lo explique -respondió hiashi con severidad-

\- ¡cuida tu tono mocoso insolente! -otro anciano hablo para regañar a hiashi-

-creo que no fui claro, ¡quiero que se callen para que escuchen la razón de haberlos llamado aquí! -contesto el líder Hyuga con autoridad mientras todos lo veían expectantes y un poco asustados preguntándose por qué su líder actuaba así y los ancianos fruncían el ceño con claro enojo, en especial los que habían hablado antes-

-bien, ya que no hay más interrupciones -dijo hiashi mirando a los ancianos y volteando a la multitud- quiero hacer un anuncio hoy al clan Hyuga, y ya que no deseo discutir mucho iré directo al grano… ¡hoy en este día, y con mi autoridad como líder del clan, decreto oficialmente que la familia secundaria ya no existirá!

Dijo y todos los miembros de la familia secundaria abrieron sus ojos con terror pensando en lo que eso significaba, asustados por pensar que su líder finalmente se había hartado de ellos, algunas mujeres cayeron de rodillas sin fuerzas tras esas palabras mirando perdidas a la nada mientras se repetían y se preguntaban en sus mentes ¿Qué significaba eso?, pero todos los ojos del clan se posaron en un niño cuando este decidió hablar

\- ¿Qué…que ya no existirá? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso?! -gritaba neji aun en shock por tal declaración.

Los ancianos y miembros de la familia principal junto con los ancianos también se habían sorprendido, pues, aunque ellos se sentían superiores a sus hermanos esclavizados, también pensaban que el castigo que daba su líder era demasiado severo. Los ancianos en particular no les importaba el destino de la rama secundaria, pero también tenían un pequeño conflicto pues, si la familia principal era exterminada entonces ya no tendrían esclavos para que les sirvieran. Pero, sobre todo, y al escuchar la voz de neji que le gritaba a su líder, por primera vez rama principal y secundaria estuvieron de acuerdo, querían saber por qué razón hiashi había llegado a esa decisión.

Hiashi contesto

-quise decir justo lo que escuchaste, y lo que escucharon todos -respondió hiashi con su cara impasible-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quiere decir que solo por que usted lo dice nosotros tenemos que aceptar nuestra muerte así solamente?! ¡¿Qué ya se cansó de nuestra presencia y como ya no necesita esclavos solo se deshará de nosotros por qué sí?! ¡vete a la mierdaaaa! ¡tu y tu rama principal pueden irse a la mierda! ¡no aceptaremos esa decisión y nuestras muertes solo porque si! ¡no dejaremos que nos trates como herramientas sin valor, no permitiremos que nos exterminen así tan fácil, ya no más! ¡oigaaan, ya es suficiente de la opresión! -dijo neji ahora dirigiéndose hacia la rama secundaria- ¡no permitan que los traten así ahora! ¡lo único que nos queda ahora es pelear por nuestras vidas, para salvarnos, para no morir como simples ovejas en el matadero, vamos a pelear!

Grito neji para animar a su gente a no dejarse matar en vano, algunos de ellos escucharon las palabras del niño y querían tomar un poco de su valor, pero la mayoría de ellos estaba aun mas aterrada ahora, ellos saben que aun siendo mas no tendrían oportunidad, volteaban a ver al líder del clan uchiha junto a su familia al lado de hiashi y pensaban que ellos estaban ahí para ayudar con el exterminio de la familia secundaria. Algunos no lo soportaron y rompieron en lágrimas pues incluso veían como algunos de la familia principal se empezaba a poner en posición de pelea para ayudar también a la masacre. Toda la familia principal se empezaba a juntar unos con otros cada vez mas formando un circulo alrededor de los niños para que ellos pudieran vivir al menos, todos aterrados ahora al ver como su líder los veía tan seriamente, una mujer no lo soporto mas y corrió al frente inclinándose y azotando con fuerza su frente en la tierra causando molestia en toda la familia principal, mientras gritaba con mucho llanto.

-¡hiashi-sama por favor, por favor no haga esto, se lo suplico, la familia secundaria ara el doble, no, el triple de tareas, pero por favor perdonenoooos! ¡si hicimos algo para su molestia lo sentimos muchoooo, pero por favor tenga misericordiaaaaa! -gritaba la mujer arrastrando su frente en la tierra mientras otros mas se le unían para buscar el perdón de su líder.

-¡por favor hiashi-sama, por favoooor! -gritaba otro hombre.

Muchos se unieron a las suplicas mientras neji veía furioso esto, y al ver como hiashi se acercaba a la primera mujer en arrodillarse el corrió al frente.

-¡no dejare que le hagas daño maldito! -grito neji haciendo que la mujer levantara la vista para ver a neji en frente de el y a hiashi acercándose lentamente hacia ellos.

-hinata – dijo hiashi, seguido de que su hija mayor derribara a neji y lo dejara tirado inmóvil en el suelo mientras ella se sentaba sobre el para que no se resistiera.

-¡noooooo! ¡aléjate de ellaaaa! -gritaba en desesperación neji forcejeando mientras veía como hiashi se acercaba a la mujer.

La mujer Hyuga solo pudo abrir los ojos con terror absoluto mientras trataba de alejarse inútilmente de él, ella cayó sobre su trasero cuando intentaba arrastrarse de espaldas para alejarse de hiashi, sus ojos desorbitándose por el miedo de ver a hiashi cada vez más cerca, los miembros de la rama secundaria impotentes solo viendo con terror como una de ellos seria asesinada y aun mas pues ella seria el ejemplo para todos ellos de lo que serian sus muertes en unos momentos más, los ancianos veían esto extasiados y eufóricos al ver como hiashi al fin tomaba un ejemplo de la diferencia entre ambas ramas, y cuando este ya estaba a centímetros de ella la mujer solo pudo cerrar los ojos para así aguantar el dolor…

O al menos eso pensó ella, pues tal dolor nunca llego, lo único que sintió fue una mano en su hombro, y no entendiendo que pasaba ella abrió lentamente un ojo, solo para abrir el otro de golpe al ver como hiashi tenia los ojos vidriosos, ya no con su cara impasible, sino con una de absoluta tristeza, y quedo aun mas sorprendida cuando lo escucho hablar.

-tranquila -dijo hiashi a la aterrada mujer- creo que no me supe expresar correctamente, mi deseo no es matarlos a ustedes.

Todos quedaron en shock nuevamente al escucharlo ahora

-verlos así me recuerda a mi hermano menor hisashi, me llena de dolor el pensar que el sufrió lo que hora ustedes están sufriendo -se levantó- durante siglos y generaciones el clan Hyuga a sido nada mas que esto, terror, avaricia, odio, rencor unos con otros, ¡y ya no permitiré que eso ocurra! -sentencio hiashi-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir, no ibas a matarlos?! -pregunto un anciano que deseaba la primera idea general.

-¡por supuesto que no! -dijo hashi furioso con el pobre imbécil- si acaso al los únicos que debería ejecutar es a ustedes montón de vejestorios inútiles. ¡A ustedes que han llenado de mierda la mente de mi clan durante décadas!, ¡a ustedes diciéndose ser mejores que todos en el mundo!, ¡a ustedes que provocaron la muerte de mi hermano!, a ustedes… ¡los causantes de todo este odio en mi amado clan!

Gritaba hiashi con cólera en su voz.

-cuando dije que exterminaría a la familia secundaria no me refería a matarlos a todos, lo que quise decir, es que desde este momento y para siempre, ya no existirá familia principal o secundaria, ¡desde este momento solo existirá un único clan Hyuga!, ya no habrá esclavos, ya no habrá siervos, y sobre todas las cosas… ¡ese maldito sello que llevan en sus frentes ya no existirá!

Sentencio con toda la autoridad de su puesto.

-¡HIASHI! ¡te atreves a traicio…

-y todo aquel que este en contra dentro del clan morirá en el instante que ose ir contra mi -dijo callando y asustando a aquellos que no querían que eso pasara.

-pero hiashi, las tradiciones del clan siempre han sido así, no puedes… -dijo un anciano del clan antes de que hiashi le cortara la cabeza con su espada.

-¿alguien mas desea dar su punto de vista? -pregunto hiashi fríamente a la rama principal.

Todos estaban impactados con lo que su líder había decretado, un anciano al lado de hiashi había intentado matarlo pues cuando el decapito a su compañero, hiashi se movió a donde estaban los ancianos, pero cuando este quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. El anciano no sabia porque y pronto toda la rama principal descubrieron que estaban en las mismas circunstancias, nadie entendía el porqué, solo hasta que voltearon a ver a donde estaba hiashi nuevamente al lado de los uchiha y hi se dieron cuenta que todos ellos tenían su sharingan activado y con formas que ellos no reconocían, una forma diferente en los ojos d cada uno de ellos, entonces entendieron que estaban atrapados en un genjutsu, uno muy fuerte aparentemente pues no podían salir de él, y era claro por qué, pues cuando todos ellos llegaron en algún momento vieron a los uchiha a los ojos descuidándose por ellos.

Los miembros de la rama secundaria aun estaban impactados por la noticia ahora no de muerte, sino de esperanza, y las lagrimas que soltaron pasaron a ser de alegría en lugar de tristeza, todos ellos mirando con ojos esperanzadores a su líder mientras él los veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, acto que los ancianos del clan consideraban una debilidad, pero ver a su líder sonriendo les daba a entender que de aquí en adelante las cosas serían muy diferentes.

-naruto es tu turno – dijo hiashi al niño que solo asintió.

Naruto hizo unas cuantas decenas de clones y dijo

-¡por favor formen filas para mis clones puedan retirarles el sello!

Dijo y ni lentos ni perezosos los miembros de la rama secundaria fueron a hacer lo que se les ordeno, por primera vez en sus vidas estaban felices con una orden que se les había dado.

Cuando los Hyuga marcados obedecieron naruto se acercó al único miembro marcado que no se podía mover aun, el cual aun estaba siendo apresado por Hinata.

-¿es verdad todo eso? -pregunto neji

-eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto naruto en respuesta

-¿de verdad puedes retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado? – dijo neji esperanzado y escéptico a la vez

-si, puedo, soy un maestro de sellos después de todo, pero antes de hacerlo dime, ¿aun crees que es el destino el que dicta todo sobre ti y sobre todos?

La pregunta dejo sorprendido a neji, pero naruto viendo que este no respondía le dijo después de suspirar.

-si es verdad que hay cosas que la vida nos da para empezar el camino, eso no significa que nuestra vida se decidirá en base a esas cosas, por ejemplo tu byakugan o al sharingan de los uchiha, nacieron con ellos, pero solo como meras herramientas no como su camino a seguir, los nara nacen con gran inteligencia y ningún nara ha desarrollado tecnología o algo mas que estrategia para la guerra, el destino no es el camino en sí, ni la ruta que tomas ni tampoco que eso es lo único que harás, alguien destinado a la grandeza no es alguien que siempre fue grande, es alguien que uso las oportunidades que le dio la vida correctamente. Eso es el destino, las herramientas y oportunidades, el como uses esas herramientas y el como tomes esas oportunidades decidirán también el como forjes tu destino.

Neji abría los ojos cada vez mas con las palabras de naruto sintiéndose cada vez peor consigo mismo.

-entonces ¿Qué harás cuando te quite el sello?

-buscare mis propias respuestas, y dejare de encubrirme en el destino, dejare de culpar a otros por las cosas que pasan sin antes asegurarme de los hechos, tienes razón, ya es hora de que forje mi propio destino.

Naruto sonrió y puso sus dedos medio e índice en la parte superior al sello, solo para bajarlo por su frente mientras en sello se veía partido a la mitad y posteriormente siendo desvanecido lentamente desde el corte hasta las puntas, hasta ya no quedar nada del sello, todo mientras neji sentía un dolor un poco intenso pero si eso significaba la libertad entonces lo soportaría.

-muchas gracias naruto-san

-no hay problema neji, ahora ve hacia sakura para que te cure.

Hinata se levando de neji y este les hizo una reverencia a ambos para ir donde sakura quien estaba junto a sus padres curando las quemaduras que dejo el sello al retirarlo, al parecer sakura les había enseñado ninjutsu medico a sus padres, y estos al ser obligados a entrenar junto a hiashi y Fugaku también se hicieron bastante fuertes, naruto diría que estaban en un nivel de chinin bajo.

-bien ahora solo falta una cosa por hacer -dijo hiashi mirando a naruto y asintiéndole.

Naruto asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los miembros aun paralizados del clan Hyuga. Se elevo un poco en el aire para estar a la altura de ellos y procedió a ponerles a ellos el sello del ave enjaulada a todos ellos con ayuda de sus clones. Todos estaban forcejeando para salir del genjutsu y evitar ser marcados, pero les era imposible y todos ellos fueron marcados.

Al terminar naruto se alejó de ellos, los cuales lo veían con odio y rencor por haberlos sellado, pero ese enojo se fue al ver como hiashi se inclinaba junto a Hinata a su lado, con los ojos cerrados se inclinaron a naruto quien puso una mano es sus frentes y los sello también, por ultimo naruto se selló a sí mismo, pues era el hijo adoptivo de hiashi y quería ayudarlo en su resolución. Todos los miembros del clan incluidos los anteriormente liberados abrieron los ojos al ver como su líder también era marcado.

-pero… hiashi-sama… ¿Por qué usted también? -pregunto un sorprendido y dolido miembro liberado.

-porque deseo que no exista rencor en nuestra familia y actuemos como eso, una familia, hice que naruto sellara a la anterior rama principal para que ellos supieran como era estar en su lugar y puedan comprender que no existen personas mejores que otras, y en cuanto a mí, bueno, ¿cómo quiero que ellos entiendan mis decisiones si yo no pongo el ejemplo primero?

Dijo y todos quedaron impactados con su respuesta. La familia uchiha libero a los miembros sellados del clan Hyuga y mebuki rápidamente les dio una botellita con gotero la cual ellos usaron para ponerla en sus ojos ya que se habían secado un poco por mantenerlos abiertos tanto tiempo para mantener a todos atrapados. Cando un miembro del clan ahora sellado vio esto se dirigió sin vacilar hacia hiashi para matarlo con un golpe al corazón, pero se detuvo a centímetros de llegar pues su sello había sido activado, el miembro se retorcía de dolor mirando a su torturador con ira, y no era otra que la mujer que se inclino primero, con su mano en la posición del tigre mientras le decía.

-no te atrevas a querer lastimar a hiashi-sama ¿entendiste?

El miembro adolorido en el suelo asintió haciendo que la mujer lo liberase del dolor. Todos al ver esto comprendieron lo que ahora iba a pasar, y la nueva vida que tendrían. Hiashi suspiro.

-hay un largo camino que recorrer -dijo hiashi antes de decirles a todos que ya podían irse.

Esa noche hubo una gran fiesta en el clan Hyuga a la que fueron invitados muchas personas, entre ellos lideres de clanes con sus familias, el Hokage y sus asesores, y miembros civiles, de hecho, ese día las puertas estaban abiertas a quien quisiera pasar, los mencionados son solo los que habían recibido una invitación especial, pues en la entrada del complejo Hyuga había una lona gigante que decía "vengan a celebrar el día de libertad, el mas glorioso en el clan Hyuga", todos celebraban mientras los miembros sellados servían los alimentos y bebidas sintiendo por fin un poco de lo que ellos hicieron sentir a su familia.

Fin flashback

-si ese fue un día bastante loco -decía naruto- lo peor fue saber que ese sello era de mi clan y que el clan Hyuga lo había recibido del clan uzumaki para poder transportar prisioneros sin peligro alguno, pero quien hubiera pensado que lo usarían para esclavizar a su propia familia.

-bueno supongo que nadie lo hubiera previsto -contesto Hinata- pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora el clan Hyuga es una sola familia, todos aprendieron su lección, bueno todos excepto los ancianos.

-sí, fue una lástima, pero no había otra opción, fue su decisión suicidarse al notar que ya no tenían poder ni influencia en el clan y mucho menos sobre tu padre, lo que hace la desesperación. – naruto suspiro-

-bueno ya no pensemos en eso, mejor vámonos no queremos llegar tarde a nuestro último día ¿o sí?

\- ¿tarde?, ¿si recuerdas que podemos teletransportarnos hacia allá verdad?

-si lo recuerdo, pero quiero que vallamos caminando y tomados de la mano, o ¿tú no quieres? -dijo Hinata haciendo la técnica mas peligrosa de todo su repertorio, la infame técnica ojos de cachorrito no jutsu versión triste bajo la lluvia.

-oh bueno, tu gana, vamos caminando, "no es justo, eso doblega tu voluntad aún más que el kotoamatsukami"

dijo y luego pensó naruto para teletransportarse a la habitación de Hinata en el complejo Hyuga y luego salir del complejo con todos los Hyuga sonriéndole, ahora ya nadie tenia el sello pues todos habían reflexionado sobre su comportamiento. Hinata y naruto salieron del complejo tomados de la mano, ya no había tantas miradas de odio hacia el chico, de hecho, ya casi nadie tenía un especial desprecio por naruto, desde que fue hace algunos años a pedir al Hokage misiones de rango D para hacer.

Flashback

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de la mansión namikaze pensando.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? -pregunto Hinata mientras se acercaba con un poco de helado.

-eh?, oh nada, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas.

-mmmm?, ¿Qué cosas?

-emmm, bueno, ya sabes cuales son mis planes, pero para ello necesitare que la gente ya no me odie tanto -dijo haciendo que Hinata comprendiera al instante.

-y no sabes que hacer para que eso pase ¿verdad?

-exactamente jeje, bueno como decirlo, la ultima vez me aceptaron por que los protegí, o más bien, los protegimos de pain, pero ahora no se que hacer para ganarme sus corazones.

Se quedaron pensando un momento, hasta que Hinata dijo.

-creo que ya tengo una idea

Naruto enfoco su atención en ella. Unas horas después, naruto se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage, y al entrar.

-¡viejo!

El sandaime se sorprendió por la repentina entrada del rubio, pero agradeciendo mentalmente por la breve pausa de todo el papeleo, mismo que el sandaime juraba que se multiplicaba por las noches y también cada vez que él se volteaba, en serio, hiruzen pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, el juraba que cada que parpadeaba cinco papeles más aparecían sobre los que ya había, tenia papeleo en toda la mesa, demonios su papeleo tenía papeleo, y cada vez era peor, siendo sinceros el ya era muy viejo para este trabajo, tenia que buscar un sucesor pronto. Después de reflexionar sobre su enemigo mortal miro al niño y pregunto asomando la vista para que las torres de papel no le impidieran ver al niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede naruto-kun? -dijo hiruzen con mirada divertida ante el energético rubio enfrente de el

-oye jiji, quiero pedirte un favor.

-no puedo hacer que el día de tu cumpleaños sea día mundial del ramen, ya habíamos hablado de esto -dijo el sandaime con aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué? No, no te iba a pedir eso, no, digo es decepcionante pero no era eso.

\- ¿a no? Entonces ¿qué es?

-veras, me gustaría que me dejaras hacer unas cuantas misiones de rango D -dijo el rubio extrañando al Hokage-

\- ¿Por qué me pides eso naruto-kun? -dijo después de parpadear unas cuantas veces.

-bueno, la razón es…porque bueno

-dilo ya naruto-kun

Naruto suspiro.

-porque la gente de este pueblo me odia, y estaba pensando en que si les ayudo en sus tareas ellos podrían ver que no soy un demonio y tal vez me acepten, ¡además de que puedo hacer un montón de clones de sombra y así podría hacer muchas mas misiones y mas fácil, incluso te ayudaría a reducir el papeleo jiji! -dijo seriamente para luego gritar como el niño que era

el Hokage lo pensó seriamente pero declino.

-no puedo dejarte naruto-kun, solo hasta que te gradúes de la academia puedo permitirte hacer misiones.

-¿seguro? -pregunto el rubio

-seguro -contesto hiruzen

-mmm bueno -decía derrotado el niño – y yo que planeaba decirte el secreto para vencer el paleo como agradecimiento, pero bueno, eso ya no se podrá ser.

Al escuchar esto hiruzen paro todo pensamiento que le pasaba por la cabeza, tomo una pila de papeles a su derecha, se paro de su silla y se puso de rodillas frente al niño.

-naruto-sama por favor tome estas misiones como presente para usted oh gran dios erradicado del mal, pero por favor dígame e instrúyame en el camino contra las artes oscuras, se lo ruego naruto-sama.

Decía hiruzen mientras reverenciaba de rodillas una y otra vez a naruto mientras sus anbus lo veían desde sus escondites con una gota de sudor preguntándose ¿este es el dios de los shinobis?

-no hay problema mi joven pupilo, tomare tu ofrenda como muestra de paz entre nosotros, pero tendrás que darme una cantidad similar a esta de misiones cada semana, ¿es un trato?

-por supuesto naruto-sama, le daré todas las misiones rango D si así lo desea, y cuando se gradúe los añadiré a su historial personal, así que ahora… ¿cuál es ese secreto?

Naruto le hizo una seña de que se acercara y el Hokage obedeció, naruto le susurro en el oído algo para que nadie mas escuchara y cuando termino, hiruzen se paró en un segundo y fue a darse de golpes contra la pared de su oficina con su cabeza una y otra vez hasta romperla, y aun cuando la rompía solo caminaba de lado rompiéndola aun mas por toda la oficina hasta llegar de nuevo a su escritorio.

-¡¿Cómo fui tan ciegooooooo?! ¡Era obviooooo! ¡tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!

Sus anbus solo hicieron la gota aun mas grande pero igual estaban curiosos por saber que le había dicho naruto al sandaime.

-¡secretaria!

-¿si Hokage-sama? -entro de inmediato al escuchar a su líder llamándola y asustándose un poco por la cara de desquiciado que el tenia

-¡tráeme todo el papeleo archivado para el siguiente mes, esta vez me vengare hahahahahaha, ya veras maldito, tu reino de terror acaba aquiiiii hahahahahahaha! -decía el Hokage con locura mientras hacia tres clones de sombra y empezaba a reír con ellos, los cuatro riendo como psicópatas.

-¡hahahahahahahahaha!

Su secretaria y los anbus pensaban seriamente en abandonar a su líder y buscar otro mejor al ver la locura de su Hokage, la cual no disminuyo cuando le trajeron los papeles pues el y sus clones empezaron a firmar y leer como locos sacándole humo a la pluma desde la punta por la intensidad con la que firmaba.

Desde ese entonces naruto ha recibido semana tras semana un montón de misiones rang medida que las hacia el odio de la gente disminuía al ver el bueno niño que era naruto, y que efectivamente no se trataba del zorro demoniaco que ellos pensaban, tras años de trabajar para ellos algunos aldeanos ya solo solicitaban misiones de rango D porque sabían que sería naruto el que las aria, y mientras que algunos aun estaban felices por tener al demonio trabajando para ellos, otros ya apreciaban al niño de verdad, incluso incitándolo a comer después de un día de duro trabajo, pero siempre era una ruleta rusa, pues no sabían si era el o uno de sus clones, por lo que incluso entre los aldeanos se reunían una vez a la semana para apostar por quien tendría al naruto real y el que ganaba se llevaba todo.

Fin flashback

Ahora caminaban por la aldea tranquilos y sin miradas de odio, incluso dejando algunos clones en el camino para ayudar un poco a los aldeanos con sus quehaceres, lo cual ellos agradecían y también uno que otro les deseaba suerte en su examen y que estarían allí para verlos, eso también lo agradecían los chicos.

-parece que el plan va como queremos jiji -dijo Hinata entre risitas-

-jeje, si, supongo que si -respondió naruto.

Ambos llegaron a la academia y entraron al salón. Un niño con marcas de colmillos en sus mejillas se encontraba acosando a otro niño para que le diera su lugar pues sabía que ahí acostumbraba a sentarse la chica que le gustaba, todo esto mientras el chico lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y eso no hacia mas que irritar al chico con marcas de colmillos.

-oh, veo que de nuevo tienes problemas theme -se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

-hmp, como si este idiota fuera rival para mi dobe – respondió el chico ya sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Todo el salón volteo para ver a los dos mejores de su clase entrar. Naruto y Hinata eran los que estaban parados en la puerta, pero empezaron a caminar de manera lenta y llamativa, con naruto poniendo un brazo alrededor de Hinata y esta tomando la mano que la abrazaba con la suya alzada.

Todos en el salón podían jurar que escuchaban en sus mentes el sonido de una guitarra rockera tocando al mismo ritmo en el que caminaban la pareja Hyuga, pero a la vez no tenían pruebas de ello, aunque bueno, ya era algo normal en ellos, sus entradas junto a sus extrañas vestimentas las cuales no parecían ser aptas para un shinobi, pues parecían más de civil, aunque no podían decir que eso los detuviera de dar palizas cuando ellos querían.

Hinata venia con una blusa negra que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y su abdomen con mangas cortas pero holgadas, también unas botas con tacón blancas con bordes rosas estilo militares, usaba unos pantalones negros de accesorios traía unos audífonos negros de cascos con lo que parecían ser orejas de gato en la parte superior y cinco brazaletes en cada brazo, su cabello llegaba hasta su cadera con delgadas trenzas a los lados (nota: es la misma imagen de ia vocaloid pero con el color de cabello de Hinata). Naruto por su parte usaba pantalones militares de camuflaje negros y gruesos, con botas estilo militar todoterreno también negras, usaba una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra de aparente cuero con el cuello rodeado de felpa o borrega, y guantes sin dedos negros, también se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, siendo Hinata quien le había arreglado el cabello para que tuviera un toque más salvaje dejándolo peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones largos hacia adelante, el también tenía cinco delgados brazaletes en cada brazo.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lado de sasuke quien había optado por un look muy parecido al de naruto pero su chaqueta con colores invertidos. Se sentaron en la misma mesa, ahuyentando a kiba quien era el que molestaba a sasuke, pero cuando vio llegar a naruto y Hinata mostrando su cercanía solo pudo bufar y retirarse a otro asiento, sakura llego poco después luciendo similar a Hinata, y por similar me refiero a que sus ropas eran parecidas pero también lo eran sus cuerpos, ya que esta vez no habían hecho dietas y sus cuerpos ya eran envidiables incluso entre algunas adolescentes, pues lucían delgadas y con grandes pero coherentes atributos tanto al frente como atrás (ejem…los chicos entenderán).

Las parejas empezaron a hablar amenamente cuando apareció el profesor del grupo, era un chunin de elite llamado iruka umino quien les daba las indicaciones.

-muy bien chicos, hoy es el día en que probaran ser dignos o no del puesto de un genin, toda la aldea los vera hoy por lo que espero que den su mejor esfuerzo -decía iruka tratando de motivar a sus alumnos- Como algunos de usted quizá sepan, esta vez el examen de graduación será diferente de los otros por órdenes del Hokage, será similar a como lo serian las ultimas etapas de un examen chinin ordinario, por lo que su examen no se hará aquí, sino en el estadio de la aldea.

-¿osea que si pasamos con honores podríamos convertirnos en chunin de una vez? -pregunto un niño civil

-no, me temo que no funciona así, verán el crecimiento de la dificultad para estos exámenes es con el fin de ahorrarles a sus futuros jounin sensei la prueba que ellos quieran darles.

-eh? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿tendríamos que hacer dos exámenes para graduarnos, no basta con el de la academia?

-bueno, pues si lo hiciéramos normalmente, ustedes harían el examen de la academia y luego sus jounin sensei les harían otra prueba, ellos determinarían si es que están listos o no para convertirse en genin reales.

Gran parte del salón estallo en quejas obligando a iruka a usar su jutsu patentado de la cabeza gigante no jutsu, mismo por el cual recibió demandas por parte de algunos akimichis creyendo que se había robado jutsus de su clan, pero cuando fue aclarado ante el Hokage que efectivamente era creación de iruka fueron los akimichis quienes se disculparon y negociaron con iruka para que les diera algunos pergaminos para usar el jutsu en su clan, ese día iruka gano lo equivalente a una misión rango c.

-cómo les iba diciendo -dijo iruka después de calmar a sus estudiantes- esta vez no se ara de esa manera, se hará un único examen en donde ustedes puedan demostrar que en realidad merecen el cargo.

-¿y cómo será eso? -pregunto ino yamanaka alzando la mano.

-pues esta vez solo serán combates entre todos designados al azar, no será de géneros separados como lo hemos estado haciendo, sino que será con quien les toque, y no será solo de taijutsu, en estos combates podrán usar todo tipo de maniobras como si fuera una pelea real, podrán usar tanto ninjutsu, como genjutsu así como taijutsu y todo lo que tengan a la mano, claro sin llegar a ser letales en ello. cuando se elija un ganador toda la clase tendrán que ir contra el Hokage y el ganador quien logre asestarle un golpe o dañar de alguna manera al Hokage serán los que pasen.

Todos los estudiantes escuchaban con atención, y todos analizaban las palabras de iruka, hasta que…

-y si esa es la forma de pasar este examen, entonces ¿para que tenemos que pelear entre nosotros primero? -dijo shikamaru nara, o como le dicen naruto y sasuke, piñamaru.

-concuerdo con la piña con patas. -dijo ino haciendo que algunos se rieran, mientras shikamaru solo bufaba recargado en su mesa.

-jeje, bueno, como les dije, esto será similar a un examen chunin por lo que todo el pueblo los vera hacer su examen, pero no solo el pueblo, algunos inversionistas e incluso los señores feudales vendrán a verlos, su propósito es elevar la economía de la aldea haciendo que las personas apuesten por ustedes y de esa forma hacer más ganancias, así que aun si no pasan, un señor feudal o un inversionista podría interesarse en ustedes para algo particular.

Todos los niños asentían ahora emocionados por todo lo que escuchaban, en especial cuatro chicos quienes se morían por que ya llegara el momento.

-una cosa más, los cuatro kages de las cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi restantes también vendrán, pues este año se les ah dado la promesa de que grandes genin surgirían de esta generación, como parte de un programa de acuerdos monetarios que se están llevando a cabo entre las cinco grandes aldeas, se les invito a ellos para observar la nueva forma de evaluar a los genin, y así considerar si emplearlo en sus aldeas o no, pero ya que están aquí quizá las reglas de la segunda etapa de los exámenes genin cambien un poco, pues quizá algún otro kage quiera probarlos también.

Esa ultima parte asusto a varios de los alumnos

-eh, algún consejo que nos de iruka-sensei? -pregunto un niño regordete llamado chouji.

-mmmmm, pues para serte sincero también es la primera vez que veo una modalidad así, hasta la primera etapa lo entiendo, pero la segunda… bueno, si quieren mi consejo, yo les sugiero que en la etapa final no actúen individualmente, es decir, ayúdense entre todos, tengan en cuenta que irán en contra de uno o más kages así que no actúen por su cuenta, recuerden que esta es también una forma de mostrar al mundo como es la aldea de konoha, por lo que el compañerismo es importante, pues hoy ustedes no son solo los niños que se quieren convertir en genin, hoy ustedes son… -todos inclinaban su cabeza un poco hacia adelante con clara emoción creciente esperando solamente esas ultimas palabras para sentirse tan vivos como nunca- hoy ustedes son los representantes de konoha, y su imagen será la imagen de konoha, hoy, hoy ustedes son konoha.

Finalizo iruka con un retumbante ¡HAI! de parte de todos.

-bien creo que eso seria todo, vamos, tenemos que ir al estadio -dijo iruka para salir por la puerta con todos sus estudiantes detrás de él.

\- ¿y bien? -pregunto sakura

\- ¿y buen qué? -respondió naruto.

\- ¿hoy es el día no? -pregunto sasuke

-sip, hoy es el día -respondió Hinata

\- "hoy por fin daremos comienzo a nuestro plan" -pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-esto será divertido. -dijo naruto antes de salir con sus compañeros.

Todos los estudiantes salieron caminando de la academia con los cuatro grandes, como eran conocidos, detrás de ellos. Iruka se detuvo un momento para decirles a los cuatro que se apresuraran, pero al voltear a verlos no les pudo decir nada, pues la sorpresa invadió sus caras cuando vio lo que hacían.

-bueno, creo que esto es un espectáculo después de todo no? -dijo naruto alzando su brazo un poco con la mano en posición como si de un rasengan se tratara.

-si, supongo que si – dijo sasuke haciendo lo mismo

Ambos sonreían orgullosos cuando uno de sus brazaletes empezó a brillar, seguido de un poff al lado de cada uno, dejando ver a los alumnos y al mismo iruka sorprendidos por unos aparados que parecían vehículos, pero eran extraños, pues esto tenían don ruedas en lugar de cuatro y parecían hechos de metal con extrañas cosas por todos lados, el de naruto era negro con blanco y el de sasuke era blanco con negro en los bordes. Naruto y sasuke se subieron montándolas como si fueran caballos y les pasaron un par de cascos a sakura y Hinata los cuales les tapaban todo el rostro y cabeza con unos cristales en la parte de enfrente, todos veían esos cascos como lo más genial que habían visto nunca, las chicas se los pusieron y se subieron de la misma forma que sus respectivos novios pero detrás de ellos y abrazándolos, este acto puso celosa a toda la clase tanto por el lado de los hombres como por el de las mujeres. Vieron meter en las maquinas una llave cada uno y empezar a dar ligeras vueltas a una de las empuñaduras, mientras que al hacerlo un sonido bastante fuerte sonaba de esas cosas.

\- ¿una carrera theme?

-vas a comer polvo dobe

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y salieron disparados en esas cosas, primero alzándolas y balanceándolas cual caballos y luego alejándose a gran velocidad mientras dejaban una estela de polvo y un sonido ruidoso mientras tomaban dirección hacia el estadio.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tales aparatos o vehículos, ellos no estaban muy seguros de que eran esas cosas, pero asumieron que eran transportes. Rápidamente salieron de su shock inicial y se dirigieron corriendo por los tejados hacia el estadio. Ya casi iban a llegar cuando vieron a las dos parejas casi estrellarse con los muros del estadio aun montados en esas cosas, pero antes de estrellarse sakura hizo unas posiciones de manos y la tierra se alzo como una rampa haciendo que esas cosas con ruedas lo subieran y saltaran al otro lado. Un niño en el grupo juraba que había visto chakra en las ruedas de esas cosas que la ayudaron a mantenerse en la pared unos momentos.

Cuando el resto del grupo llego al estadio vio como los cuatro chicos ahora cada quien en una de esas cosas daban vuelta alrededor del muro del estadio a gran velocidad una y otra vez, todo esto mientras todos en el estadio se maravillaban con el espectáculo, en especial los señores feudales y los kages.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la misma parte del muro que era la contraria a donde estaban las gradas y doblaron elevándose hasta mas ala del muro saltando y desapareciendo los vehículos en un poff a la vez que cada uno formaba electricidad en una de sus manos y las chocaban entre todos formando lo que parecía ser un halcón gigante de electricidad por unos segundos, dejando solo una luz en medio del halcón al desaparecer para finalizar con un trueno que salió disparado de esa luz hacia el suelo en donde se veían a los cuatro chicos inclinados con una rodilla y un puño en el suelo mientras tenían su cabeza gacha mirando hacia abajo.

Todo el estadio estallo en aplausos y gritos por tan magnifica presentación, en especial el raikage y sus escoltas, quienes aplaudían son vigor mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al momento que aplaudían.

-eso fue hermoso -dijo un hombre moreno con capucha y una paleta en su boca.

-hermoso sin duda -dijo el raikage

Los demás kages también aplaudían, pero mantenían una gota en la nuca por la exageración del raikage.

Los demás estudiantes captaron la idea y también saltaron a la arena cayendo a los lados de las parejas en la misma pose que ellos pensaban era genial con iruka haciendo lo mismo, pero al frente de todos sus estudiantes con dirección al público. Los aplausos continuaron mientras los cuatro se paraban erguidos y todos después de ellos haciendo lo mismo, y captando la acción siguiente, todos los alumnos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo en reverencia a todos los espectadores, iruka se levantó cuando dejo de oír aplausos. En se momento el Hokage se paro y hablo dando un discurso sobre lo que significaba ser genin y un ninja, mismo con el que estuvieron de acuerdo los demás kages.

-empecemos con los exámenes -dijo el Hokage hiruzen mientras aplicaba chakra en su garganta para hablar con mas volumen y que de esa forma todos lo pudieran escuchar.

Una pantalla puesta sobre el muro contrario a las gradas empezó a nombrar a los participantes, dejando casi a la mayoría de los hijos de clanes contra civiles, los únicos que no hicieron esto fueron nuestros protas junto con chouji y shikamaru, quienes se rindieron al mismo tiempo.

-eso está muy bien -decía el mizukage yagura- es preferible la muerte a tener que matar a un compañero shinobi.

Los demás kages estuvieron de cuerdo

Nuevos nombres aparecían en la pantalla

[Ino yamanaka vs Sakura haruno]

Las participantes bajaron a la arena no sin antes recibir sakura un beso por parte de sasuke para la buena suerte, cabe mencionar que ahora ino quería destrozar a la frentezota por robarle lo que era de ella, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¿Están listas? -pregunto iruka para recibir un asentimiento de ambas- entonces comiencen.

\- ¿y cómo se supone que me vencerás eh frentezota? -dijo ino tratando de provocar a sakura- quiero decir mírate, ni siquiera tres equipos ninja.

-bueno, en eso tiene razón -decía el kazekage- no porta nada para defenderse, ¿a que se debe eso Hokage-dono?

-siéndole sincero, yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que alguna razón tendrá -contesto hiruzen-

\- ¿cree que su sucesor salga de esta generación Hokage-dono? ¿Ya tenía planes de retirarse no es así? -dijo el tsuchikage-

-jejeje, no sabría decirle tsuchikage-dono, aún estoy decidiendo eso, mis principales opciones eran mis dos estudiantes seguidos por algunos de mis jounin.

-ya veo, una elección sabia -respondió el minikage… eejem… el tsuchikage onoki de las dos escalas.

Los demás kages asintieron y regresaron su vista a la arena, siendo sinceros ellos solo estaban aquí por que sus señores feudales se los habían pedido, la verdad siendo un examen genin ellos no esperaban mucho, pero fue esas dudas lo que precisamente le ayudo a sorprenderse cuando empezaron a ver mas a detalle el combate.

-bueno frentesota voy a acabar contigo rápido y luego me llevare a sasuke-kun para que veas como el me prefiere a mi por encima de ti pelos de chicle -dijo ino con sakura y sasuke rodando los ojos.

Ino hizo unas posiciones de mano y lanzo siete kunais y cuatro shuriken a sakura, seguido de su jutsu especial de posesión de mentes, del cual ino grito el nombre, todo mientras sakura seguía parada así sin mas con los brazos cruzados.

-esta pelea se acabó -dijo el raikage.

-ni siquiera se pone en guardia, que desperdicio de kunoichi -dijo el kazekage

-no le dará tiempo de defenderse ahora, esta perdida -dijo el mizukage-

Hiruzen solo sonrió.

Ino sonrió arrogante creyendo que ya había ganado, pero de repente algo paso. Sakura alzo un poco su talón y luego lo dejo caer haciendo que una pared de tierra se levantara para defenderla.

-prrrrffffff -el tsuchikage escupió su bebida al ver como una niña que no era ni genin levanto un muro de tierra sin sellos de mano y solo con su pie, y que para colmo era el doble de grande de ella y tal grueso y duro como los de él, ya que los shuriken y kunais ni siquiera se clavaron, solo revotaron como si de metal se tratara.

-imposible -dijo onoki- cómo es posible que ella tenga tal dominio sobre la tierra, eso toma años de aprender -dijo en shock.

-jeje, pues creo que mis estudiantes de academia no son lo que ustedes pensaban -dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa mientras los otros kages solo asentían boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo…como hiciste eso? -pregunto ino aturdida.

-no tengo porque decírtelo, ahora este combate se acabó. -dijo ella dando un pisotón de nuevo en el suelo con la fuerza con la que un civil lo haría, solo que al hacerlo una columna de tierra salió por debajo de ino empujándola hacia arriba y hacia atrás, otro pisotón de sakura hizo que otra pared saliera golpeando a ino en su brazo derecho y mandándola a volar hacia la izquierda, solo para ser golpeada nuevamente una y otra vez hasta que ella grito.

-me rindooo

Solo entonces sakura ceso su ataque, en el que nunca se movió o cambio su postura, ella se dirigió a ino y la empezó a curar del daño.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿también sabe nijutsu medico?, es acaso que tsunade está enseñando en la academia? -pregunto aún más impactado onoki después de ver tal demostración de control de la tierra y de chakra doton.

-no, ella aprendió sola por lo que se -contesto el Hokage como si hablara de las nubes.

Sakura ayudo a ino a pararse y se dirigieron juntas y sonriéndose una a la otra

-¡Esa es mi hija! -grito mebuki haruno

-no estuvo mal, digna de mi futura yerna – dijo Fugaku asintiendo con aprobación y una sonrisa de orgullos a la futura esposa de su hijo.

Los demás de las tres familias solo asintieron en aprobación con sonrisas.

La pantalla siguió dando nombres al azar y se detuvo en dos de ellos.

Al ver la pantalla, todo el lugar quedo en shock. Los aldeanos no lo creían, los señores feudales estaban atónitos, los kages impactados, pero uno en especial estaba furioso. Nadie podía digerir lo que sus ojos leían.

[kiba inuzuka vs naruto namikaze]

Yyyyyyyyyy fin.

Aaaaaaa te la creisteee hahahahaa

Naaaaaa, continuemos.

-¿na…namikaze? ¿Cómo minato namikaze? ¿Están diciendo que ese niño es hijo del yondaime? -una aturdida kurenai yui dijo a nadie en particular en el lugar donde se reunían todos los jounin.

-problemático -dijo nara shikaku con una sonrisa cómplice, lo mismo que las demás cabezas de clanes ahí presentes.

\- ¿espera, ustedes lo sabían? -pregunto asuma sarutobi a los líderes de los clanes, los cuales estaban reunidos en el lugar designado para los jounin, y cabezas de clanes.

-bueno, si, en parte -decía chousa akimichi-

-por favor, es algo bastante lógico si lo piensas bien -dijo chibi aburame con shikaku asintiéndole en conformación-

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? -dijo un alienígena verde con ardillas en la cara… ¿qué? ¿no es un alienigena?...¿y que me estoy saliendo del guion?...¿pues qué quieres que haga, para mí es un alieni…ooooooohh ya, jeje perdón…si, si ya lo corrijo…entonces ahí va otra vez. Ejem.

Toma 2:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo un tipo con cejas gigantes, peinado te tazón y un llamativo xpandex verde… y que parecía alienígena… ya, lo dije…

-es tal como lo dice shibi -decía shikaku- pelo rubio, ojos azules, el apeído uzumaki del que todos sabemos dónde fue sacado, además de la persona que siempre andaba con ella, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, su estado como jinchuriki, digo, ¿en verdad crees que minato hubiera sido tan cruel como para pedirle su hijo a cualquier familia así solamente?, no, él no podía hacer eso si no estaba dispuesto primero a dar a su propio hijo, y por lo que sabemos ahora, así fue, ese niño debió ser tratado como un héroe, como seguramente fue la voluntad del yondaime, pobres de aquellos bastardos que manipularon esta información para difundir entre el pueblo que el era la prisión del zorro y aun peor, de aquellos que empezaron esos rumores para hacer que el pueblo lo odiara.

-estoy de acuerdo -decía hiashi Hyuga con Fugaku asintiéndole- durante años trate de buscar por todos los medios al responsable de eso, pero nunca encontré siquiera un indicio, lo único que puedo decir es que fue por un miembro del consejo shinobi, el consejo civil o el consejo del Hokage, además del comandante anbu, pero en vista de que una de las miembros mas influyentes del consejo civil mebuki haruno no tenía ni idea, y de que todo el consejo shinobi estábamos en contra de ello…

-eso solo deja al Hokage, el comandante anbu y al consejo del Hokage. -completo shibi-

-correcto -dijo hiashi.

-comandante anbu eh? -dijo shikaku-

-sospechas de dragón? -pregunto inoichi yamanaka.

-no exactamente, quiero decir, ¿cuántos comandante anbus hay?

-eh? Solo hay uno, ¿ese es dragón no? -respondió tsume inuzuka-

-ahora, si, pero en ese día había dos.

-no estarás hablando de… -dijo shibi creyendo saber por dónde iban los tiros-

-si, en ese momento danzou, uno de los consejeros del Hokage también era comandante de un anbu llamado raíz.

-pero esa división no fue desmantelada hace años? -pregunto chousa.

-oficialmente sí, pero no sabría decir si en verdad lo fue, y si no lo fue, de todos modos, ellos trabajando desde la sombras pudieron haberse disfrazado de civiles y haber esparcido el rumos -decía shikaku sin saber que le estaba pegando al clavo y muy duro-

-¿dices que danzou fue el que filtro la información? -pregunto tsume

-bueno, no es secreto que tiene una afición muy grande al puesto de Hokage, tal vez quiso usar a naruto como un arma y un mártir, o quizá solo quería quebrarlo lo suficiente para enlistarlo en su anbu raíz, como seguramente todos recordaran quiso hacerlo también en esa misma reunión hace trece años, de la cual no se fue muy contento según recuerdo.

Todos los jounin y cabezas de clan asintieron con un pensamiento en general

-"danzou, va a sufrir"

Algunos civiles estaban escuchando la conversación de los jounin pues sus asientos estaban al lado de ellos, y rápidamente esparcieron como pólvora todo lo que los jounin hablaron, dejando a todo el publico en las gradas con opiniones y sentimientos encontrados. Antes quizá habrían negado con su vida el hecho de que el jinchuriki fuera hijo de su mas grande héroe, pero ahora, conociendo mejor al niño, algunos en verdad lo creían y aun mas que eso, lo apoyaban, para estos momentos ya solo era una muy pequeña minoría la que odiaba al chico, pero dentro de esa minoría estaban, desgraciadamente, los miembros restantes del consejo civil.

-¡¿Qué ese demonio es namikaze?! ¡puras mentiras, son solo estupideces dichas por aquellos que son aun mas idiotas como para creerse esas idioteces! -grito un hombre gordo sentado en el lugar designado para el consejo civil.

Ante esto, mebuki solo miro con dagas en los ojos, preguntándose si ella fue así de estúpida cuando aún odiaba al niño.

-Con los kages-

-¡¿es…es su hijo?! – dijo un sorprendido AA, pues ante el estaba el hijo se su mas grande rival, el único que pudo superar su velocidad, aquel conocido como minato namikaze.

-ya veo, con que si tuvo un hijo después de todo -dijo el tsuchikage con enojo.

-hokage-dono, debo entender que si ah decidido anunciar esto ahora y con nosotros presentes es porque usted considera que el chico esta listo para defenderse por su cuenta de nuestros shinobis ¿estoy en lo cierto? -pregunto yagura.

-bueno, debo admitir que esa es solo una parte de mis razones, pero si, está en lo cierto mizukage-dono -dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-entiendo, entonces creo que será interesante ver este combate, y aun mas lo será cuando entremos nosotros en la arena -declaro el kazekage

-asi que planea participar kazekage-dono – hablo onoki

-por supuesto, si el chico es una décima de fuerte de lo que fue su padre estoy seguro que por lo menos me podrá entretener un rato. -contesto el kazekage raasa

-ooh, entonces yo también participare, quiero ver si ese niño conoce ese jutsu, ya deseaba volver a medirme contra alguien así -dijo el raikage.

-bien, yo también participare entonces, Hokage-dono, ¿no te importara si lastimo un poco al mocoso verdad? -hablo onoki con furia en sus palabras mientras sonreía extasiado porque ahora podría desquitarse con el legado de aquel que le causo tanta frustración y tragedia durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi.

-no me gusta la forma en que lo dice tsuchikage, recuerde que nada será mortal, si esta deacuerdo con esos términos entonces no tengo problema con que participe -dijo hiruzen dejando caer su amenaza sobre el viejo onoki.

-por supuesto…" solo le romperé una pierna y un poco más" -dijo y luego pensó el tsuchikage.

-yare yare, ahora que todos iran creo que yo también participare, me harán ver como un flojo si no lo hago de todos modos -dijo el mizukage yagura

-bien, entonces cuando llegue el momento los cinco iremos a evaluar las habilidades de mis nuevos genin -dijo hiruzen mientras los otros kages asentían- bien, entonces por ahora concentrémonos en ver como se desenlaza este combate.

Todos los kages volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia los dos niños en la arena.

-entonces… ¿en verdad eres el hijo del yondaime? -pregunto kiba aun impresionado

-sí, lo soy, ¿algún problema? -respondió naruto estoicamente.

-hmp, puede que seas su hijo, y la verdad eso explicaría mucho, pero aun si eres su hijo o no, de todas formas, voy a acabar contigo, y cuando te patee el trasero me llevare a mi Hinata, ella tiene que estar con un alfa como yo y no con un perdedor como lo eres tú -declaro kiba poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-has lo que quieras -respondió naruto aun con cara estoica.

\- ¿listos?, ¡comiencen!

Hablo iruka, y casi en el momento en que lo dijo salto hacia atrás, solo para casi ser aplastado por el jutsu que kiba uso en el mismo segundo que iruka termino de hablar.

-¡gatsuga! -grito kiba dirigiéndose hacia naruto.

Naruto esquivo el ataque de kiba saltando a otro lado, kiba volvió a atacar y naruto lo volvió a esquivar.

-¡deja de moverte idiota, ¿no ves que te voy a pegar?! -dijo kiba sacándole una gota de sudor a todo el estadio

-me parece que este chico no es muy listo -dijo el raikage a su escolta mientras le apuntaba con su pulgar a kiba y se tapaba la mejilla contraria para evitar que los demás escucharan, su escolta solo asintió.

-aaagr, ya me cansé, te voy a atacar y tu te vas a quedar quieto ¿me oíste tonto? ¡vamos akamaru!, ¡clon de hombre bestia! ¡gatsuga, colmillo sobre colmillo!-dijo kiba transformando a su perrito en un clon de él y volviendo a atacar al rubio pero esta vez con el doble de fuerza.

Naruto obedeció a lo que kiba le dijo y se quedo parado en el mismo punto.

-oye oye, hay un limite para la arrogancia -dijo el kazekage

-si no se quita va a salir gravemente lastimado, esa es una poderosa técnica de mi clan -dijo tsume.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace ese idiota?! Se va a morir si no lo esquiva -dijo shikamaru claramente preocupado.

Los tres viajeron escucharon todos los comentarios de los espectadores y compañeros, y ellos solo sonrieron.

Kiba y akamaru ya estaban por golpear a naruto, pero cuando casi lo iban a lograr… naruto solo alzo su brazo y detuvo el ataque de kiba no dejando que lo moviera ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?

Fueron los comentarios de todos los espectadores y aun de los mismos kages.

-¡¿Cómo… como detuvo esa técnica tan poderosa, y con una sola mano?! -dijo en shock tsume inuzuka

-increíble -dijo shikaku sorprendido mientras sonreía- "en verdad increíble, cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con el Hokage" -pensó el líder nara.

-ciertamente impresionante -dijo inoichi con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso chousa tenia problemas deteniendo ese ataque de tsume con su jutsu de expansión y ver como un niño la detenía con una sola mano, si, era en menor medida, pero aun así…

\- ¿eso es todo? -dijo naruto con una ceja alzada- bueno, si es así.

Dijo naruto antes de golpear con su mano libre el centro del giro y tomar a los dos kibas por las cabezas deteniendo sus giros, solo para azotarlos contra el suelo y luego mandar a volar a akamaru transformado en kiba hacia una pared del estadio, y después levantar a kiba por la cara con su mano.

-así que, Hinata-chan ¿no?

Fue todo lo que dijo naruto antes de soltar a kiba y undir su codo en el estomago de kiba, solo para que este saliera volando y naruto lo interceptara con otro golpe hacia el otro lado, seguido de otro golpe interceptado con la rodilla en la espalda y girándose para patearlo en el mismo lugar y lanzarlo disparado hacia arriba, finalizando con kiba cayendo en picada hacia naruto, quien con su puño alzado hacia atrás interceptó a kiba en la cara mandándolo a estrellarse en dirección contraria de donde estaba la mirada de naruto, justamente donde fue estrellado también akamaru.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía. Todos tenían la boca bien abierta y los ojos muy abiertos por la paliza que recibió el chico perro.

-el ganador es namikaze naruto -dijo iruka aun con problemas para analizar lo que paso ante sus ojos y aun digiriendo la noticia de que su alumno siempre fue el hijo de uno de sus más grandes héroes.

-creo que después de todo si sabe el hiraishin de su padre -dijo el raikage con una sonrisa

-no estoy seguro, no vi ningún destello -dijo onoki

\- ¿quiere decir que perfecciono aun mas el jutsu del cuarto Hokage? -pregunto el kazekage

-puede ser, o puede que sea otro jutsu, o lo peor de todo, puede que solo sea velocidad pura, sin jutsus ni otra cosa, solo sus piernas y ya -respondió el tsuchikage

Esto dejo desconcertados a los otros kages quienes estaban tomando nota de las habilidades del chico.

-bueno, es obvio que el chico entreno muy duro si ese es el caso -respondió el raikage- según veo ese chico tiene como mínimo la fuerza de un chunin de elite, quizá un junin bajo.

Los demás kages asintieron. Naruto empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de los participantes mientras poco a poco la multitud salía de su shock y empezaban a aplaudir y a gritar en celebración.

Los demás encuentro siguieron su curso, dejando como ganadores de los combates a nuestros cuatro protas en las semifinales, pues a diferencia de naruto, los otros tres optaron por acabar con sus oponentes de forma rápida y sencilla y dar mucho lugar al espectáculo, porque eso vendría después.

-muy bien, para las semifinales pelearan… -dijo iruka mirando a la pantalla

[uchiha sasuke vs Hinata Hyuga]

Todo el estadio estaba impaciente por ver que es lo que ellos podían hacer ya que no habían visto nada de ellos hasta ahora. Ambos bajaron a la arena y se pusieron en posición.

\- ¿listos?, ¡comiencen!

Sasuke y hinata se apresuraron uno contra el otro con el puño alzado y moviéndolo hacia adelante con clara intención de golpear al otro, pero al llegar.

\- ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIEJRAS!, ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIEJRAS!, ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIEJRAS!, ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIEJRAS!, ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIEJRAS!

Era todo lo que decían entre ellos una y otra vez mientras jugaban en lugar de pelear. Todos en el estadio pusieron los ojos en blanco con furia por ver como les bajaban la emoción de golpe.

-¡haa, yo gane! -dijo sasuke con una sonrisa divertida- en tu cara Hyuga hahaha -dijo señalando con el dedo a Hinata y riéndose de ella mientras ella veía con frustración su mano aun en las tijeras, seguido de dejar caer su cabeza derrotada y dirigiéndose junto a un sasuke burlón hacia el lugar de los participantes.

-me rindo -dijo cabizbaja Hinata mientras se iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro como borracha

-eh…esta bien…creo, ejem, el ganador es sasuke uchiha -dijo iruka mientras el recibía todos los abucheos de las personas.

Salieron los dos últimos participantes los cuales no esperaron ver sus nombres en la pantalla pues ya solo ellos dos faltaban. Las personas, los shinobis, los señores feudales y los kages los veían con dagas en los ojos para ver que no hicieran la misma payasada.

Pero no les funciono por que lo hicieron de todos modos y sakura fue la que se termino rindiendo, y no mejoro cuando paso lo mismo en la final. El raikage quería lastimar a esos cuatro chicos por sus payasadas y en pleno examen, si, el los golpearía de lo lindo ahora que fuera su turno.

-bien, esta parte de los exámenes a terminado, ahora empezaremos con la segunda y ultima parte de los exámenes genin, ahora por favor pido a los alumnos que bajen a la arena y a los kages que tomen sus posiciones porfa…espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?¡devuélveme eso! -dijo iruka antes de que le quitaran el lugar y el micrófono, siendo remplazado por nuestro rubio, o bueno un clon de él.

Naruto hizo unos cuantos clones y los puso en la mitad del estadio pegados a la pared contraria al público, todos alzaron su brazo haciendo brillar sus brazaletes y aparecieron alrededor del estadio bocinas gigantes colocadas sobre los muros, así como varios instrumentos que los clones tomaron, empezando a tocar, uno en la batería, otros con guitarras, otros con bajo, ect…

-¡ahoraaa… damas y caballeros… ninjas de todas las aldeas!… ¡sean bienvenidos a los únicos, los maravillosos, los ahora internacionaleeeees!, ¡exameneeeeeees geniiiiiiin! -dijo un clon de naruto vestido con un traje y gafas negras- ¡en esta esquinaaaaaa, todos aquellos que desean graduarse hoy, aquellos que quieren dar su vida por su aldeaaaa!, reciban a con un fuerte aplausooooo ¡a los futuros geniiiin!

Todos en las gradas gritaban por el gran espectáculo que se estaba dando mientras veían con emoción a todos los estudiantes salir al mismo tiempo que los clones de naruto tocaban un tema rockero para hacer la entrada de los alumnos más dramática (nota: tocaban "slipknot-before i forget"). Todos incluso los alumnos se sentían mas animados y emocionados al salir con esa canción de fondo, tanto que incluso empezaron a caminar al ritmo de la canción, también más serios y orgullosos como la canción lo requería para darle más efecto.

Cuando llegaron la canción fue disminuyendo en volumen y los kages entendieron al instante aun fascinados con la idea de ese niño al darle tanto show a la gente, si, definitivamente eventos como estos le s traerían mas ingresos a sus aldeas. El clon con el micrófono volvió a hablar.

-¡y en esta otraaaaa, los shinobis mas poderosos de sus aldeas, aquellos que se alzan por encima de los más fuertes guerreroooos!, ¡los únicos!, ¡los indestructibleeees!, ¡kaaageeeeees! -dijo el clon mientras miraba hacia el cialo y gritaba en el micrófono

Todos empezaron a gritar de la emoción mientras los kages salían con su propio tema musical pero con un paso mas lento y serio, si lo que hicieron los niños les dio un ejemplo ellos lo tomarían, aun ellos mismo se sentían de alguna manera más poderosos cuando salían a paso dramático a la arena mientras inflaban el pecho orgullosos y trataban de imponer todo el respeto posible con su entrada al mismo tiempo que tocaban los clones su canción (la canción se llama "god mode"). El raikage dejaba salir unos cuantos rayos para darse presencia, el kazekage movía su polvo de oro alrededor de si mismo, el tsuchikage volaba en lugar de caminar, el mizukage hacia lo mismo que el kazekage pero con agua. Todos se impresionaron al verlos con esa espectacular entrada y al llegar a lugar, todos comenzaron a liberar su chakra para asustar a los niños y cuartear un poco la tierra con su chakra, imponiendo su presencia, acto que dejo a todos maravillados.

-¡esta será una batalla campal entre todos los estudiantes de la academia y los cinco kages junto con el chico que gano en la finaaaal!... ¡¿están listoooos?!

Naruto se paso al lado de los kages y tanto alumnos como kages se pusieron en guardia.

-¡comienceeeeeen!

Los clones empezaron a tocar de nuevo ("naruto shippuden OST 3")

Todos empezaron a atacar a los kages con sus mejores ataques, o más específicamente al raikage quien se ofreció para ir primero. Kiba y sino atacaban con sus técnicas pero no le hacían ni un rasguño, shikamaru, chouji e ino hicieron su combinación especial usando la sombra de shikamaru para que ino le diera dirección a chouji con su forma de pelota gigante, pero no le podían dar ni un solo rasguño al raikage quien solo los detenía con sus brazos envueltos en su armadura de chakra, era justo lo que el esperaba después de todo, el pensaba desactivar su armadura y así lo hizo, planeaba lastimarlos un poco y el también estaba apunto de lanzarse contra ellos, pero fue detenido por un golpe en su abdomen, golpe que si sintió el raikage.

-¡aaaa! ¡eso si me dolió! -dijo el raikage buscando con la vista al responsable, y hallándolo en la niña peli rosa de antes, el raikage sonrió y supo que no sería tan fácil, así que activo su armadura de nuevo.

-vaya espero no haberlo lastimado mucho -dijo sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ha, ya vera niña, te regresare a la academia -dijo el raikage también sonriendo.

Ambos se lanzaron uno hacia el otro y chocaron los puños creando una fuerza que hizo eco en todo el estadio, una y otra vez intercambiando golpes sin que ninguno pudiera obtener ventaja sobre el otro.

\- "es rápida" -pensó el raikage- "bien siendo así"

El raikage uso su velocidad máxima por unos segundos para poder asestarle un golpe a la niña por atrás pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando otro chico lo pateo en la cara antes de tocarla mandándolo a volar en el proceso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo el mizukage al ver como se deshacían del raikage

\- ¿no se olvidan de nosotros o sí? -pregunto sakura con todos sus compañeros detrás de ella respaldándola.

\- "rayos, ¿de dónde salió?" -pensó el kazekage al tener a sakura en frente de el en un segundo

El kazekage uso su polvo de oro para cubrirse, pero sakura se puso en un segundo detrás de el y lo golpeo mandándolo hacia los otros niños quienes lo recibieron con un ataque combinado entre el gatsuga de kiba, el baika no jutsu de chouji y finalizando con una patada de Hinata. Los dos primeros golpes no causaron demasiado daño a raasa pero el golpe de la Hyuga si lo lastimo.

El tsuchikage al ver a sakura junto a ella la quiso golpear con un puño de tierra, pero ella lo esquivo, onoki siguió lanzando rocas a sakura pero ella alzo los brazos y la tierra junto con ellos para formar un muro que después se contrajo en la forma de sakura creando rápidamente un golem de tierra.

Los clones sin detenerse empezaron a tocar otra canción (just awake)

Onoki se sorprendió, pero rápidamente tuvo que recomponerse tener que esquivar los rápidos golpes del golem y los latigos de tierra que este soltaba. El golem estuvo a punto de golpear al mizukage pero fue detenido por un latigo de agua del mizukage quien jalaba al golem con dificultad, y fue por esa razón que no pudo evitar un golpe de sakura cuando esta salió de la tierra en frente de él golpeándolo en el mentón y mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

\- ¡mizukage-dono! -grito hiruzen apenas teniendo tiempo de hablar porque una rápida Hinata le había tratado de dar una patada en las costillas, misma que esquivo por poco el Hokage, metiéndose en una batalla de taijutsu con la niña.

Los estudiantes ya estaban muy cansados y drenados de chakra así que sakura los atrajo hacia un clon de ella y los cubrió con un domo de tierra mientras los curaba un poco.

El raikage y sasuke seguían con su pelea de taijutsu que rápidamente paso a ser de ninjutsu cuando sasuke se cubrió en un chidori de cuerpo completo golpeando al raikage con velocidad en su cara mientras este también se lanzaba contra el ahora igualados en velocidad y poder soltando golpes que creaban ráfagas al chocar.

El kazekage cubrió sus puños con polvo de oro y se dirigió hacia sakura quien estaba peleando aun con yagura en un combate de ninjutsu, estaban aparentemente igualados e incluso la intervención de raasa no parecía desequilibrar mucho a la niña porque con movimientos rápidos ella bloqueaba y regresaba los ataques de cada uno de ellos, el tsuchikage mandaba oleadas de balas de tierra hacia la chica pero ella las esquivaba con gracia e incluso las redireccionaba hacia los demás kages.

Todos en las gradas veían como se llevaba a cabo la batalla y no tenían palabras para ello, estaban con las bocas abiertas de ver como unos mocosos le daban batalla a los kages.

-aun los jounin estaban con moscas amenazando con entrar en sus bocas, pues no podían cerrarlas de la impresión, bueno, siento justo había dos que no lo estaban.

-¡oooooh! ¡esos chicos de verdad tienen sus llamas de juventud ardiendoooo! -dijo el alien…ejem, digo, dijo gai.

-increíble, ¿Cómo es que alcanzaron ese nivel y a esta edad, en verdad, son prodigios? -dijo inoichi en shock

-¿oigan, ustedes por que no se ven sorprendidos? -pregunto chousa a hiashi y fugaku quienes solo estaban sentados con una pequeña sonrisa pero relativamente tranquilos.

-mm?, ¿Por qué tendría que estar sorprendido de un nivel tan bajo? -dijo hiashi con una ceja levantada.

-¿Cómo?, ósea… ¡¿Qué esto no es todo su poder?! -respondió chousa ya no sabiendo cuando más soportaría las sospresas

-problemático -dijo shikaku asustado de los mocosos

Todos los jounin volvieron a poner su atención en la arena cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo.

Hirizen había convocado a enma el rey mono y lo transformo en un bastón gigante para poder pelear con Hinata, pero esta dio un gran salto hacia atrás y sus compañeros al verla la siguieron.

\- ¿es divertido no? -pregunto sasuke

-es entretenido si -respondió sakura

-jijiji, bueno, ya es hora de terminemos con eso y pasemos al acto principal ¿no creen? -dijo Hinata

Los dos asintieron, la sakura dentro del domo termino de curar a sus compañeros y todos salieron para reagruparse con los otros tres, los kages hicieron lo mismo al juntarse nuevamente, pero a diferencia de los chicos, ellos se veían un poco más cansados.

-demonios, ¿esos niños en verdad no están dando pelea? ¡¿Qué rayos les enseñas en la academia Hokage-dono?! -dijo el raikage

-si, son en verdad sorprendentes, esa mocosa en especial pudo sostenernos una pela a los tres juntos, no se ustedes, pero creo que tendremos que ponernos serios en esto si queremos ganar -dijo el kazekage

-es humillante, pero tiene razón kazekage-dono, aunque esto afectara mi orgullo, ahora veo que tengo que ponerme a entrenar en serio -dijo yagura.

-bien, supongo que esta decidido entonces, aunque yo me abstendré de usar mi jinton de todos modos -dijo onoki

Todos los kages asintieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en posición nuevamente, y se lanzaron todos juntos hacia los niños con sus mejores técnicas, el golpe de un dedo del raikage, una lanza de agua del mizukage, un martillo de polvo de oro del kazekage, un dragón de tierra en el puño del tsuchikage y un golpe del bastón encendido del Hokage, todos ellos se lanzaron a ganar, pero…

\- ¡shinra tensei!

Dijo sasuke activando su rinnegan y mandando a los kages a volar hacia atrás sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

-ese…ese es…ese…¡ese es el rinnegan! -dijo una alterada tsume inuzuka

-¡¿Cómo demonios tiene el rinnegan?! -dijo un shockeado hayate heko

-parece que ahora si se pondrá interesante haha -dijo Fugaku con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole a su hijo con Itachi atrás de el viendo con orgullo a su hermanito.

-¿Qué demonios? -dijo onoki

-¿Qué paso? -dijo yagura

-oigan -les llamo raasa- ese no es…

Todos lo voltearon a ver y luego a lo que el apuntaba, y no cabía en sus rostros la sorpresa de ver al legendario rinnegan en los ojos de un chiquillo que no era ni genin. Todos los kages tragaron en seco, pero su asombro paso a transformarse rápidamente en terror al ver lo que sasuke hizo.

-así que por fin van a pelear en serio, bueno, creo que yo también tendré que hacerlo.

Dijo un sonriente sasuke mientras un chakra morado lo cubría y lo elevaba hasta una altura mayor a la del estadio, mientras poco a poco todos veían como se materializaba un guerrero samurái del tamaño del monte Hokage con sasuke en medio de él, si, todos podían contemplar en este momento al Susanoo en toda su gloria.

\- ¿Qué… carajos? -fue lo único que atino a decir el mizukage

Los aldeanos estaban atónitos, los señores feudales mas que sorprendidos y emocionados, aun los otros estudiantes estaban atónitos y con ojos desorbitados al ver a su compañero, ellos pensaban que ya tenían esto ganado, pero no podían evitar sentirse tan inferiores ahora.

El raikage desactivo su armadura, onoki dejo de flotar, el bastón de hiruzen desapareció en un pof, el kazekage dejo caer su polvo dorado y el mizukage se preguntaba si tendría que usar el poder del sanbii para ganar. Los kages estaban a punto de rendirse, pero…

-hmp, parece que ahora es mi turno de luchar

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz, y se detuvieron cuando encontraron a naruto detrás de los kages quien aún seguía parado con los brazos cruzados.

Los clones del rubio empezaron a tocar otra canción acorde al momento ("man whit a misión-my hero)

Naruto empezó a acercarse hacia el susanoo a paso dramático, pasando por en medio de los kages quienes no entendían las palabras del chico rubio que pasaba junto a ellos, no fue hasta que el también empezó a expulsar chackra que entendieron, él también estaba empezando a formar su propio susanoo, pero el de naruto era plateado blanquecino, rápidamente había dos gigantescos y perfectos susanoos en la arena.

Los kages quedaron en shock nuevamente, pero no se quedo ahí, pues en cuanto el rubio termino, otros dos samuráis gigantes aparecieron al lado del de sasuke, uno de color azulado y otro de color hade, todos podían ver a Hinata y sakura dentro de cada uno respectivamente.

Los kages estaban aterrados, ya no decían nada, lo único que podían hacer era estar ahí pasmados. Un clon de naruto apareció en una cortina de humo y les dijo que lo siguieran para estar mas seguros. Ellos obedecieron sin dudar y fueron llevados hacia su lugar nuevamente junto a sus respectivos guardias.

-bueno, creo que llego nuestro turno, ¿no cree Hokage-sama? -dijo uno de los dos anbu que el Hokage tenía como guardias.

-parece que si, en verdad que no somo rivales eh?, dudo que incluso tu pudieras haberles hecho frente minato.

Todos los kages quedaron en shock junto con sus guardias al escuchar eso y todos voltearon a ver al anbu que había hablado, este se retiro la mascara y dejo ver su rostro. En cuanto onoki lo vio se lanzo sin pensarlo hacia el pero fue devuelto rápidamente por cadenas que salían de la espalda del otro anbu.

-no lo creo -dijo el raikage sorprendido-

-oh gracias kushi-chan -dijo minato al otro anbu-

-no hay de que cariño -dijo el anbu con un todo dulce-

El otro anbu se retiro la mascara dejando ver su rostro.

-kushina uzumaki -dijo AA

-la misma -respondió kushina con una sonrisa.

-pero tu…ustedes… ¿Cómo? -fue la inteligente respuesta del raikage

-es una larga historia, pero será para después, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de sus heridas -dijo minato

-ahora podremos poner en practica las lecciones de sakura-chan -dijo kushina con un canto en su voz

Todos los kages querían hacer preguntas, pero su atención se vio arrebatada por los cuatro gigantescos samurái que saltaron empezando a volar sobre la arena, cada uno posicionado en una parte de este y alzando los brazos lentamente mientras todos sentían un terremoto en el lugar, pero cuando vieron lo que en realidad pasaba solo pudieron sentirse aun mas sorprendidos, en serio, estoy seguro que cuando se levantaron esta mañana no esperaban todo lo que les pasaría en el día.

El estadio comenzó a elevarse en el aire, poco a poco era arrancado de la tierra hasta quedar a una buena altura. Cualquiera que viera hacia abajo se daría cuenta que el monte Hokage se vería bastante pequeño.

-bien es hora de empezar con la diversión -dijo naruto con los otros tres asintiendo.

Los clones empezaron a dar pauta a una canción mas para que pudieran comenzar con fuerza (virtue and vice)

La canción empezó, y los cuatro se enfrentaron entre si, o mas bien, naruto contra los otros tres en un combate de taijutsu en los cielos en el que los susanoos participaban, toda la aldea de konoha se estremecía por el choque de puños de las madresotas que se golpeaban entre sí. Cada susanoo saco sus armas y comenzaron a pelear con ellas, el de sasuke quiso cortar al de naruto con sus katanas y este las detuvo con la suya propia redirigiéndola hacia la lanza de sakura para poder alejarse y esquivar las balas de Hinata, todos veían como el gigante azulado formaba en su costado una especia de cañón que giraba arrojando rápidas y poderosas ráfagas de balas de chackra, sakura y sasuke también tuvieron que alejarse para no caer en fuego cruzado mientras veían como naruto volaba con maniobras evasivas para evitar ser dañado por la mini Gun de chakra de Hinata.

Ellos también aprovecharon la abertura y ayudaron a Hinata formando una torreta de chakra cada uno y disparando también al susanoo de naruto.

-a conque así lo quieren eh?

Dijo naruto dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos y esquivando las balas formando un cañón en su mano y apuntando hacia los tres cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos, el interior del cañón se ilumino y disparo…pero fue detenido por un escudo que sakura había creado. La pareja uchiha y Hinata se resguardaron detrás del escudo y fue naruto el que fue expulsado por la fuerza de la explosión.

Todos los que se encontraban en el estadio flotante se dio cuenta de que algo había parado la explosión estruendosa, pero cuando volvieron a fijar su vista, lo que aparecía tras del humo ya no era uno de esos samuráis gigantes, no, tenia otra apariencia, ya ni siquiera parecía estar hecho de chakra pues los otros tenían una leve transparencia, pero este nuevo ente parecía ser solido como el metal. Todo podían ver el gran escudo que portaba en su brazo izquierdo y la lanza en el derecho, además de lo que parecía ser una capa roja, y lejos de ser color hade, ahora era casi en su totalidad plateado, con protectores de hombro grandes de color rojo.

-aaah, así que empezamos con las invocaciones eh? -dijo naruto mientras los otros tres sonreían, o bueno, dos de ellos, la última no se sabía.

-bien si será así, entonces…

Dijo naruto para hacer que su susanoo hiciera posiciones de manos y apareciera una gran columna de humo de la cual salió un dragón rojo con lo que parecían ser cuchillas saliendo de su espalda y alas. Sasuke y Hinata hicieron lo mismo. Sasuke convoco a un dragón extraño que parecía estar echo de picos de metal con una capa roja y Hinata convoco a dos seres, el primero parecía un guerrero enmascarado y el segundo un lobo gigante con armadura.

-¡¿de que contrato son esas convocaciones?! -dijo sorprendido el kazekage

-yo también quisiera saberlo, a simple vista se ven tan imponentes como los mismos bijuus -contesto el tsuchikage.

-hmp -fue lo que yagura escucho en su cabeza

-¿Qué necesitan de nosotros? -dijo el lobo gigante con armadura.

-evolución matrix -contestaron los tres al unísono

Las convocatorias asintieron y cada quien se alejo con su respectivo invocador. Todos vieron como esos guerreros hechos de chakra se desvanecían en un segundo, y que mientras los niños caían un resplandor los envolvía junto con las convocatorias, y todos ahí podían jurar haber escuchado una vos robótica decir algo antes de que fueran envueltos completamente en esas luces.

-matrix evolution.

Al terminar el resplandor todos veían cuatro nuevos seres aterrizar en las montañas que rodeaban a konoha, eran tanto o mas grandes que los bijuus, las personas no sabían si estar aterradas o emocionadas por la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Todos escucharon a esas cosas hablar cuando aterrizaron. La que apareció donde estaba naruto era casi en su totalidad negra con bordes dorados y una capa igualmente negra, la criatura aterrizo gritando:

-Alphamon.

La segunda también portaba una capa con lo que parecían ser las cabezas o los cascos de las anteriores invocaciones en cada mano, apareció donde se supone estaría Hinata mientras decía:

-Omegamon.

La tercera parecía estar hecha de puntas de acero y también portaba una capa roja, estaba donde había caído sasuke diciendo:

-jesmon.

Y la ultima que era la que protegió a los dos chicos también dijo algo al aterrizar:

-gallantmon

Todas las creaturas se veían imponentes mientras se miraban fijamente

-ja, ¿Quién diría que también usarían a los caballeros reales? - dijo Fugaku sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

-jajaja, tienes razón, pero es perfecto, ahora podremos saber quien es mas fuerte, recuerdo que yo le aposte a omegamon -dijo hiashi retando a Fugaku

-yo le aposte a jesmon -respondió Fugaku

-mmmm, ¿Quién sabe?, yo apuesto por alphamon, después de todo por algo él es el líder ¿no? -dijo mikoto al lado de Fugaku por tanto su uniforme jounin de konoha con Itachi asintiendo detrás de ella.

-bueno, creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, y aun mejor, solo miren, ya quieren acabar todo en este ataque -termino Fugaku.

Todos los demás ninjas y civiles alrededor los veían sin entender ni j de lo que decían

Los guerreros se dirigían unos hacia otros en un tres contra uno, cada uno preparando su mejor ataque, los cuales fueron un disparo del cañón de omegamon, un resplandor que salió del escudo de gallantmon y unas esferas gigantes en llamas por parte de jesmon. Alphamon solo pudo defenderse con su lanza ante el ataque combinado mientras era arrastrado por toda la montaña, estaba perdiendo mientras los otros tres no cesaban de sus ataques, pero en algún momento alphamon gano.

Desvió los ataques hacia el cielo en donde generaron una explosión tan grande como varias veces el tamaño de konoha, pero aunque eso sorprendió a todos también lo hizo el ver como alphamon brillaba con una aura color dorada que se movía salvajemente, todos podían sentir como solo irradiaba poder de él.

Rápidamente alphamon ataco a los otros y los derribo poniéndose detrás de jesmon y mandándolo a volar junto con gallantmon a la vez que de sus manos salían varias esferas gigantes de energía dorada que al impactar con jesmon y gallantmon explotaron dejando a ambos salir volando, destruyendo las montañas en el camino. Alphamon se puso rápidamente detrás de omegamon para atacarlo con su lanza, pero este rápidamente lo bloqueo con su espada salida del casco en su brazo izquierdo y explotando también en la misma aura dorada que ahora los cubría a ambos.

Los dos siguieron chocando sus armas provocando vendavales gigantescos como huracanes con cada golpe.

Todos se aterraron cuando vieron que esos monstruos se dirigían hacia el estadio.

-demonios vienen hacia aquí, ¡todos cúbranse detrás de mí! -grito yagura saltando a la arena y entrando en su forma bijuu.

Todos se aterraron cuando vieron al sanbi literalmente a metros de ellos, pero se asustaron más cuando vieron que el sanbi ataco a los dos gigantes y que estos ni se inmutaron, sino que alphamon tomo al sanbi por el cuello y lo lanzo al cielo seguido de un disparo del cañon de omegamon que impacto con el sanbi, para seguido ver como un yagura inconsciente descendía rápidamente en picada al estadio. Onoki lo salvo y lo trajo nuevamente con los kages.

-ni siquiera un bijuu puede contra esas cosas -dijo aterrad el kazekage.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver la demostración de tal poder. Pero el Hokage junto con la pareja de no muertos detrás de el sonrieron amenamente por ver la fuerza de sus hijos y nietos sustitutos.

-ya es hora de terminar con esto ¿no crees? -dijo omegamon

-si, estoy de acuerdo – contesto alphamon

Ambos gigantes desaparecieron en humo mientras aun sobrevolaban el estadio flotante y se dejaron ver a un naruto y Hinata caer y aterrizar ilesos en la arena.

Todos veían expectantes como se desarrollarían las cosas a partir de ahora. Irika se había ido junto con los estudiantes al lugar de espera para poder ver mejor la pelea por lo que ahora solo estaban naruto y Hinata en la arena de pie mirándose fijamente.

La tención se sentía en el aire, todos aguantaban la respiración. Al sandaime Hokage se le vino una idea a la mente para poner aun mas miedo en las mentes de los otros kages y así asegurarse de que jamás se les ocurriera y ni por la mente se les pasara atacar konoha, y lo dijo:

-mmmmm, me pregunto por qué todavía no quieren ir en serio, ¿ustedes saben por qué, minato, kushina?

Los kages y sus escoltas voltearon a ver al Hokage con velocidad tal que podrían haberse roto el cuello por ello, pero era justificado pues estaban escuchando ¡que esos monstruos ni siquiera han empezado a pelear en serio!

La pareja entendió y le siguió el juego al sandaime.

-no tenemos idea Hokage-sama -dijo minato

-supongo que no quieren destruir el planeta en un simple examen de genin – dijo kushina como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Esta información le helo la sangre a los kages, esto ya no era entretenido, ni divertido, esto ya era preocupante, era aterrador, pensar que konoha tenia este potencial, si kumo o tsuna tenían planes en contra de konoha, diablos si incluso onoki odiaba a la aldea, ahora todo carecía de sentido, no Valia la pena, ellos estaban seguros de que si aun ellos se unían en contra de konoha no podrían vencer, ahora konoha era la aldea más fuerte por excelencia.

Hiruzen sonrió y supo que el trabajo estaba hecho.

-¿listo? -pregunto Hinata.

-listo -respondió naruto

Unos cuantos pof se escucharon en la parte donde se encontraban los clones de naruto con sus instrumentos, del humo salieron clones de la pequeña Hinata, las cuales también tomaron unos cuantos instrumentos y otras cuantas se acercaron a los micrófonos, la canción final empezó (sidonia no kishi-opening 1).

Ambos se acercaron un poco y…

Todo el estadio tembló, no, toda la aldea temblaba, todos podían sentir como si todo el planeta se estremeciera cuando vieron que los dos niños brillaban con un resplandor dorado mientras gritaban. Todos veían asombrados como a Hinata le cambiaba el color del cabello y de ojos, pasando a ser una rubia ojiazul al igual que naruto, sintieron aun mas podes cuando de ellos empezaron a brotar rayos y aun mas cuando ambos chicos iban ganando aun mas musculo a medida que su cabello crecía y se erizaba más. Las ráfagas de aire y vendavales que de ellos brotaban eran increíbles por decir lo menos, pero todo cambio cuando ellos empezaron a brillar en un rojo, se elevaba poco a poco en el aire mientras esa aura cambiaba se un dorado resplandeciente a un rojo tenue cambiando su apariencia de un segundo a otro dejándolos ver más delgados y con el pelo color rosa rojizo. Incluso sasuke y sakura se sorprendieron cuando llegaron y sintieron ese poder, incluso hirizen y las malias de los chicos estaban genuinamente sorprendidos ahora, nunca nadie había visto esta transformación de ellos. Pero la cosa no acabo, ahí, aunque todos sentían como eran aplastados por ese poder aun no era todo. Ellos empezaron a gritar aun mas y su aura empezó a cambiar de nuevo, pasando a un azul tan puro como el cielo y el mar.

Los desastres naturales habían cesado, todos tenían un nudo en su garganta, no podían decir nada. Al verlos ya no sentían nada, ninguna firma de chackra, nada. Todos los que los veían, sus compañeros de academia, sus padres, incluso sakura y sasuke, todos veían poder absoluto, no sabían como llamarlos…eran poder…eran majestuosos…todos tenían un pensamiento en común… parecen…. Dioses.

Y la pelea empezó.

Con mirada determinada se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron.

Todos no podían creer lo que veían, o mas bien lo que no veían, nadie podía seguirles el ritmo. La única pista que tenían para saber que seguían ahí eran los aterradores estruendos que se escuchaban en los cielos y por todos lados. Montañas se destrozaban, los cielos temblaban, todo se estremecía. Pero ya no había terror en nadie, ya no había miedo, solo un absoluto…temor y respeto. Se maravillaban y sorprendían de los dos niños.

Los estruendos seguían, golpe tras golpe naruto y Hinata peleaban a punta de taijutsu, y ninguno cedía y decidieron terminar con ello con ataques propios mientras dejaban que todo vieran su ultimo choque de puños en medio del estadio para ver como Hinata se iba volando hacia el cielo y naruto juntaba sus manos formando una esfera de energía en medio de ellas. Hinata también cargaba su propio ataque, y…

(nota: pongan el ultimo estribillo de la canción para disfrutar mejor esta parte)

-super-kame-rasen-haaaaaaaa -grito naruto lanzando su ataque.

-hiper-tensei-final-flaaaaaash -grito Hinata en respuesta

todos estaban expectantes a la espera y emocionados de tal poder, así que todos empezaron a gritar, los señores feudales echaban porras, los civiles también y aun los ninjas y kages se unieron al escandalo gritando de emoción ante lo que veían.

Los ataques chocaron y ninguno cedía ante el otro, el poder se sentía, la energía aumentaba, los ataques crecían, todo se estremecía, todos veían como en medio del choque la energía crecía mientras ambos estaban en los cielos luchando por la supremacía.

-¡vamoooooooos! -gritaron todos los espectadores.

Los ataques brillaron con fuerza y la energía exploto…

Todos quedaron cegados por unos momentos. Cuando la vista regreso a ellos, vieron como naruto y Hinata estaban de nuevo en el centro de la arena aun transformados y tomados de la mano. Todos los veían con esa sensación de divinidad, todos sintiéndose cálidos con esa aura.

Regresaron a la normalidad y se inclinaron ante el público, las personas solo pudieron alegrarse por tan magnifica pelea.

Los clones de todos desaparecieron y naruto hizo descender el estadio asta quedar en su lugar de nuevo. Los estudiantes bajaron a la arena y el réferi que era iruka tuvo que decir quien era el ganador. Los kages también bajaron a la arena, incluso el mizukage pues había sido atendido por sakura con su camino naraka, por lo que ahora estaba bien otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿Qué decide Hokage-sama? -pregunto iruka

-antes que nada, tengo que dar unos avisos- dijo el Hokage, a lo que iruka asintió.

Todos estaban callados para escuchar lo que el Hokage iba a decir.

-pueblo de konoha, eh decidido en este día hacer unos anuncios muy importantes -decía hiruzen aplicando chacra en su voz- lo primero es hacer saber a ustedes el legado de este joven aquí presente.

En eso minato y kushina aparecieron y se mostraron ante todos.

-¡es yondaime-sama! -un miembro del consejo civil hablo.

-¿Cómo es que esta vivo el yondaime? – dijo tsume.

-¿sensei? -dijo kakashi atónito

-silencio -dijo hiruzen- si el yondaime Hokage esta aquí también es gracias a uzumaki namikaze naruto, el ¿Cómo?, el hizo un trato especial con el shinigami para poder traerlos de vuelta a la vida. En el trato se estipulaba que el shinigami regresaría las almas de aquellos inocentes que murieron la noche del ataque del kyuubi y como pago por tantas almas, naruto tendría que servirle como su lacayo al morir.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la noticia que estaban recibiendo, no podían comprender todo lo que escuchaban, pero ellos no sabían lo que vendría después.

Tu aldea de konoha, tu que durante años guardaste rencor hacia naruto, que lo odiaste, que lo lastimaste, dime ¿Cómo te sientes al saber, que el ser que mas odiaste en tu vida, es hijo del ser que mas admiraste? ¿Qué se siente saber, que aquel a quien tu trataste con tanto odio y desprecio, es quien te da la oportunidad de recuperar a aquellas personas por las que ese odio nació?

-pero Hokage-sama, ¡el es el kyuubi! -un aldeano grito desde las gradas.

-mi hijo no es el kyuubi, el no es un demonio, y diablos, ¡ni siquiera el kyuubi aria las atrocidades que ustedes hicieron!

-padre, déjalo así, parece que ellos no lo entenderán hasta que no se los demuestre -dijo naruto interviniendo.

-pero hijo…

Minato no pudo decir nada al ver la mirada de naruto de resignación, pues aunque él se había esforzado en ayudarlos, aunque él se había preocupado por llevarse bien con ellos, al parecer ellos no podían dejar ese odio, así que naruto solo pudo hacer una cosa ahora, y si esto no funcionaba, entonces naruto ya no sabría qué hacer.

-¡jutsu de invocación!

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que una gigantesca cortina de humo apareciera y tras ella se encontrara el kyuubi, tal y como todos lo recordaban, el terror los invadió.

-¡es el kyuubi!, ¡nos matara a todos!, ¡yondaime-sama por favor mate al kyuubi!, ¡salvenos yondaime-sama! -eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban por todos lados.

-yo no hare nada, todo lo que les pase se lo tienen bien merecido -dijo minato con ira hacia el pueblo que se hundía en pánico- hola Kurama -dijo minato con una sonrisa a lo cual Kurama solo asintió.

-bien, ahora, creo que es hora de una explicación, ¿no crees, Kurama? -dijo naruto volteando a ver al zorro gigante a su lado y captando con ellos la atención de todos

-pienso lo mismo -dijo Kurama.

-¿explicación? -dijo un civil

-escuchen humanos, ¡yo soy el rey de los bijuus, uno de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos, soy el gran Kurama! -dijo sacándole gotas de sudor a naruto por la presentación- yo soy uno de los nueve bijuus a los que el sabio de los seis caminos les encargo que protegieran a la humanidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo ustedes los humanos no nos han visto mas que como armas, como bestias sin conciencia ni raciocinio.

Estas palabras llegaban muy profundo en el pensamiento de los aldeanos y aun de los ninjas y kages, pues esa era información que desconocían.

-ustedes tienen un especial odio hacia mí, y se han desquitado con mi carcelero, porque así es, el chico no era yo, solo era mi prisión, el era el que me detenía de destruirlos cada día, y ganas no me faltaban al ver como trataban y maltrataban al mocoso durante toda su vida, ¡bola de estúpidos!, de haber tenido éxito en matarlo lo único que hubieran provocado era que yo me liberase y volviera a atacarlos montos de idiotas.

-¡tu atacaste nuestra aldea! -grito un consejero civil

-¡silencio estúpido humano!, no los ataque por que yo quisiera, fui controlado, alguien me uso para atacarlos y destruirlos, alguien con deseos de venganza según pude sentir, y viendo como ustedes se comportaban con este chico, no se si culpar al maldito que me controlo, no se si ustedes también le hicieron algo horrible como a este chico que haya despertado en ese sujeto el querer vengarse de konoha.

Toda la información pasaba taladrando la mente de los aldeanos, todos ahora tenían pensamientos variados, pero a la vez unificados, cuando por fin comprendieron la situación.

-oh dios mío, ¿Qué eh hecho?, le hice cosas tan horribles al pobre niño, y el no tenia la culpa de nada, al contrario él era un héroe solo pro estar vivo y detener al kyuubi, ¿Qué eh hecho?

Era lo que ahora todos decían, o al menos la mayoría.

-¡silencio bestia, tu solo eres un demonio que no merece nuestra atención y menos para escucharte! ¡tu solo mereces que te maten! -grito un furioso danzou, siendo apoyado por los ancianos concejeros del Hokage.

Naruto solo chasqueo los dedos y al instante los tres fueron puestos en una esfera transparente y traídos ante naruto.

-sasuke, ¿puedes encargarte por favor?

dijo naruto pasándole las esferas a sasuke quien las unió en una sola y la lleno de chakra raiton por dentro, los ancianos murieron freídos por la electricidad, incluso danzou no pudo salvarse ni usando el izanagi, porque cada vez que lo usaba aparecía dentro de la esfera y volvía a morir.

-¿alguien más que desee dar su opinión? -pregunto Kurama

Nadie dijo nada, sino solo hasta que hiruzen hablo.

-siendo sinceros, gran parte de eso fue mi culpa, ya que yo no fui capaz de detenerlos y fui bastante débil ante muchas cosas, y siendo sinceros ya estoy bastante viejo para esto. Es por eso que hoy yo hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime Hokage de konoha renuncio a mi puesto.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del Hokage y todos voltearon a ver a minato.

-yo tampoco deseo ser Hokage, no deseo proteger a las personas que no cumplieron con mi ultima voluntad y que lejos de eso, maltrataron a mi único hijo, ¡por mi todos ustedes pueden irse al infierno! -dijo minato con ira.

-opino lo mismo -dijo kushina con igual odio.

-entonces sandaime-sama, ¿quién será el nuevo Hokage? -pregunto onoki detrás de hiruzen.

-hoy mi último acto como Hokage de konoha será dar las promociones necesarias los estudiantes que pasaron el examen de genin.

Iruka se puso al frente con las bandas ninja.

-pasen al frente por sus itayates, shikamaru nara, chouji akimichi, ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, shino aburame, Hinata Hyuga, sakura haruno, naruto namikaze y sasuke uchiha, desde hoy ustedes son genin de konoha. Pero no termina ahí, hoy quiero dar la promoción que se han ganado con creces estos chicos, por su fuerza y lealtad, yo promuevo a sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y naruto namikaze a jounin de elite de konoha, por favor pasen por sus chalecos.

Las familias estaban orgullosas de sus hijos.

-y ahora, yo, con la autoridad que tengo, hoy nombro a naruto uzumaki namikaze como quinto Hokage, y mi sucesor.

Todos en el estadio quedaron con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, incluyendo al propio naruto, los kages y aun al mismo kyuubi.

-es un niño si, pero tu haz visto su fuerza, es inexperto si, pero para eso pondremos mejores asesores, pero sobre todo lo demás… el ama a esta aldea, tu que durante toda su vida lo has hecho sufrir, lo has maltratado, insultado, incluso en la academia saboteado, teniendo todo para odiar justamente y objetivamente a la aldea, el no ha hecho mas que protegerte, se has esmerado en hacerse fuerte para defenderte aldea de konoha. Tu haz visto como es que se esfuerza por tener buenas relaciones y estar en buenos términos con todos, fue por eso que todas esas misiones rango D fueron hechas por naruto, para poder acercarse a tu corazón y lo reconocieras cono algo más que un demonio.

Todos estaban con la cabeza agachada y la conciencia comiéndoselos por dentro.

-es por esa razón que hoy cedo mi lugar a quien yo sé, será el Hokage más grande que jamás haya existido.

Hiruzen se acercó a naruto y le coloco el sombrero de Hokage, inclinándose ante el al terminar. Los otros kages también se acercaron y se inclinaron con respeto.

-felicidades Hokage-dono -dijeron todos los kages.

-ahora naruto, ¿quieres decir unas palabras? -le pregunto hiruzen.

Naruto agacho la cabeza y asintió, el kyuubi le acerco una cola y naruto subió en ella, el Kurama acomodo a naruto sobre su cabeza y hablo.

-¡pueblo de konoha!, ¡entre nosotros hemos tenido muchas disputas y conflictos!, ¡hemos hecho y dicho cosas de las que ahora nos arrepentimos!, ¡ustedes me han hecho sufrir demasiado, me han lastimado demasiado, me han herido, me han maltratado, y por todo eso y más, lo único que debería tener hacia ti pueblo de konoha, es rencor!

Todos bajaban sus miradas ante lo que decía el rubio.

-pero te perdono.

Todos abrieron los ojos y volvieron a ver con sorpresa a naruto.

-¡te perdono por las ofensas!, ¡te perdono por las palizas!, te perdono por los maltratos!...

Todos veían al rubio con ojos cristalinos ahora.

-el odio solo genera mas odio, los conflictos solo generan mas conflictos, y no es sino hasta que alguien perdona, que esos conflictos terminan… y yo los quiero terminar

Muchos lloraban ahora, sintiendo algo cálido en su corazón.

-hoy quiero decirte pueblo de konoha, ¡que yo soy naruto uzumaki namikaze, quinto Hokage de konohagakure no sato, y hoy te prometo por mi vida… te los voy a proteger!, ¡los voy a cuidar, los tratare como a mi familia!, ¡hoy se terminan los conflictos!, ¡hoy se terminan las peleas!, ¡hoy es el día, en que una nueva konoha se levantara!, ¡y será el ejemplo para todo el mundooo!...¡de como la paz puede existir!, ¡pero soy joven, soy inexperto, soy ignorante!, ¡así que te pregunto aldea de konoha!, ¡¿tu me quieres ayudar?!, ¡¿me ayudaras a mantener esta paz y esta confianza?!

Todos estallaron en gritos de gloria y de convicción.

-¡hokage-samaaaa!, ¡le seguiremos hasta la muerte Hokage-samaaaaa!, ¡cuente con nosotros godaime-samaaaa!

Eran algunos de los gritos que todos daban.

-¡muy bien, entonces, que la voluntad de fuego ardaaaa, y que el mundo veaa, nuestra fuerzaaa y nuestra voluntad!

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – se escuchó por todas partes.

-Tiempo después-

Los kages y las familias de los nuevos jounin estaban celebrando en la mansión namikaze. Onoki hablaba con minato buscando reconciliarse tras escuchar las palabras de naruto, y entender que ciertamente, el odio solo genera mas odio y que lo mejor seria reconciliarse y buscar otras formas de hacer las cosas. El raikage jugaba a las vencidas con Hinata, pero este no la podía mover ni un milímetro. El mizukage hablaba con naruto acerca de la futura guerra de líneas de sangre de kiri, y le colocaba un sello para evitar ser controlado, claro, sin revelar el cómo lo sabía. Los ichirakus estaban en la cocina ayudando a kushina, mebuki y Hana Hyuga a preparar el ramen que cenarían.

Naruto salió al patio a contemplar las estrellas un momento.

-hokage eh?, es curioso, no es como lo imagine.

\- ¿te decepcionaste cachorro? -dijo Kurama en forma de un zorrito blanco en la cabeza de naruto.

-jeje no, nada de eso…, al contrario, es mucho mejor de lo que jamás soñé.

-¿en serio naruto-kun? -pregunto Hinata al lado de naruto.

-jejeje, si, eso es lo que siento.

-entonces… ¿fase dos completada no? -dijo sasuke mientras se acercaba a la pareja con sakura junto a el y con un plato con pastel en cada mano.

-si, supingo, ahora solo falta la fase tres -dijo naruto recibiendo un plato de sasuke.

-a pesar de todo, aun nos falta mucho camino ¿no es así? -dijo Hinata recibiendo un plato de sakura

-si, ahora que hemos llamado la atención solo nos queda prepararnos para las futuras amenazas. -dijo sakura.

-si, es problemático, pero a partir de ahora, ya no podemos depender de la línea original de tiempo, ahora parece que todo lo que vendrá será nuevo. Solo espero estar preparado -dijo naruto

-lo estarás -dijo sasuke tomando su hombro.

-lo estaremos -dijo sakura tomando el otro hombro

-juntos -finalizo Hinata poniendo su puño contra el pecho de naruto.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de sus amigos.

-gracias chicos, en verdad -dijo naruto mientras sonreía levemente.

Los demás también sonreían.

-¡chicooos, regresen adentrooo!, ¡el ramen esta listoooo! -dijo kushina mientras se asomaba

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver y corrieron adentro.

-pido diez de miso de cerdo

-ni lo creas dobe esos serán míos

-no se los dejare tan fácil

-¡nooo, yo también quierooo!

Fin de capitulo

¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto?

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen conmigo hasta ahora, en verdad se los agradezco, y les pido que por favor dejen sus reviews para que así yo pueda saber si les gusta y poder esmerarme más, bueno sin mas me despido. Hasta proto chaooo :D


End file.
